Running with Wolves
by Aonadharcach
Summary: Jared imprints on Michele, bringing her into the sphere of danger surrounding Forks and the Rez. The fight to protect Bella and the pack rages on as relationships and alliances shift and change. Will she be the catalyst that tears the pack apart? JaredxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

This is my first published fanfic. Please be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please keep in mind I have a day job and writing/editing is not it. If you don't like it, stop reading.

All characters except for Michele belong to the marvelous Stephanie Meyer. I just take them out to play with for a while.

Have a wonderful day!

Tali

**Chapter 1**

Jared was walking angrily through the woods on his way to see the most precious one he knew. He was supremely angry with himself because he was breaking the rules and couldn't help it. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman and she was _smart_. Who in their right mind could resist? He sometimes thought she knew him better than anyone and that she could see what he was hiding. His frustration with the situation built until he thought he would explode. Then, the unthinkable happened.

He did.

**January – One year later**

Michele, also known as "Shelly" to her friends smiled as a familiar face walked through the front door. "Wandering the streets in the dead of nfight again? Are you looking for trouble or are you the trouble?" she teased as she pulled up a Word document for her history class on her laptop.

He walked over to run his large hand down her hair affectionately. "I was walking by and saw your lights on. It's late and a school night, what are you doing still up?"

She waved to her little laptop, "Just finishing up this last bit of homework. I probably shouldn't have been passing notes with Jake in class."

He lifted one dark eyebrow as he took a seat on the couch so he could face her. His dark eyes studied her closely as his wide mouth turned down in a frown, "You were passing notes in class? You should pay attention to the lectures. It's important for you to do well in school."

She looked abashed, "I know, but he was telling me about his friend Bella. He's worried about her. I am too if even half of what he says is true." She minimized the homework and went back to what she had been working on.

"Do you think he's lying?" her familiar asked. She had started calling him that years ago because he was her closest companion. He offered guidance, protection and moral support whenever she needed it, and sometimes when she didn't.

"Unfortunately, I get the feeling he's downplaying the severity of the situation. Or maybe he doesn't fully realize how serious it is. She asked him for motorcycle lessons and he agreed. He said she's a total klutz and spends more time in the ER than any three people I know. Only a sixteen year old male wouldn't worry that a nearly catatonic girl was suddenly putting her life on the line several times a week." She shook her head at the foolishness of boys. "He wants to introduce us because, apparently, neither of us have enough girlfriends."

"He does have a point. How many friends do you keep company with these days anyway?" he asked quietly.

She frowned at him. When he continued to just watch her she let out an exaggerated sigh as she answered, "Two."

"And why is that?"

"Because the rest of them still look at me like it was my fault." she replied promptly. "And who wants to be friends with people like that?" she finished rhetorically as she pushed her silky waist length black hair out of her face. Her bangs were long enough to hang just past her eyes but that didn't bother her as much as her hair falling in front of her shoulders and getting in the way when she typed.

He grimaced, "I do wish they would stop that. What about Quil and Embry? If you spend time with Jake you have to spend time with them."

"We're working on it but I think Embry might be interested in something more."

"Is that such a bad thing?" came the soft response.

Michele frowned lightly, "Yes. I don't think of him like that so it's awkward."

"Is there someone else you are interested in? I could put in a good word if you want."

She studied him closely as she sensed a conflict in that statement. "That's not necessary. He already knows all about me."

He smiled tightly, "Jacob, then."

She merely smiled in response. In truth she had never thought of Jacob in that way. He was her best friend, brother, and protector.

"Are you almost finished there?" he asked as he waved at the computer with one well muscled arm.

She typed a few more things and closed it down with a flourish and a silent sigh of relief. She would have been busted if she hadn't had the other document already open and ready to cover the screen at a moment's notice. She knew he was prone to wandering over at any time and had arranged her work area so that it was difficult to get behind her without her having enough warning to get something acceptable on the screen. Jared didn't know she had found an alternate source of income that was allowing her to build up her college fund. He would certainly not approve if he did. Not because he didn't want her to go to college, but because it was definitely not legal. It wasn't even in a gray area; it was flat out against the law. And the sheriff already checked in on her often as it was. "Yes."

"Then go get changed while I close up out here."

She nodded and went into her room to get her pajamas then the bathroom to change, brush her teeth, and braid her hair. When she was finished she padded into her room to find him on top of the blankets and already leaning against the headboard. He tugged the blankets back and she climbed in then scooted around until she her head was leaning against his chest.

"Jared?" she asked quietly.

"Michele?" he responded as he looked down into dark eyes that were framed by long lashes.

"Will you tell me where you went when you had to leave?"

_When he became aware again, there was a voice. It was familiar and it was speaking soothingly._

"_Where are you? I can help you."_

"_Who are you?" he demanded._

"_Sam Uley. Who are you?"_

"_Sam?" he was surprised. Sam had disappeared for months not too long ago. They didn't have more than a passing acquaintance and Jared had wondered where he had disappeared to._

"_Yes. I understand what happened to you because it happened to me. I'm here to help."_

"_What happened?"_

_He could hear the wry humor in the voice as it responded, "Werewolves are real."_

"You know I can't. It's been over a year, are you ever going to stop asking?" he responded, ignoring the brief flashback.

"Nope. You were gone for so long. Eventually you'll let something slip and I'll figure it out." she replied.

"Until then." came the soft response. He remembered the long months he had to spend away from her to make sure she was safe. It had been a physical pain to be away from her for so long and that had made it much more difficult to learn to control himself. _But I did and that's all that matters._

"What about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"He treats me differently than he used to. He used to barely acknowledge I existed but when you came back, he was . . . not nicer exactly . . . maybe sympathetic? Why? Did you tell him something?"

"I didn't tell him anything intentionally. You know I rarely speak of you to others but he's very perceptive. Has he spoken to you?" _Way to go, man. Technically, you're not lying to her so you shouldn't feel so damn bad about it. I hate lying to the axis of my universe. It's so awful._

"No. It's just a feeling I get when he's in the vicinity. He knows where you went."

Jared shrugged noncommittally. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he really wanted her to figure it out so he could stop hiding things from her. Too bad it was taking so damn long. It really was a difficult thing to guess when you really had no good clues to go on. It was not easy to keep secrets from the axis of his world, but Sam had told him he couldn't tell anyone.

"_I had no idea you and little Michele were so close." Sam said as they ran through the forest at lightening speed._

"_No one does." he replied tightly. "They would just interfere. We have no secrets from each other."_

"_You do now." his alpha replied._

_Jared nearly hit a tree in his distraction, "You mean I can't tell her about any of this?"_

"_No. We can't tell any non-wolves but the council. It must be a secret to keep the tribe safe."_

"_But-"_

"_It keeps Michele safe, too." he interrupted._

_Jared subsided, "She's going to know something is going on. She's too smart by half."_

"_If she manages to figure it out on her own, there's nothing we can do about that. Just don't tell her."_

_Jared bowed under the weight of the command and Sam halted, looking startled. "Are you all right?"_

_The younger wolf gained his feet, "I think so, but if you would not order me around like that, especially where she's concerned, I would appreciate it."_

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused._

"_You just gave me an order that I can't fight. My throat locks up at the thought of telling her. Look, she's my responsibility. You can't interfere with that. I'll keep our secret, but you have to keep hers and you have to let me take care of her."_

"_Why do you think she's your responsibility?" Sam asked, still curious. He watched the thoughts race through Jared's mind as if it were his own. He saw her mother taking him aside not long after they met and hinting something powerful was between them. They were only twelve and fifteen when she more or less gave her only daughter to him. What a strange thing to do. "I see."_

_Jared growled as he tried to turn his thoughts away from Sam's question, "That's none of your business." He stared intently at his feet and started mentally singing the national anthem, in his native language._

_Sam chuckled, "I won't pry. As long as you aren't doing anything you shouldn't be it's none of my business. You have her mother's blessing and that's what matters. Are you ready to get some sleep?"_

_Jared couldn't stop the associations that flashed through his mind at that statement and Sam was again surprised to see that Michele figured prominently in Jared's thoughts. She spent a lot of time screaming herself awake._

"_When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Sam asked._

_Jared gave a wolfy shrug and concentrated on translating Michele's favorite songs into his own language instead. "Not prying." he hinted._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just surprised that two kids were able to keep so many secrets from the entire tribe."_

"_We're not kids. Haven't been for a long time." Jared replied quietly. "How long before I can check on her?"_

"_When you can stop phasing accidentally it should be safe enough. It's okay to run if you think you're going to. It's better they think you're crazy than to hurt someone by accident."_

_This time Jared watched as Sam phased and clawed his beautiful Emily because she was too close. It was horrible to feel the guilt, shame, and horror at what he had done. "Man, I had no idea. I'm sorry."_

_Sam glanced away, "You see why it's important to think safety first and all else second?"_

_Jared nodded solemnly as he realized he would have to be in control of his thoughts and reactions before he could see his Michele again._

"You know Jake thinks you three are some kind of cult or gang or something. Is there any truth to that?" Michele said quietly, bringing his attention back from its wandering path.

"No. We're just friends."

"You act like a gang though. Not a bad one, but one that's protecting its territory."

He chuckled, "And you would know all about gangs having grown up on the Rez and a stone's throw from one of the smallest towns in Washington."

She poked his side, "I can read. And I occasionally watch the news."

"We're not a gang. We're just protecting the tribe."

"From what? The smallest town in Washington? I hear the crime rate has been nearly zero for more than ten years. What is there to protect us from?"

"Think about it for a while and I'm sure the answer will eventually penetrate your thick skull. Now quit asking questions, little girl, and go to sleep."

She snuggled into his warm chest and remained quiet for a time. Just when he thought she had drifted off she spoke again. "You know that I know something changed you and that I'm going to find out eventually."

His brows puckered as he shifted her so he could look into her face, "What do you mean something changed me?"

She frowned sleepily, "You're different. I felt you change. You're not the only one keeping secrets, Jared."

He sighed and put her back on his chest. "Is yours about your feather?" he asked.

She kept an eagle feather her mother had given her in a glass case next to her bed. Her mother had often told her that when it was time the feather would let her know. Time for what, she had no idea. She was told it was part of her heritage and as long as she had it her mother's family would watch over her. Michele wasn't sure about that since circumstances clearly said otherwise, but it had been a gift from her mother when she was a baby and she treasured it. She sniffled a little bit at the thought.

Jared tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I was just thinking she was so adamant about it all the time. It's just a feather, but she acted like it was something sacred, precious, almost a part of herself."

"Tell me the story again." he requested.

She shifted to a more comfortable position and kicked the blankets off. He was so warm that she couldn't stand to have them on for long when he was with her.

"Let's see. Long before the time of men, there were the Gods. They paid little attention to earth for it was just a little planet with a lot of water and some animals. Not very interesting at all to ones such as them. One day the Thunder-bird spirit decided to visit and see if there were any creatures worthy of his hunting skills. He travelled over the mountains and to the oceans and there he found humans. Specifically he found Irya. She lived with a tribe in the desert and was the most beautiful woman in many generations. Many, many men from all over competed to take her as their wife. She was a good woman, not shallow like many of great beauty are and that made the competition even fiercer. She would be a good wife and mother to whomever won her affections.

"The moment Thunder-bird spirit saw her he loved her, for he could see the beauty of her soul more clearly than that of her face. He changed his form to something that would please her and introduced himself. The more they spoke the more deeply in love with her he became until, finally, he asked her to become his wife. She agreed because she loved him as deeply as he loved her. He went to the tribal council to request to take her as his wife and they were hesitant. She was very valuable to the tribe and they had hoped she would find someone within their tribe to marry. Once the Thunder-bird spirit realized this he offered to join their tribe instead of taking her away. In truth, there was nowhere for him to take her. He couldn't take her to the Heavens with him because these delicate mortals couldn't survive such a trip.

"The council agreed and a date was set. There were many disappointed suitors, but most took it with good grace. They could see that the couple was almost balance personified and knew it would be a blessing on the tribe. Only one suitor felt it was a bad match and plotted ways to prevent it. His name was Asoka and he was the second son of the council head. He thirsted for prestige and power and had thought she would bring some of that to him. After much deliberation he decided to murder Thunder-bird spirit the night before the joining.

"It all would have gone according to plan except that Irya and her betrothed had been secretly sharing his quarters at night. When Asoka crept into Thunder-bird spirit's tent he saw a lump under the blankets and plunged his knife into it several times before checking to make sure he was dead. He was horrified to see Irya had been the one in the blankets instead. Thunder-bird spirit had gone to meditate before their joining and returned in time to see Asoka exit his tent. He saw the stain on Asoka's soul from what he had done and released his human guise to destroy Asoka. Other members of the tribe heard the commotion and one of the women started screaming when she entered the tent and saw Irya's dying form.

"Her screaming caught Thunder-bird spirit's attention and he rushed into the tent. Some of the men tried to stop him, not understanding that he hadn't been the one to hurt her. He changed back into his human form immediately so he could see to Irya. He pushed them out of the way without causing harm and went to her side. He saw her blood flowing from her many wounds and couldn't bear the thought of her dying. 'Iyra,' he said, 'I can save you but if I do, I can't stay here with you. You will have to come to me and then return here. We cannot live together. It will make you part of me and you will change.' Irya nodded her agreement. She would rather have whatever time with him she could have than none at all. Thunder-bird spirit leaned down and kissed her deeply. The ones crowded in the doorway gasped as the blood returned to her body and the wounds healed themselves.

"She sat up and hugged him tightly for a moment before transforming into a large eagle. She was frightened of the change, but he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. 'Don't worry. This is how you'll get to me. I'll show you the way.' He led her outside and gently put her down before transforming into his true form. The pair flew away into the heavens as the tribe watched. The next day they were startled to see Irya step out of her tent and go about her day. When asked about her marriage she held out an eagle feather on a leather string. 'We were married last night.' She wore the feather everyday and the tribe thought she must have changed it periodically because it was always in pristine condition. She passed it down to her first born daughter the day she was born. What is most interesting is that thunderstorms and rain followed her from the day she returned forward. They lived in the middle of the desert but it rained that morning and many, many after. The rain followed the tribe for many generations until her many greats granddaughter was exiled because she wouldn't marry the chief's son. It's said that she met a Quileute when she was sick and exhausted from wandering and he brought her home and joined with her later. She never told anyone about her family's secret affinity with the rain, their ability to see into the souls of men, the peculiar protective energy that was always around them, or that all of Irya's female descendents could change into eagles."

Jared considered the story for so long that she thought he had fallen asleep and she nearly had as well before he broke out into soft chuckles.

"What?" she demanded sleepily. "You don't like the way I tell it?"

"It's not that. It's that sometimes old stories are more than just stories."

"If you say so." came the sleepy response.

He hoped she remembered this conversation in the morning.

----------

A few days later Michele smiled as Jake slid into the seat next to her in their Geometry class. They had several classes together and she always felt better when she was around him. Now that her familiar was back, she was sleeping better and much happier, but she knew Jake had helped a lot in the awful months a year ago when Jared had been away. She was as much back to her usual self as she could be and was glad to see there was no more than the usual amount of concern for her in his dark eyes once more.

He was much better at math and science while her fortes were English and history so they traded off tutoring sessions. They were a few minutes early and everyone was talking in small groups or shouting across the room. She took a moment to admire his beautiful face. It was much more adult than it had been even a few weeks ago and she wondered that he lost the last of his baby fat so quickly, and boy had he grown. He must've gotten three more inches since the last time she noticed. Something caught at the edge of her mind and she tried to bring it into focus.

He caught her staring. "What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no. Sorry." she mumbled as she turned her face away and let her black silk hair glide between them.

He reached out with one massive hand and took her chin in his callused fingertips. "Hey."

She blushed, thankful her copper skin would hide the worst of it. She averted her gaze and felt his fingers tighten ever so slightly.

"Shelly." he murmured. "Why won't you look at me?"

Her eyes moved to his beautiful face again. "I'm looking at you." she said slowly, keeping her voice even by sheer will. When their eyes met time seemed to stop for an instant before the teacher's nasally voice broke the mood and they turned towards the front of the class. _What was that about?_ she wondered. _It's all Jared's fault for putting such a weird idea into my head in the first place. Idiot doesn't even know when someone's talking about him._

Jacob shifted his seat slightly so they were closer together while they shared one book. She spent the rest of the hour unusually aware of him sitting next to her. She could feel the heat coming off him in waves and wondered how he could be so warm and not be ill. That vague something tugged again, more firmly, but still just out of reach.

Finally, class was over and they gathered up their things without looking at each other. She risked a glance up at him and saw him looking down at her with a puzzled expression.

He caught her looking and smiled sheepishly. "We still on this afternoon?"

She grinned, "Yep. We have a math test at the end of the week."

Jake scrunched his face in mock disgust before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "Come on."

They walked hand in hand and Michele relaxed. Jake was always so cheerful and open and she loved to spend time with him. His smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds and she looked forward to it everyday. She could almost see the purity of his soul just by looking into his eyes. It was much more comfortable than with most people. It was like they were tainted. Or maybe she was. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to spend a lot of time with most people she knew. It was just too uncomfortable.

She had worried that the girl from Forks would take him away from her but he seemed to enjoy spending time with both of them and had mentioned wanting her to meet Bella again. She was having a really rough time since her boyfriend left and wasn't coping well. She had heard Chief Swan talking with Billy about it a few times while she and Jacob did their homework. She couldn't fathom how much the girl must have loved him for her to be nearly catatonic when he left.

"-about today?" she heard Jake say.

She blinked up at him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I want you to meet Bella. What about today?" he repeated with a grin. "I think she needs more friends and you two would get along well, I think."

Michele shrugged. "Sure. I can't stay very long because I need to work, but I'd love to meet her."

Jake tugged her along, his long legs eating up the ground while she all but ran to keep up.

"Jeez, Jake. Slow down. I can't keep up with your excessively long legs." Michele complained. "If you would just stop growing for a minute, I might have a chance to catch up." She was only 5'5" for heaven's sake, and he was six feet of legs as far as she could tell.

Jake stopped so abruptly she ran into his back and went reeling, almost falling on her butt. His hands shot out and he caught her effortlessly. She had an instant to catch the grin on his face before she went flying up with a screech and landed over his shoulder. He kept a firm hold of her legs and started walking at his previous pace.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to twist so she could see more than just the back of him.

"Hurrying you along, slowpoke." he replied with laughter in his voice.

"Put me down." she demanded, blush firmly in place.

"In a minute. We're almost there." he replied carelessly.

She wiggled a bit trying to break his grip before looking down and deciding she didn't want to risk falling six feet to the forest floor. True to his word, a minute or so later they came to a stop and he helped her slide down his body and to the ground. When her feet hit the garage floor they were pressed against each other and he was looking down at her with that puzzled expression again.

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear while looking at her that same way. He studied her for a moment longer before Billy called out a greeting to them and they broke apart while they returned it.

"Math first?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah. I'm having a lot of trouble with the proofs."

"You just need to practice. Get started while I clean these parts and let me know when you get stuck."

She nodded and got to work while Jake started spraying a small pile of unidentifiable car or motorcycle parts with cleaner. She wrinkled her nose as the smell reached her but focused on the first indecipherable math problem. They worked in companionable silence except for her occasional questions and his explanations.

The rumble of a truck sounded and she watched his face brighten. He left to collect Bella and Michele listened as she heard a car door slam and footsteps crunch across the yard. Her smile only faltered slightly as a lovely brunette walked into the garage, hand in hand with Jake. Most girls would take a hit to their self esteem when she stepped into a room. There wasn't any specific feature that stood out, but the whole package was put together very well. The girl smiled shyly then tripped over a wrench and nearly went sprawling. Jacob caught her as Michele stood gracefully and stepped over.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." she said sincerely. She was a lot like Jake, bright and lovely and untainted. She could feel the pain radiating from her, but that didn't affect the purity of her heart. She felt things deeply and there wasn't anything wrong with that.

The girl smiled again, "Hi, Shelly. Or should I call you Michele?"

"Shelly. That's what all my friends call me, thanks to that one." she replied with a flick of her hand towards Jake.

Bella looked up at Jake, "How did you get Shelly from Michele?"

"I used to call her Michelie when we were younger and it got shortened to just Shelly."

"Ah. So, what are we doing today?" she asked as she glanced between the two curiously.

"I'm helping Shelly with her math homework for a little while longer and then she has to go to work. After that we can do whatever."

"Okay." Bella replied as she settled down next to Michele's books. "Would you like me to help? I'm in Calculus."

Michele stared at her, "How did you manage that? I swear I feel like I'm trying to read a foreign language every time I crack open a math book."

Bella shrugged, "I've studied a lot."

"I'd really appreciate the help, then."

The two girls bent over the math book and missed the smile that flashed across Jake's face. His two favorite people were in his garage with him at the same time. Michele tried to focus on her homework and not on the boy sitting a few feet away with a toothbrush and car parts, cheerfully whistling while he removed the sludge from his new toys. She glared at his racket once but he grinned back unrepentantly and continued.

Bella was a very good tutor and Michele realized she might have to give up Jake as a math tutor since, while he could walk her through the problems, he understood them intuitively and couldn't explain them fully. Bella on the other hand knew the how's and why's and could explain them very well.

All too soon it was time for her to go. She packed up her books and smiled at Bella. "Thank you so much. I think I understand them a lot better now. Would you be willing to tutor me again?"

Bella smiled in pleasure, "Sure. Just let me know when."

"Thanks." she replied with feeling before turning her attention to Jake. "See you tomorrow?"

He hopped to his feet and tugged her over for a hug. "Sure, sure. Who are you helping today?"

"The Clearwater's. They need their roof reshingled."

Jacob glanced up at the sky, which was covered with low clouds and threatened rain. "Be careful."

"I will be." she replied with a soft smile. She loved that he worried over her and appreciated it for the gift it was. "See you later. It was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too, Shelly." Bella replied with a smile.

Michele headed out into the forest at a light jog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michele smiled a bit as she got ready to face the day. She had slept pretty well, almost like she had been watched over by her familiar, though he was nowhere in evidence when she woke up. She met Jacob in their usual place and grinned up at him. "Ready for another fun day of classes?"

"Sure, sure. You ready for the math test?" he asked cheerfully.

She grimaced, "I hope so. You'll let me peek if I get really stuck?"

"You better be really stuck." he replied offhandedly as he grabbed her hand and led her to class.

"You know I never cheat unless I'm really stuck."

"I know. Hopefully Bella's tutoring has helped a little."

"I think it has, but we've only done it twice."

"Well just think how happy she'll be if you've already learned enough to improve your grade."

Michele grinned up at him and her smile faltered slightly at what she saw. Usually it was just Jake with the bright, undefined aura of whatever else it was but for a second it was Jake and a wolf. She blinked and it was back to normal.

"You okay?" he asked as he saw the change in her expression.

"Yeah." She shook her head, "I must not have slept as well as I thought. Let's go take a test."

He frowned at her for a moment before tugging her into the classroom.

----------

Michele was at the Clearwater's again, trying to finish their roof before the storm hit. It was Sunday so she had the entire day if it held off. She glanced around as she heard her name called from below. She leaned over and saw the sheriff motioning for her to get down. She couldn't hear him over the wind so moved her tools carefully and climbed down the ladder on sure feet.

"Hi, Chief Swan. Is it already time for your check up?" she asked. Her parents had passed away three years ago and she had no next of kin. The laws of the tribe allowed children over the age of twelve to live on their own if they could support themselves and there was a family willing to keep an eye on things. They did not hold with sending orphaned children off to orphanages unless there was no other alternative. Billy had vouched for her so she was able to live in her parent's house. It was paid off so her cost of living was fairly minimal.

She worked odd jobs on the reservation in trade for groceries and household goods and spent summers working full time in Portland. The money made during the summer combined with her monthly trips to Portland and Seattle to sell handicrafts kept her in funds as far as everyone knew and she was happy to let them operate under that assumption.

The only problem had been when the chief had gotten wind of the fact she was living alone. She had been legally emancipated shortly after their passing but the Chief was not comfortable with a young girl living on her own. She thought it might be because he had a daughter and wouldn't want her left to her own devices at twelve either. He had taken her to an orphanage in Seattle and she had been stuck there for months before she was able to make her way back to the Rez. She had fought him bitterly and finally the council had needed to step in to keep him from having her removed again. They worked a deal where he checked in on her every two weeks and an adult from the tribe had to visit her house at least three times a week to make sure everything was okay. He was a good man and tried to do right by the community he served so she didn't really hold it against him. Much.

"Yes. How have things been, Michele? Bella mentioned she's been tutoring you in math." he said approvingly.

"She's very good at explaining things. She would make a good teacher if she could walk around a classroom without tripping over the desks." Michele replied with a grin that the chief returned.

"Do you only study at the Black's or do you study at your house as well?" he asked.

"I've had her and Jake over a couple times for homework parties."

"Good. And who checked in with you since last time?" he asked, back to business.

"Sue and Harry came over for dinner one night each week. Jacob brought Billy over once a week, and Emily came once each week as well."

The sheriff frowned lightly at the mention of Emily. She was barely an adult, but he couldn't argue since she was technically of legal age. "How are things in school?"

"Better now that Bella's tutoring me in math. I aced the test we took last week." she replied happily.

"Good. And you've been working around the reservation?"

"Yes, sir."

"No problems with anyone?"

"No, sir. Everyone treats me the same as always."

The chief nodded. "Anything I should know?"

Michele considered the question for a minute so he'd know she wasn't just telling him what he wanted to hear. "No. Everything is good."

He nodded. "I'll be checking with the others just to make sure."

"I know, sir." she replied with a fretful look at the sky as rain started falling in fat splotches. "Damn." she muttered as she realized she wouldn't be able to finish the repairs in time.

The sheriff gave her a look that clearly said she was too young to swear before heading for the ladder. "I'll get your tools. You shouldn't climb on a wet roof."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he climbed the ladder and packed up the tools. He was back on the ground a couple minutes later, safe and sound. He took the tools into Harry's garage and returned to her. "Do you want a ride home?"

She looked around at the building downpour and decided walking didn't sound all that appealing. "Yes, please."

He led her over to the cruiser and they spent the five minute drive in silence. She had discovered that the chief was a man of few words on his own time. When he was in full sheriff mode he could interrogate you half to death but any other time you'd be lucky to hear him string three words together.

The sheriff pulled up in front of a tiny house near the beach where Jake and Bella had been to a bonfire so long ago. It was freshly painted a soft blue with white trim. There was a garden running wild along one side and a few pots of flowers tumbled along the patio. Curtains hung in the windows and a padded bench was on the small porch. It looked very homey and welcoming except for the muddy footprints leading up her steps and the open door.

"Wait here." he ordered as he got out of the car and walked cautiously to the house.

He studied the footprints closely as he moved onto the porch and stood just to the side of the open door, looking in. A moment later he called a greeting and Michele watched Jake step onto the porch. The two men spoke seriously for a few moments while glancing repeatedly in her direction.

Tired of the suspense, she climbed out of the car and walked over to them. They immediately went silent. She frowned up at them curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Jake frowned darkly, "The door was open when I got here. Those are my footprints. Sorry."

"What?" she demanded before barreling into the house. She looked around but everything appeared to be in its place. She stepped back outside as she heard new voices. It sounded like Sam, Jared, and Paul. They were talking quietly with the Chief and gesturing towards the forest.

Michele paused as she got a really good look at the three of them together. She saw Jared all the time and knew something had changed with him, and she had gotten the same impression from her distant contact with Sam. Paul, however was new and felt almost raw. She didn't see him often so she wasn't sure how long it had been since he changed. Right now he was a lot like how Jared had felt when he first came back, but much angrier. They felt dangerous, but not as an immediate threat. It was like walking across hot coals. You could do it, but it wasn't necessarily a good idea and it should be completed as quickly as possible. She studied them closely enough to catch Paul's attention and caught her breath at what she saw. For just a second it had been like she was looking at a pack of wolves. It couldn't be right, but it had never been wrong. That was why she rarely mingled with people. She always saw strange things when she looked at them. She decided to leave her questions about them for later as who broke into her home was more pressing than whatever had happened that she would drag out of Jared eventually.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. She noticed Jared's and Paul's hands shaking lightly. Jared glanced at her for an instant before returning his eyes to the sheriff. He and Paul kept flickering between their undefined aura's and the wolf shape. _Maybe the entire tribe expresses extreme anger that way?_ Sam looked serene as usual and his energy was undefined. He either had better control of his emotions or he blew her theory out of the water. Or maybe it was because he wasn't as familiar to her so it was harder to see clearly? But Paul wasn't familiar to her either so that couldn't be it. She was more familiar with Sam than Paul because Paul was always pissed about something so she generally avoided him.

"They spotted an intruder and followed her into the forest for a ways before she lost them. You should spend the night elsewhere tonight, Michele." Chief Swan said.

She looked at him, startled, all thoughts of wolfy energy gone for the moment. "What do you mean?"

"The boys saw someone in your house and until we figure out who or why I don't want you there alone."

"But, where would I go?" she asked.

Jacob reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You can stay at our place. Billy won't mind. He likes your cooking."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I'll keep you company while you pack a bag." he said before pulling her into the house.

Only Sam noticed Jared's increased shaking at the contact between the two teens.

----------

Michele smiled at Billy. "Thank you for letting me stay while they figure out who broke into my house."

"It's no trouble." he replied as his eyes crinkled into a smile. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks. What would you like for dinner tonight?" she asked already checking the contents of the cabinets for possibilities.

"Whatever you'd like to cook." he replied as Jake said, "Spaghetti and garlic bread."

She grinned, "Spaghetti and garlic bread it is." She tossed them both out of the tiny kitchen and got to work.

After they ate she washed the dishes and put away the leftovers. They would do nicely for Billy's lunch the next day and he smiled in appreciation. Jake and Michele sat together on the couch watching television like it was a normal visit while Billy retired to his room.

When it was time for bed Jake stood and pulled her to her feet. "You can take my room."

"Oh, Jake. I can't take away your bed."

"You're not. I'm just loaning it to you for a while."

She eyed his six foot plus frame and frowned. "There's no way you'll fit on that couch. I'll be fine out here."

Rather than argue he picked her up and carried her effortlessly to his room where he tossed her lightly on the bed. He laughed when she tried to scowl at him as she bounced once before climbing to her feet. She scrambled over to him and tried to duck around and out the door but he caught her waist and trapped her against him with her feet dangling several inches from the floor.

She looked up at him breathlessly and their gazes caught and held. He gave her a puzzled look before he bent down and placed her on the bed. She smiled up at him for a moment before he released her and backed from the room.

"Good night, Shelly." he said before closing the door.

"Good night, Jake." she returned quietly, hoping tonight would be nightmare free. Or at the very least scream free.

----------

The week passed in similar fashion. Though she had nightmares every night she only woke up screaming once, much to her embarrassment. She had blamed it on the scary movie they had watched before bed and that had been accepted with the expected amount of ribbing. Each morning she woke up and got ready for school in the Black house. She cooked breakfast for the three of them and then they headed out to school. Jake would hold her hand while they walked or while he drove her little Pinto down the rain washed streets. They sat close during their classes and at lunch and would return to the Black house in the same manner they left it. They would work on homework and Rabbit repairs until Bella arrived. Bella would tutor Michele in math and then she would go to work while Jake and Bella hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Michele would come back and cook dinner for everyone and they would hang out until bed time. Things had gone back to normal between them. No more searching looks or odd tension, just two friends as they always had been. Though every time he got close to her he gave her puzzled looks like he was trying to figure something out. Of course, it could have been in response to how much she was staring at him. The wolf shape had slowly become more dominate until sometimes it blurred Jake out, though that seemed to only be when he was talking about Embry. Maybe anger brought it on? She decided she'd have to do a study to see if different people took on different shapes when they were mad.

Finally, as nice as it was to be around Jake all the time, she decided she had inconvenienced them enough and she would not be driven out of her home. Aside from that, she was hard pressed to find time to work without Jake trying to see what she was doing so she had needed to let her contact know she was unavailable for the week. She also missed Jared something fierce. They maintained their relationship away from prying eyes, knowing others wouldn't see it the same way they did.

She was currently debating the issue of going home with Jake, who was violently opposed to the idea, though he wouldn't tell her why. She had finally confronted him when he got back from the movie outing with Bella and her friends. He looked a bit flushed and clammy and ordinarily she wouldn't take advantage of his weakness like this, but she wanted to go home. The wolf shape was almost completely obscuring him and it was distracting her while she tried to make her argument.

"Jake, I won't be driven from my home by a random woman that broke into my house. She was probably looking for food or something and is long gone by now."

"You can't know that."

"And you can't know that she's out for my life's blood. I'm going home, Jacob."

"Is it so bad, being around me all the time?" he asked.

She looked appalled as she answered him, "No! I love being with you."

"Then why do you want to go so badly?" he demanded.

"I've imposed on you long enough. Besides, I miss my little house." she replied. _And my familiar._

He looked at her pleadingly, "Please don't go. I've heard them talking and they're worried."

"Who's worried?"

"The council. I don't know why and Billy said he'd tell me when it was time, but I don't want you to go."

"Jake, I'm going."

They looked up as they heard Billy roll into the room. "Dad. Please talk some sense into her."

Billy shook his head, "If she wants to leave we cannot stop her."

"Dad!" Jake cried in frustration. "Fine. Then I'll stay at her house."

"That is not appropriate, Jacob. You live here." he argued.

"You know something's going on. I can't leave her there alone if she's in danger." he cried as his entire frame shook in frustration.

Billy frowned, "Shelly, it's time for you to go home. Please call if you need anything at all."

Michele blinked at the abrupt dismissal but gave the now violently trembling Jake a kiss on the cheek and left quickly. She was surprised that Billy had agreed with her so quickly considering that Jake had said he was worried, but perhaps Jake had misunderstood or was overreacting. Either way, she was happy to be home as she flipped on the lights and put her stuff away. Everything appeared to be in order and she sighed as she flopped on her bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

----------

Michele shuddered in relief as familiar arms wrapped themselves around her. The nightmare was over and peace was here.

"Shhh. I've got you, sweet girl. Everything is okay." the most treasured voice in her world murmured into her hair. "Get some sleep now."

She curled into the voice and sank back into sleep. For the first time in a week it was mercifully dreamless. Large hands stroked her hair and back soothingly as he comforted this most precious girl.

The sun shone brightly through her windows as Michele opened her eyes. For a long moment she wasn't sure where she was but then smiled slightly at the sight of her familiar, out cold on the other side of the bed.

"You're here." she said happily as she wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

He opened his eyes sleepily, "I told you I always would be."

"Why did you let them send me to Jake's house for so long?"

"To keep you safe. Don't ask so many questions, little girl." he replied. It was his standard response for when she was pestering him about unnecessary information.

She studied him closely, "What happened?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

"You know something."

"So?" he asked a little edgily.

"Are you all right?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" he responded.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled again, "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I told you before I'd always be here to take care of you. Now, isn't it the 21st today?" he asked as he stretched.

She glanced at the clock before jumping out of bed. "I need to be in Portland in three hours."

"Then you better hurry up. I already loaded the car for you last night while you were asleep."

"Thank you." she replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to get ready.

"Do you mind if I come with you this time?" he asked.

She grinned, "Really? Do you mean it? I thought you hated these trips."

"I seem to have found a certain amount of charm in them." he replied dryly before tugging her against him for a quick hug.

"Give me five minutes."

He nodded and went over to the phone. "I need to give Sam a quick call."

"Okay." she replied after giving him a searching look. They had never used to hang out before he disappeared but now they seemed very close. "Jared?" she asked hesitantly.

He immediately turned back to her, "Yeah, Michele?"

"Why did you stop coming over and start hanging out with Sam all the time?"

He grimaced, "I told you before that I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Please understand that it's not because I don't want to."

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure yet."

She nodded, "I'll figure it out eventually. Go make your call."

He smiled softly before heading into the living room and the phone. Michele dashed off to get ready as quickly as possible. Five minutes later he was sitting behind the wheel of her car and backing carefully out of the drive. "Put on your seatbelt." he ordered as he pulled over in front of her house.

Michele blinked at him, "What?"

"Seatbelt." he replied before reaching over and clipping it into place. She frowned at him for a moment before shrugging.

They headed out of town at a very reasonable pace and she glanced between him and the speedometer curiously several times as houses slowly moved past. They hit the freeway and his speed didn't improve as much as she'd hoped. They were never going to get to Portland at this rate.

"Jared." she finally said.

"Hmm?" he asked with a quick glance at her.

"Is there any reason in particular you're going just below the speed limit? Do you need me to drive?"

He scoffed, "No. I'm just keeping it safe."

She looked at him incredulously, "You're not serious."

"Of course I am. Just because we're running late doesn't mean we should take unnecessary risks."

"Pull over." she said flatly. "Now."

He glanced at her in concern before doing as she asked. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stopped the car, turned on the flashers, and carefully set the brake.

"That. What on earth is going on?"

"What?"

"You're acting like an overprotective mother hen. You have been since you came back. It's making me crazy. Why are you doing it?"

He looked away and frowned. "I'm not supposed to say."

"According to whom?" she demanded.

"I just can't." He took her face in his warm palms, "I can't explain right now, but please trust me."

She studied him closely for several long moments before nodding slowly. "All right, but could you please stop acting so weird?"

"Weird how?"

"Like overprotective. Drive the speed limit at the very least." she replied.

He rested his forehead against hers for a long moment before nodding, "I'll try."

"See that you do." she replied as tingling started in every point of contact between them. She lifted a hand to brush it down his cheek and trembled at the energy she felt between them.

He tilted his head just enough to brush his lips across hers in a feather light kiss and they both shivered. Jared drew back slightly and they got lost in each other's eyes for a long moment before he deliberately looked away.

"Sorry." he murmured as released her.

She frowned, "Don't be."

He darted a quick glance at her before shifting back into gear and getting on the road. "It's not right."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm three years older than you. It's not right that I take advantage of you like that."

She stared at him in surprise, "Take advantage of me? That wasn't taking advantage of me."

"Of course it was." he replied flatly.

"How?"

"You're only sixteen."

"And sixteen year olds aren't capable of deciding who they would like to kiss or not?"

"Of course they are but you're not the average sixteen year old and I don't want to break the trust you've put in me."

"Jared, you couldn't do that." she replied as she reached for his hand.

"What about Jake?" he asked slowly. "How would he feel to know I kissed you?"

Michele frowned at him, "I'm not sure he'd care as long as you treated me right."

It was Jared's turn to stare, though he returned his eyes to the road quickly enough, "I thought you two were an item. The other night-"

She cut him off, "Was you talking, not me. There's only one person in the world that knows all about me and it's not Jake."

"So, you two aren't . . ." he trailed off.

She frowned at him, "No. Why would I want someone else when I already have you?"

"That's not fair to you."

She huffed, "Would you please trust that I know myself well enough to know what I want and you well enough to know it's you?"

"But you don't know everything about me."

"Nor you me. We know enough. We've seen each other at our best and worst."

"You haven't seen me at my worst yet." he muttered.

She lifted a brow, "Oh no? You seemed pretty raw when you came back last year. I'd say that was the worst I'd ever seen you."

"What if it gets worse than that?"

"Not going to change my mind. Would you please get a move on, granny, so I can make money and pay my bills?" she replied changing the subject.

He looked at her for a long moment before doing as she asked. They chatted about inconsequential things for the rest of the trip and he did all of the unloading without breaking a sweat.

She glared at him, "When did you get so darn strong?"

He shrugged carelessly, "Around the same time I got so darn tall."

She glanced around and noticed an unusual number of women looking at her almost complete booth. She had the feeling it was going to be a busy day and not because she had such lovely jewelry and knick-knacks to sell. He caught her frowning at a group of women and touched her back to get her attention.

"What's wrong, Michele?"

She frowned, "They're leering at you."

"And that bothers you why?"

"Well, they'd have a man fired for looking at them the way they're eyeing you. It's a double standard and not at all appropriate."

He chuckled, "So you're mad because you think they're sexually harassing me?"

"Yes."

"Is that the only reason?"

Michele glanced away as she blushed, "Well, that blond is gorgeous. I couldn't compete with her if I my life depended on it." Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized her sub-text had come out as text. She squeezed her eyes shut as her cheeks burned. She peeked open one eye when she felt gentle tugging on her hands.

"There is no competition." he said quietly when he had her eyes.

"I know." she muttered before turning away to tidy her display.

He pulled her back around to face him, "What that means is that she's so insignificant she's not even on the radar."

She looked up into his eyes to scoff but saw nothing but sincerity in his gaze. She frowned instead, "I don't understand you. One minute it's not okay to kiss me and the next it's okay to tell me I have a shot."

He slid his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers, "You have considerably more than a shot and it's not okay to kiss you while you're sixteen. We need to be careful about not getting carried away. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you'd never hurt me." she argued.

"Not on purpose, but what if I lose control?"

"Of what?" she wondered.

"And thus begins the next round in an ever circling discussion." he replied disgustedly.

"Can we skip to part where you kiss me again, then?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned lightly, "Just one."

She nodded before tiptoeing to capture his lips in a shy kiss. They broke apart before it got too steamy and she blushed when he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "More than a shot?"

"Considerably."

"Good. Let's sell some stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

Michele hurried to school and waited in her customary place for Jake to arrive. She was still pleased about the profitable weekend she'd had. It would keep her in visible funds for a while and that made life simpler. When the bell rang and he still hadn't made it, she worried but went to class figuring he was just running late.

When he hadn't arrived by lunch, she really started to worry. She weighed the pros and cons of skipping, knowing if she did the sheriff would hear about it and want to know what was going on. Finally, after much debate she chose to remain in school for the day and hurry over to Jake's the minute the bell rang. She waited impatiently through her classes and barely paid any attention at all to the teachers. They should be grateful she was there at that point. Something was wrong. She could feel it and it worried her.

The last bell rang and she was out of her seat like a shot and running through the woods towards the Black residence. She checked the garage first and saw no sign of Jake. She headed to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer and soon the knocking turned to pounding. She finally gave up and headed to the Clearwaters.

When she arrived she found Sue there looking frazzled. "Why don't you go on home, dear? You can help out later. I have a lot of things to take care of today and don't need you underfoot right now."

Michele blinked at the woman in surprise before shrugging and departing for home. Time dragged as she waited for Jake to call or night to fall so Jared would come over and she fell into an exhausted sleep on the couch. She woke late and had to rush to get to school. Jared hadn't come by and that worried her as well. He never would have left her on the couch. _Could it be connected?_ She only just made it to school on time and there was no Jake waiting in the seat next to her. Or anywhere else for that matter. Thoroughly annoyed, she waited out the day before heading back to the Black house.

She pounded on the door and Billy answered. "Where's Jake? Is he all right?" she asked in a rush.

"Jake's fine. He went out with some friends."

"For two days? Billy, he's missing school."

"Only a few days. He'll be back soon." he replied.

She didn't like the feeling she was getting from him but couldn't pinpoint what it was. She asked a few more questions, trying to figure out where he was but Billy wouldn't tell her anything. Michele finally gave up and promised herself she'd come back everyday until Jake talked to her himself.

When she got home there was a letter on her pillow. Curious, she sat down and opened it.

_Michele,_

_Had to take care of something. Should be back in a week or so. Behave yourself and get some sleep._

_I WILL BE BACK._

_J_

It took two more days for her to move from annoyed to royally pissed off. Jared hadn't come by or called but he somehow found time to leave her notes when she wasn't home. Notes were nice, but why did he kiss and run? Was he regretting kissing her? She could tell he did them in a hurry because the writing was very sloppy and it was just the same sentence, "I will be back." _Can't wait until you are so I can give you a piece of my mind. Let me think I have a shot and run like hell? We're going to talk about this just as soon as I see you._ Over the weekend it had seemed like things were moving in a new direction between them, but then he up and disappeared and she wasn't getting much sleep because of it. Her thoughts circled to what she'd overheard at lunch. Sam, Paul, and their newest recruit Embry were missing as well as Jake and Jared. She wondered if she should call Bella and ask her thoughts on it.

----------

Michele sat in class Thursday morning and tried to pay attention to the teacher so she wouldn't fall asleep. She was angry and hurt over Jared's sudden disappearance. It was nice he was leaving notes so she didn't think he had disappeared, but why did he have to go in the first place? When sleep claimed her, her dreams were not entirely peaceful.

_She was twelve and screaming again. Nightmares haunted her every time she closed her eyes so she had taken to drinking an absurd amount of coffee to get through the days – and nights – since her parents deaths. At first, she had been numb. That only lasted until they took her off the sedatives then her subconscious had a field day. She had watched her family die every time she'd fallen asleep since. She'd even died a few times in her nightmares. Mostly by the hand of the red-eyed demon that had killed her mother. Everyone said it had been a hallucination, but how else do you explain her getting out of the car if not for him? Chewing through the seatbelt? Why he left her as the sole survivor was a mystery, as was how she got to the hospital. All she knew was that a nurse had spotted her during a lull in the emergency room and there had been a beautifully crafted note in her pocket explaining what happened and where the wreck was._

_Wait, something was different this time. She wasn't alone when she woke up. Someone was holding her and speaking gently to her. They sounded scared. Maybe they saw what she did? She slowly pulled back and looked up into the face she adored. She threw her arms around him as she spoke, "J-Jared?" _

"_Hey, sweet girl, what's going on?" he asked as he pushed her sweaty hair from her face._

"_I-I k-keep s-seeing them d-d-die." she stuttered around her fresh tears._

"_Oh, sweetheart." he murmured as he pulled her against his chest._

_Even through her distress she felt her heart stir at the endearment. It solidified what she already knew to be true. He cared about her the same as she for him. The absolute certainty of that helped calm her and within a few moments she had stopped her tears and accepted a Kleenex to wipe her face "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was out for a walk and heard you screaming."_

"_You were walking all the way over here?"_

_His hold on her tightened, "I wanted to check on you. You haven't been looking very good the last few days. Obviously you're not having the best time right now," he hastened to say when her eyes narrowed dangerously, "but you looked really terrible when I saw you yesterday."_

_She sighed. She knew there was no way she could hide how bad things were from him and probably not from anyone else if she didn't do something drastic and soon. Her face crumpled, "I can't sleep. Every time I do, I see them and I'm so scared and alone. Nothing is ever going to be okay again. I'm all alone. All alone."_

"_No, Michele, you'll never be alone. I'll always be right here beside you." he said as he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the headboard of her tiny bed with her curled against him. "Right here with you. Always. Go to sleep and I'll keep watch."_

"_You have to sleep too." she argued._

_He shifted them around until her face was resting on his chest and he was lying flat on the bed and under the blankets with her. "There, now I can sleep and keep watch."_

"_Okay." she said quietly as she buried her face in his warm chest._

_She marveled at how well he fit against her as he ran his hand across her back in soothing patterns. His calloused fingertips made an interesting texture against the soft skin as he slipped his hand underneath her shirt. She purred lightly as he stroked the length of her back and allowed herself to relax into him._

_Michele slammed awake again only to find him already wrapped around her and speaking comfortingly. As her heart rate went back to normal she realized they were sitting up and he was still speaking to her. "I've got you. You're safe."_

"_Thank you." she murmured as she slipped back into sleep. It happened several times during the night and he was there every time, soothing her and talking quietly until she went back to sleep._

_The dream changed and she was fifteen. She wondered where Jared could be. He should have been able to sneak out by now. She paced from one end of the porch to the other as the hours ticked by with no sign of him. Finally, she flopped onto the swing and sleep claimed her. She came screaming awake as the sun peeked over the horizon and looked around in confusion before remembering that Jared had disappeared. She rubbed her hair back as she stumbled inside and brewed a pot of coffee to drink while she worked._

_Months passed and she only just got enough sleep to show up in classes. Never mind learn anything. Her grades plummeted, deep circles ringed her eyes, she lost weight because she stopped eating when she stopped sleeping, and she was always shaking from a caffeine overdose. Jake hovered over her incessantly and constantly fretted. It was enough to make her insane and for a while it did. She tried any means she could think of to get to sleep and one day Jake found her unconscious on the floor with an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her. When she finally convinced him she wasn't suicidal, which she had no idea how she had managed given her state of mind, she gave up hope that Jared would return to her. She was once again alone and the shock of it was almost enough to break her. Coffee was her constant companion and sleep was the enemy._

_She was sitting at her desk, drinking coffee and staring at the wall at two o'clock in the morning when the door slammed open. Her coffee cup shattered on the wooden floor and she stumbled to her feet. Jared walked in and the look he gave her was enough to stop her heart. He was furious. Beyond furious. Far angrier than she had ever seen or knew he could be. When they locked eyes the anger was momentarily wiped out by complete shock but just as quickly he regained control of himself and went back to furious. When he was standing toe to toe with her he broke the silence. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"_

_She stared up at him in complete shock, incapable of speech while he glared down into her eyes._

"_Do you have any idea what it did to me to hear that you had taken a bottle of sleeping pills? Were you _trying_ to kill yourself or do you care so little?" he demanded._

_She continued to stare at him uncomprehendingly as he shouted down at her. She could hardly make sense of the fact he was there, never mind what he was saying. Her mind was surely playing tricks on her. Her hallucination was blurring at the edges and there was a not so transparent wolf covering his features, so it should be over soon. _No! Don't go!_ she thought desperately as he blurred further. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders to give her a light shake when she still didn't answer his questions._

_Michele blinked at the contact. You can't _feel_ a hallucination. She reached a shaky hand forward until it rested on his burning stomach. Hallucinations weren't scorching hot to the touch. He gave her another light shake and her gaze snapped back up from his stomach. "J-Jared?"_

_He stilled at the fragile quality of her voice. She was devastated. He had left and stayed away for so long and when he finally came back he yelled at her? He was her faith. He broke it when he left and he was yelling at her? What had she done to deserve this? She had been trying to survive without him. She was just so _tired_ of it all. She didn't want to die but she sure as hell didn't want to live like this._

_Her eyes opened as she felt the world shift and realized he had picked her up to carry her into her bedroom. The sight of the neatly made bed was enough to bring tears to her eyes. It had been the enemy for so long she didn't go near it, even when she was trying to sleep. Napping on the couch was easier than not sleeping in the big bed that she only used because hers had been too small for her and Jared to share._

_She missed his frown at the obvious sign of abandonment and curled into herself when he set her down. Her voice was no more than a whisper when she spoke, "Please don't yell anymore." _

"_Michele." he murmured before leaning against the headboard with her curled in his lap. "Sweet girl, what happened? Are you all right? Obviously you're not. Why didn't you call if things were this bad?"_

_She shook her head, "You left me. Why would I have called? If you wanted me you would have come over or called instead of not showing up. You just disappeared. I tried to report you missing, but they said you were home and fine so that meant you didn't want to be with me. Why would I call when you were so clear?"_

_He pulled her up so she could see the agony in his eyes when he spoke to her, "Michele, I didn't leave. Something happened and I had to stay away for a while. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."_

"_What was so important that you couldn't tell me you had to go? It only takes a minute to make a call."_

"_I can't tell you. I'm sorry, sweet girl. Please, if I had any idea it was this hard for you I would have worked even harder to get back to you."_

_He was so warm and real and _there_ that finally she started to believe that maybe this wasn't a dream or hallucination. "But where did you go? Why?"_

"_I had to. Come on, I've got you now. Get some rest and we can talk in the morning." he said gently as he cradled her in his lap and started rubbing her back._

_Contentment slowly stole over her and she drifted, but wouldn't allow herself to sleep. After the sixth time she'd jerked herself awake, convinced that if she slept she would wake to a nightmare and be alone, he realized what she was doing and spoke firmly, "I will be here when you wake up. Go to sleep, little girl."_

_And just like that, she curled into his excessively tall frame and wonderful heat and let herself sleep. She had never felt safer than when the wolf guarded her._

Michele snapped awake as the pieces fell into place and she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to figure it out. No wonder he had asked her to tell her mother's story again. He wanted her thinking about the old stories and one that could have a seed of truth in it. _Jeez, how could I have been so blind for so long? Stupid shape-shifters._ She decided to start with Jake since he was the worst liar to ever walk the earth and he'd have no choice but to confirm. She cut school as soon as class was over and headed for the Black house.

Michele pounded on the door to Jake's house, "Jake Black, you answer this door right now!"

When no answer was immediately forthcoming the slight girl put her fists on her hips and yelled at the top of her voice, which was quite impressive despite her small stature – although she _had_ managed to grow a couple of inches recently. "I know what's going on with you and if you don't want me shouting it from your porch you'll talk to me this instant!" She gave them a minute to process that before continuing, even louder if that was possible, "How's the pack?"

The door slammed open and massive hands dragged her inside before slamming it shut. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim interior and as soon as she could make out that is was Jake in front of her she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He returned it for a moment before pushing her roughly away.

He wouldn't make eye contact with her as he spoke. "If you know what's going on, why are you here?" he demanded.

"Because I can help." came her gentle reply.

"How so?"

"You of all people should know that. You told me once that I was a calming influence on you. Even when I'm angry."

"It's not safe for you." he replied flatly, still looking away from her.

She studied him closely, "You're not shaking. I don't see any danger."

"I snapped before and almost hurt my father." he replied quietly.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself." she replied before reaching up and resting her fingertips on his cheek. She marveled that as much as he'd grown she didn't have to stretch as far to do so. "Jake, won't you look at me?"

He sighed, "I can't. I'm a monster."

She recoiled as if slapped. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth and you know it."

"I don't know any such thing." she retorted. "You know the stories. Wolves aren't monsters; they are protectors of our tribe. It is an honor for you to be chosen for such a task."

He grimaced darkly. "You wouldn't say that if it were you."

"You think not? I work to protect the tribe in my own way every single day. How could I find anything dishonorable in being a wolf?"

"Maybe because you didn't almost kill your only family."

"Be that as it may, Jake, you can't keep avoiding me. There's no reason to."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do."

"What about Sam? He hurt Emily and it tears him up inside."

_Oh. That explains a lot._ "Things happen. Sometimes they have terrible consequences but that doesn't mean we should hide from the world." She pulled his face closer to hers so he had no choice but to look into her eyes. "I care about you. You're not going to get rid of me this easily."

She knew he didn't really _want_ to be away from her; he was just scared of the potentially deadly consequences. She was too but she wasn't going to let him know that. Besides, she had ways of protecting herself that he didn't know about.

"What about Bella? You haven't been avoiding her too, have you?" she asked, knowing the other girl depended on Jake for her very sanity at times.

"I haven't spoken with her either."

They were interrupted by the sound of multiple pairs of big feet entering the back door. Jake grimaced lightly and turned around, keeping one hand firmly wrapped around her shoulders. "Hey guys."

"You told her?" Sam asked evenly as Jared, Paul, and Embry filed in behind him. Jared kept his face carefully blank but Michele could sense his unease and wasn't sure the source.

"Of course not. You ordered me not to tell and I can't." Jake returned resentfully.

Sam turned his attention to Michele, "How did you know?"

She gave him a look that clearly said she was in doubt of his intelligence, "I did grow up here. I heard the same stories as you did."

"And you put that together with werewolves really do exist? I don't believe you." Paul growled.

"Why not?" she hedged, heartbeat accelerating as she wondered how she could get out of this without admitting anything.

"Because it's a lie." Sam replied evenly.

"Does it matter? I'm not going to tell anyone." she felt her energy gathering as that other sense picked up danger from Paul's direction. He was shaking so hard she could hear his teeth chattering. She flicked a glance at him before returning her attention to Sam. "Maybe you should calm him down?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder at the young wolf. "Calm down, Paul. She's not going to cause trouble for us."

"But how does she know if Jake didn't tell her? She's lying, that's obvious." Paul replied between clenched teeth.

"It is. We'll have a better chance of getting the truth out of her if she's not afraid for her life, now _calm down_."

Paul looked over at them and Jake moved to partially block Michele from his view. His face darkened instantly and there was a sudden tearing sound as he phased. He launched himself at her so quickly the others didn't have a chance to intervene. Just as he was about to reach her he howled in agony and dropped to the floor at her feet, slowly phasing back to his human form.

Michele glanced quickly away from the naked boy as she swore quietly but knowledgeably. She tried to decide how much she was going to have to tell them since they obviously weren't going to let her side step how she took down a giant wolf without ever moving a muscle. Her attention snapped to Jared when he grabbed her and spun her towards him. He started moving his hands over her to check for injuries and he was vibrating hard with the effort not to phase as well.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, "Shhh. I'm fine, he's fine, everything is fine. Take a deep breath and focus on me for a moment." She allowed her energy to flow into him and he quickly calmed down.

Meanwhile Jake helped Paul up and took him to his room with a nearby blanket for cover. He threw a concerned glance over his shoulder but didn't speak. Sam looked over at the pair and waited silently until Jared was still. He wanted answers but knew now was not a good time to demand them. He would give them a moment to collect themselves and then get the information he needed. How that little scrap of a girl – well not as little as she used to be – was able to take down one of his pack without moving was something he needed to know. And the ability to calm Jared with only a few murmured words was also of vital importance, especially if it could be used on the rest of them.

"Michele?" Sam asked once he was sure Jared was under control.

She looked over at him nervously, "Yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, uncertain if he was referring to calming Jared or stopping Paul.

"Both would be nice."

She grimaced, "A girl can hope."

Jared dragged her over to the couch and sat with her tucked onto his lap. "Tell us."

Once she recovered from the shock of him being so open in front of the others Michele sighed and looked away. "I'm not sure how I did it. It's something I've always been able to do."

"Can you explain how it feels to you?" her familiar asked gently.

"I can feel danger when it's headed towards me – consciously or not – and then I can feel energy gathering around me. I never know what it's going to do, just that it will help me."

"Can you give us another example?"

"Remember when Jake found me at the edge of the ocean the day I fell in?"

Jared frowned as he did. She had been so pale he had been afraid she was dead. He had found Jake struggling to carry her more than a mile outside the reservation, determined to get her to a hospital no matter the cost. She had already been his closest friend and he had been terrified she wouldn't be all right. She hadn't woken up for the entire trip back to the Rez or the ambulance ride into Forks. It had been right after her parents had died and he had thought the nightmares had driven her over the edge and into suicide. It had been weeks before he believed that she really had just fallen in.

"It kept me safe from the tide and rocks and helped me get to the shore, but it was so difficult it exhausted me. I think part of the energy comes from me and part from everything else. I've gotten better and pulling it from outside me so I don't pass out, but sometimes it's still hard to control."

"And what happened today?"

"Paul was a danger to me so it wrapped around me and I think it kind of electrocuted him. It felt tingly and edgy, like a really serious lightning storm."

"Jared?"

"It flowed soothingly into him."

"Can you do that with any of us?"

"Yes, but I can't always predict which will happen. I was _really_ focusing on calming him down instead of defending myself."

"I see." Sam replied as the other two returned, Paul wearing borrowed sweats and looking uncomfortable.

She brightened as she thought of a question that they might actually answer now. "Who broke into my house?"

Jake shifted uneasily and let Sam answer the question. "A vampire."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"She's been testing our defenses. I'm not sure why she targeted your house specifically but that's why we didn't want you going home." Sam explained.

"But then you thought you didn't have a choice but to send me home when Jake changed. What if she had come back during the last four days?" she asked nervously.

"Jared patrolled every night." Sam assured her.

She frowned over at him, "You could have come in, you know."

He shook his head, "I was trying to keep my promise."

It took a moment for her to remember the promise, The first night he had comforted her she had made him promise he would never let anyone know by word or deed what was happening so she wouldn't be sent away.

"And now?"

He grimaced, "Sam knows. I didn't mean to, but I didn't know what was going on and couldn't stop it. He's been very discreet."

She cast a worried frown over the room, "Are any of you going to tell?"

Paul and Embry shook their heads while Embry spoke, "We don't even know what you're talking about. It's a surprise to see you two like this though. I didn't realize you were more than passing acquaintances."

Sam shook his head as well, "It's your secret, not mine. I keep it as best as I can."

Jake studied her closely but didn't confirm or deny.

"Jake?"

He frowned deeply, "I'll need to talk with both of you before I decide."

Paul shifted uncomfortably and she turned her attention to him. "I'm sorry. Does it still hurt?"

He shrugged lightly, "Nothing I can't live with."

Her brows furrowed, "May I try to make it stop? Please?"

He frowned but nodded hesitantly. She stepped forward and rested her fingertips on his forearms, a fierce frown overcoming her face. The rest watched closely as Paul's face slowly relaxed from its pained expression.

"How's that?" she asked quietly.

"Much better. It's all gone." he replied.

"Did it feel like I electrocuted you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. You don't know what you did to me?" he asked, dismayed.

"I can't control it very well most of the time, especially when I don't have a chance to concentrate on what I want to do first."

"I'll be sure not to surprise you again."

"Thanks." she returned with a smile and a quick hug, which took the wolf by surprise. He had, after all, just attacked her and could have killed her with little effort.

"So, what now?" Jake asked.

"We keep trying to catch her." Sam answered.

"And what about Shelly?" Paul asked.

"I'll be with her." Jared responded.

"Not all the time." Sam replied.

"Yes, all the time." Jared returned, voice hard.

Sam frowned at him and studied the pair closely. "Walk with me. Jake, Paul, keep an eye on Shelly."

They shared puzzled glances before Jared followed Sam silently out the door. Michele looked at the three wolves, "What's going on?"

Paul shook his head but Jake tilted his towards the door. A minute later his face went blank with surprise and his eyes whipped over to hers.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, poised to run out the door if need be.

"Nothing's wrong." he said in a slightly strangled voice.

"Quite hedging. What did you hear?" she demanded.

"Um, Jared will tell you."

"_What did you hear?_" she growled.

Just then Jared and Sam came back into the house. "Jared will be staying with you, Shelly." Sam said. "If I had known that's how things were I would have told him to tell you a long time ago. I'm impressed he managed to control it so well. It's going to be impossible to hide with everything that's going on though. And you shouldn't have to anyway. I'll speak with the council."

"There's no need to advertise our relationship." she muttered as she frowned at them curiously. Jared smiled over at her and Sam looked serious, but serene as usual. They spoke for a moment longer before her familiar stepped over and cupped her cheeks.

"You look tired." he murmured.

"I haven't gotten much sleep the last few days." she replied quietly.

"Then let's get you to bed." he said before scooping her up in his arms and striding out the door.

As they left she heard Paul ask, "What's going on with them, Sam?"

She turned her attention to Jared as she wondered the same thing. "Jared?"

"Yeah?" he drew it out into three syllables.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure you want to know." he replied quietly.

"Of course I do." she argued gently.

"Let's get you some sleep before we go into it." he hedged.

"Is everything all right?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"But it's not right?" she asked tiredly.

"We can talk about it later." he replied gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Michele." he replied as he opened the door and let it slam behind them. He carried her into the bedroom and dug out her pajamas. "Get changed, I'll be right back."

He stepped out to run a quick circuit around the house while she changed and was back within five minutes. He found her sitting up alertly on the bed in her tank top and shorts. She took his breath away and he had to pause just outside the door until he was certain he was in control.

"Jared?" she asked tentatively. She didn't understand the expression on his face.

He stepped forward and pulled the blankets back before taking a seat and leaning against the headboard. He pulled her against him and tugged the blankets up to tuck them around her. She shifted around until her head was against his chest and he tugged her into his lap then tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Everything is okay. We'll talk about you cutting school when you wake up, too." he whispered as he buried his nose in her silky hair. She relaxed into him and allowed him to soothe her into sleep, trusting that everything was indeed all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4**

Michele opened her eyes as the sun slanted through the window and frowned. She was very warm but the sun was wrong. It was coming through the wrong window. Her bedroom took the width of the house on one end and she had morning and afternoon sun. The light indicated morning, and that was all wrong.

She shifted slightly and realized the comfy surface she was curled into was not her bed, but rather Jared. His eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him. "Good morning."

He glanced around before returning her smile. "G'morning." he rumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday?"

"No. Would you like to explain why you cut school yesterday? Your education is very important."

She blinked at the topic change before glaring at him, "I'm getting good grades. One afternoon of missed classes is not going to change them. Why don't you want to tell me what happened?"

His eyes clouded with worry and his arms tightened around her convulsively, "I don't want to lose you."

Michele wound her arms around him, "I'm not going anywhere. See? Holding on tight. Immovable even."

He sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am. Now spill."

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked.

She considered that for a moment, "Isn't that what baby ducks do with their mothers? So they know which duck is their mom?"

He smiled a little, "Sort of."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked curiously.

"Wolves have something similar. We imprint on our . . . mates."

"What does that mean?"

"When we see our soul-mate we imprint on them."

"And then what? Do they do it back?"

"No, they have a choice."

"And this has what to do with yesterday?" He looked away and swallowed carefully. She reached up and stroked her fingertips down his cheek. When he still wouldn't look at her she shifted until she was sitting up on his lap and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"And you imprinted on me when you came back." she said, marveling at the thought that such a perfect creature could belong to her and want her to belong to him. "That's why the feeling from you changed so drastically all of a sudden. That's had me wondering for a long time. Why did Sam only realize it yesterday?"

"I told you I'd keep your secret and I made sure I wouldn't give anything else away before I came back. That's why I was gone for so long. He had no idea that things changed so radically for me the moment I laid eyes on you."

"So it did make you love me?"

"No, sweet girl, it just added an unbreakable bond over what was already there." He swallowed before whispering, "Are you very upset?"

She frowned at him, "Why would I be upset?"

He shrugged but didn't answer.

"Do you think I am unhappy? That I wouldn't want you as a life-mate?" she asked.

He shrugged again.

"Please talk to me. I miss your beautiful voice." she pressed.

"Are you upset?"

"Of course not. I love you, Jared. I have for a long time. As long as it didn't force you to love me too I'm good."

"I love you because of you, not because of some wolf thing."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

She tugged him close for a deep kiss that silenced his worries for the time being.

"So do you mind if I keep staying over? It's really hard to be away from you."

"I don't know. What's it worth to you?" she asked playfully.

"Everything." he replied with feeling.

"Then that's what I'll take. Am I going to school today?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't want the sheriff looking any more closely than necessary right now. Go get ready and I'll walk you." he commanded before heading for the kitchen to make coffee.

They had a quick breakfast before heading out into the sunshine. Jared reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Jake fell into step next to them.

The young wolf brushed his long hair out of his eyes impatiently. "I need to get rid of this."

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"All this hair. It makes me shaggy as a wolf and it's impossible to keep tied back when you're prone to shifting into a wolf at the least provocation."

"No! I love your hair. It's so beautiful. Please don't cut it off. Let me think of something else to help you. Please?" she implored. "Jared had already cut his off before I had a chance to veto the idea."

He frowned lightly, "Okay, but hurry up." He shifted topics, "Where are you working after school?" he asked as they ambled along the side of the street.

"The Clearwater's again. Still working on the roof. I'm worried about Harry though. He's been a bit pale lately. Do you know what he's worrying about?"

"Seth. Wolves run in his bloodline too." Jared responded quietly.

"Oh. What about Quil?"

"We're worried about him too." Jake responded.

"How many do you think there will be?"

"It depends on how many bloodsuckers are in the area. We had seven of them living here so I bet we'll get at least that many. So far we have Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and me. That leaves two more."

"Who do you think they will be?"

"Quil almost definitely. Not sure about the other, but probably Seth. There are no more males left except for the really young ones. Embry and I are young to have turned."

"What about girls? Rachel? Leah?"

"Girls aren't wolves. Thank goodness." Jake replied with a light blush.

"What do you mean? Girls would make fine wolves." she argued.

"There's never been a female wolf." Jared explained

"Then it's about time for a change, don't you think?"

"No!" he denied vehemently.

"Fine, fine." she replied with a wide, innocent smile. As soon as he looked away she looked down and muttered under her breath, "Sexist."

He growled playfully and tossed her up on his shoulder. "Am not. Do you want me hanging around a naked girl?"

"Any naked girl? No. I can only think of one naked girl you're allowed to hang around."

"Well then, you better stop wishing for girl wolfs."

She huffed, "Fine. No girl wolves unless it's me."

"Fair enough." he replied with a grin. He shifted her around until he was carrying her more traditionally. "How does it feel to be so high off the ground?" he teased.

"Shut up. I've grown a little." she retorted.

Jared looked at her in surprise before dropping her legs and letting her slide a few inches to the ground. He checked that she was wearing tennis shoes before straightening up and looking down at her. He frowned as he realized she was not too much shorter than him. She was considerably closer to six feet than she had been a few weeks ago. He gave her a worried frown before wrapping his arm around her again and continuing to the school, Jake shooting her worried glances all the while.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'll know soon enough." he replied distractedly.

They arrived at the school and he left her with a quick, but heartfelt, kiss. She watched as he loped into the trees and then let Jake take her hand and lead her into the classroom. The day passed slowly and it was harder to pay attention that she thought it would be. At least the week was almost over. She hoped Jared would be able to meet her after classes and she was glad he would be staying over again tonight.

She chatted with their friends a bit but they could tell her mind wasn't with them and weren't too demanding. Not that they ever were. They were all Jake's friends as most people shied away from her after her parent's death. Like she had something to do with it. Just because she survived the wreck didn't mean she orchestrated it. And just because she didn't sob her guts out in public didn't mean she didn't care.

Finally the day ended and she followed Jake out of the school. "Let's go over here and I can check what everyone is up to." he said quietly.

Michele followed him silently and waited patiently while he changed and communicated with the pack. She heard the sound of heavy footfalls come up behind her and spun around to see a giant russet wolf walking up from behind her. It was vaguely annoying to have to look up to a wolf. _Will I ever be tall enough to not have to look up to everyone?_

She smiled at the intelligent black eyes, "Hi, Jake."

The wolf gave her a friendly lick on the face and whined happily. She wrapped her arms around his scruffy neck and gave him a good scratch. "How is everyone?"

He whined again and she laughed, "Yeah, I bet you're disappointed in not getting to skip more school. Are you going to change back or can I hitch a ride to wherever we're going?"

He considered her for a moment before crouching down with his stomach pressed to the ground and giving her a wolfy grin at her.

"I was only joking." she replied.

He whined again and carefully took her sleeve in his teeth to pull her closer.

"You're serious?" she asked.

He nodded enthusiastically so she shrugged and lifted her hands in defeat. "Don't drop me." she warned before carefully climbing up on his back. She buried her hands in his ruff and let out a scream of glee when he took off like a shot. Michele curled over his back and let the wind whip her hair back from her face. She was a little nervous about the tree branches but she knew Jake would be careful to not pass too close to anything that would hurt her. She had absolute faith in him.

Howls sounded from either side of her and she glanced around to see other wolves running next to them. A gray wolf with dark spots on his back zipped close and gave her a friendly lick while they ran.

"Hi, Embry!" she called as they streaked through the woods. She let out another scream of adrenaline and the dark gray wolf on her other side all but rolled his eyes at her. "Hi, Paul." she called cheerfully. Another almost eye roll was his only response, but she didn't take it personally.

A huge black wolf was ahead of them, who she was pretty sure was Sam, and another was nearby, likely Jared. She was certain that was who it was when he glanced over and gave her a wolfy grin. She grinned back and glanced around. The woods were still flying past at incredible speed so she tightened her hold and just enjoyed the ride.

A while later, sides heaving, the wolves slowly came to a halt and Jake crouched so she could get down. She rolled off and flopped down on the soft grass in the clearing and stared at the sky while the wolves went into the trees to transform. Jake was first to return and the others followed more slowly.

"How was that?" he asked exuberantly as he flopped down beside her.

"Amazing." she replied as they reached out at the same time to clasp hands. Jared took a seat on her other side and twined his fingers with hers before lifting her hand to brush the back of it against his lips. She smiled softly up at him and he leaned down to brush an ultra gentle kiss across her lips.

Jake tugged his hand back with a grimace, "Could you not do that while you're holding _my_ hand?"

They glanced over at him sheepishly, "I'm done with your hand for now." Michele said with an unrepentant grin.

The other wolves flopped down nearby and they sat in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying the breeze. Jared shifted so his head rested on her stomach and she ran her fingers through his short hair. His hair was so beautiful and she loved playing with it. She hoped she could convince him to grow it out again.

"So, Shelly, you seem to be taking all this rather well." Sam ventured.

She twisted her head slightly so she could look over at him, "What's to be upset about?"

"Most people would not be happy to find themselves linked for life to a dangerous being at the age of sixteen."

She brushed him off, "Jared's not dangerous to me."

"He can be. Please don't let your guard down." Sam cautioned.

"My guard is never down. I don't really have control over that." she replied offhandedly.

Jake looked over at her and smiled, "Promise you'll be careful. That's all he wants."

"I promise I'll be careful around all of you. I'll try to focus more on defense that won't hurt you as much but will repel you effectively."

"Don't be afraid to hurt us. We'll live." Sam replied flatly.

"Very well. I'll just concentrate on keeping it shy of death and dismemberment."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied with a smile in her voice. "All of you will have to come over for dinner next week."

"Is your cooking as good as Emily's?" Embry asked from where he lounged in the grass.

"Not quite, but she's teaching me and I'm getting better."

"She's a good cook." Jake defended.

"Yeah, but Emily is _fantastic_." Michele argued. The other wolves made noises of agreement and she grinned at them. "Give me a few more years and many, many more lessons." They all chuckled appreciatively. Except for Paul, he still looked annoyed.

"If they didn't tell you, how did you know?" Paul asked. "You can't distract us from the question forever."

She chuckled a little, "Jake's been growing like a weed and has been putting off a lot of body heat. Jared did the same thing before he disappeared. So I knew whatever was happening to him had happened to Jared. His energy also changed to be more like you three."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

She frowned, "It's hard to explain. They're just different. It's very obvious when you're angry."

"And how did you go from that to werewolves?" Paul demanded.

She smiled, "That's easy. Every time I see any of you angry what I see is shaped like a wolf. The night I left Billy's house I could barely see Jake behind it. He was almost completely obscured. Jared had me tell him an old story a while ago and said that sometimes the old stories were more than just stories."

"What do you see?" Embry asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. All of you are very bright." She glanced over at Jared, "I wouldn't mind being friends with them. They're comfortable."

He reached over and tugged her hair, "Then get started."

She saw Jake's puzzled frown and explained, "He thinks I need more friends, too."

Jake and Jared shared a look of complete understanding before returning their attention to the group.

"Hey, Jake." she started, "Why have you been giving me such funny looks lately?"

He frowned, "You noticed that?"

She scoffed, "Of course I did. It was pretty much every time I was near you."

"You smelled funny."

"Funny how?" she asked.

"Funny like werewolf."

Jared sat up fast, "What? I don't smell that."

"She smells like you. All the time. It never eases up or goes away. She's been exposed to your scent so much that she reeks of you. I only realized it was you after we crossed paths one day. I had started being more sensitive to scents and when I smelled you I thought at first it was Shelly. Then when I saw it was you I realized it had to be because she was around you so much. I started wondering how much time someone had to spend with another to have their scent that strong. The only one that even comes close is Emily and Sam _lives_ with her." he replied with a disapproving look.

"I live there now." Jared replied evenly.

"Yeah, but she smells more like you than Emily smells like Sam. Her whole house reeks of you. How long have you been there?" Jake asked angrily. Sam and Embry shifted closer in case Jake needed their help staying calm.

"Not long enough." Michele broke in as she rested her hand on Jake's arm. "I need him. I always have and always will. You don't have to protect me from him, Jake."

Jake's hard gaze swung down to her, "You sure about that? Seems like he's had plenty of time to take advantage of you."

"And he never has. Plus, you heard him and Sam talking yesterday. You know he imprinted on me." she replied quietly.

Embry and Paul looked startled at that news. Apparently Sam hadn't told them yet.

"Have you spoken to the council yet?" Jared asked quietly. Beside him, Michele went rigid.

"Tomorrow. Would you like to be there?" Sam replied.

Jared shrugged, "Should I be?"

"Perhaps, so you may answer any question they have. You are a bit older than her and it will be easier to live with her if you don't have to worry about the neighbors calling Charlie when they see you leave the house in the morning." He glanced at the darkening sky. A storm was coming in fast. "We should get back."

"Yeah." Jake replied as he jumped gracefully to his feet and bounded into the trees to emerge a moment later in his wolf form.

Jared helped Michele to her feet with a smile. "I'll be right back. Will you let me take you home?"

She grinned up at him with only a little effort, "Of course."

"Be right back." he said before running into the trees.

Michele climbed up on his back as soon as he crouched down then buried her hands carefully in his ruff. It was much shorter than Jake's and she was worried she wouldn't be able to hold on as well. An instant later they took off and she let out a whoop of excitement. She absolutely _loved_ running with them. It was an amazing experience to see the forest flash by and know that they could outrun anything. Jared's stride was smooth beneath her and she grinned widely at the other wolves when they glanced over to check on her.

All too soon it was dark and fat drops of rain started falling from the sky. It wasn't freezing cold, which was definitely a plus, but it wasn't warm either and they were going to be soaked by the time they got home. As they entered the reservation the other wolves split off and went towards their homes and Jared ran until they were just at the edge of the woods by her house before coming to a quick stop that almost sent her tumbling over his head.

"Jared!" she cried once she was sure she wasn't going to be airborne.

He gave her an abashed look and she walked a few paces away to allow him to change in relative privacy. When she felt him come up behind her she mock frowned at him, but he just grabbed her up in his arms and walked into the house.

"Put me down in the kitchen, won't you? I don't want to drip everywhere." she requested.

He complied and went to find pajamas for her. Michele peeled off her wet clothes, leaving just her bra and underwear, figuring it wasn't any more revealing than the bikini she wore when they went swimming. The minute Jared came back and saw her mostly undressed state he tripped over his own feet and went sprawling. It was so much like when he was younger and going through the gangly stage that she broke out laughing.

"That was very graceful." she complimented him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a strangled voice as he got to his feet and handed her the clothes while looking anywhere but at her.

"Waiting for dry clothes. I didn't want to stand there in my soaked jeans and shirt." She glanced down at her underclothes, "This is less revealing than my bikini." It had string ties and was pretty small.

"Yeah, but you're clearly not wearing a bikini now."

"It's practically the same thing." she argued.

"It's lacy and doesn't make me think about swimming." he retorted while trying hard to keep his eyes strictly on her face.

She smiled and blushed a little, "Thank you, Jared. That was a nice compliment."

"Would you _please_ get dressed?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sure, sure." she responded before pulling her pajamas on quickly. "Better?"

He let out a breath, "Yeah. Much."

She grinned widely, "Now you know how I feel. Though at least I manage to keep my feet when you come around with hardly anything on."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm sure you've noticed what a fabulous body you have and it's just plain mean to flaunt it like this." she replied as she waved to his bare chest.

He smiled slyly, "I was hoping you'd notice."

She scoffed, "As if I could miss what's in front of me everyday."

He walked over and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Just making sure." he said before pressing his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss. _Now that's more like it._ she thought happily as he crushed her against him.

When they broke apart they were both breathing hard and thinking thoughts they probably shouldn't be. He rested his forehead on hers for a long moment before finding his voice. "We should get some sleep."

"Sleep. Yeah. Okay." she mumbled without moving.

He swung her up into his arms and headed into the bedroom. He put her gently on the bed and stepped back. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight."

"No. I don't want to sleep alone. We can still just sleep, can't we?"

He looked at her uncertainly for a moment before his smile broke out. "I think so." He climbed into bed and pulled her tight against him. _She's sixteen. Behave yourself._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

Jared walked silently behind Sam and took a seat near the fire. He had tried to get Michele to come with him but she had flatly refused. When he pressed her for an answer she had merely said she didn't have time because she was making preparations. Preparations for what he had no idea, but he had discovered she had no faith in the council to do the right thing. She didn't want Sam to talk to them at all. After all, in her eyes they had allowed Charlie to take her away and then didn't do anything to get her back. When she finally made it to the Rez on her own, they had only done as much as needed to get Charlie to back off. He broke out of his reverie and looked up when he heard Sam begin speaking.

"Jared has imprinted." he began, "And we would like your blessing for him to spend time with her openly and without fear of interference."

"On whom?" Billy asked quietly, surprised that this was the reason for the meeting request.

"Michele." came the quiet reply from Jared as he held Billy's eyes.

Billy didn't look as surprised as expected so Jake must have said something to him already. "Why do you think anyone would interfere?"

"Because she's sixteen and he's nineteen and we don't want Charlie trying to take her to the orphanage because she's breaking his rules." Sam replied evenly. Jared's eyes cut over to him before he returned his gaze to Billy.

"You only have her best interests at heart and are willing to provide the support she needs?"

"Of course." Jared replied quietly.

"There is no of course when it comes to committing to another person." Billy said.

"I committed myself to her wellbeing four years ago." he countered evenly. "This meeting changes nothing."

"So you've been helping her since her parents passed?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She's my other half. I've known that since we met."

"Really? So the imprinting made no difference?" Harry asked curiously.

"It made the most powerful force in my life even stronger."

"And what have you been doing to help her?" Billy asked.

"Whatever she needs."

"Girls alone often feel they should express their appreciation or affection physically-" Harry began.

"Not when she's sixteen." Jared cut him off. "It doesn't matter what she wants on that count."

"Are you certain?" Harry asked quietly.

"As certain as _I_ can be." he replied. "I've been taking care of her for a long time. I don't want the sheriff to try to take her away. Last time was so hard on her and she doesn't deserve to be ripped away from the only home she's ever known because of something she has no control over. It's not right and I won't tolerate it."

Lifted brows from all around greeted this, but Billy was the one that spoke, "You won't tolerate it?"

"No, I won't. She's been through enough and if she goes, I go and you all can take your pack and stuff it." he replied angrily.

Sam rested a hand on his arm to calm him. "From what I can tell Michele has no faith in anyone but Jared to protect her. She was wholly against this meeting and I suspect she's getting ready to run even now, should you not agree. Or perhaps, even if you do."

Jared stared at him, worry clear in his face as what Michele said earlier started to make sense. "That's it, isn't it? Damn, I better get back."

He nodded to the council and ran out the door. He phased once he hit the trees and ran flat out to their little house. He saw the trunk was open and went over to look as soon as he was dressed. Sure enough there was a suitcase and a few boxes already in it. He leaned against the fender and waited until she came out. She stopped short at the sight of him before resuming her task. "That was quick."

"What are you up to?" he asked evenly.

"I told you I was making preparations." she replied before turning away to get more boxes.

"What kind of preparations?" he demanded as he took hold of her arm and turned her to look at him. "Were you going to leave without saying good-bye?"

"No. I was going to wait until you came back from the council meeting but I wanted to make sure I was ready to go so they couldn't get Charlie here first." she responded.

"You have no trust in them at all, do you?"

She shook her head, "None. They let him take me away and only did something when it got too annoying. They made it abundantly clear they had no intention of helping me in any way so I do not rely on them for anything. The only people I can count on are you and Jake."

"Michele." he began as he pulled her against him, "I can't believe Sam saw this and I didn't. If it helps at all, I told them if they try anything we're both leaving and they can stuff the pack."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will not tolerate them trying to take you away again. Where you go, I go and I don't care where it is as long as we're together." he replied before pulling her up for a deep kiss. "I love you. Have faith that I'll stand by you."

She smiled up at him, "Jared, _you_ are my faith."

He leaned his forehead against hers, "You were born a part of me and I'll always be here to take care of you."

"I love you." she said softly as she pressed her face against his bare chest.

"I love you, too." he replied before tilting her head up for a kiss.

They looked up when they heard someone clear their throat. Sam was standing a few feet away and looking at them with amusement. Jared released Michele just enough so he could look at his leader properly, "Did you need something?"

"No, I thought I should come by and let you know the council will not interfere but they are not going to advertise your relationship either so you will need to be discreet."

Michele shook her head, "That's how I prefer it anyway."

Sam studied her closely, "We'll stand with you. As Jared's imprint you're considered part of the pack."

Her smile was tinged with sadness, "Don't make promises your pack can't keep, Sam."

He and Jared both looked taken aback by that statement but she turned and slammed the trunk closed before getting in and moving the car so it couldn't be blocked in by less than three other cars. When she came back up the walk Jared stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"How do I know they aren't giving Sam a line, knowing how loyal he must be to his pack, and then doing what they want once he's left? This way it'll be much more difficult for them to trap me. I'm not going back to Seattle."

"You could trust them a little." Sam chided.

"I did. And got shipped out for my trouble. Then I almost got sent to another state so I couldn't run away back home. That's all the trust they're getting."

"They're not bad people." he argued.

"They're not good either. They're uninterested." she retorted. "If that's all, I'm going to make some dinner. I haven't eaten anything today."

Jared snagged her again, "Why not?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Because I was too busy packing and too stressed to have an appetite."

He scooped her up, "Let's feed you before you get any crankier, little girl."

"I am _not_ a little girl." she muttered.

He dangled her feet above the ground, "You sure about that?"

"You're just excessively tall." she sniffed.

He grinned because he could see the smile trying to escape. "You hungry, Sam?"

The wolf hesitated and Michele spoke from her spot in Jared's arms, "I promise I won't poison you just because you like the council."

He shook his head lightly before following them inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

Michele's tentative smile turned to concern when she saw Bella's face after she opened the door. The older girl was terribly pale and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest as if her insides were going to fall out at any moment. She was glad Jake had sent her over to check on their friend because she appeared to be every bit as bad off as he expected. She saw Charlie peek out from the kitchen and frown darkly at her.

"Bella." she murmured as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She held on as Bella stiffened and then collapsed in her arms.

"Shelly. Is he all right? Why won't he talk to me any more?" she sobbed. Michele took a firm grip around her waist and led them both into the living room, kicking the door shut behind her. She led them over to the couch and settled Bella on the seat next to her, arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Charlie followed them in and gave her a dark look. "Why are you here, Michele?" he demanded.

"For Bella. To make sure she's all right." she replied evenly. He studied her for a moment before nodding once and returning to the kitchen. She turned her attention to the sobbing girl curled against her.

"I can't explain much, but I can tell you that it will be okay. Jake wants to be your friend and he's worried about you. He's the one that sent me here, but please don't tell anyone or we'll both be in trouble."

"Why can't anyone tell me what's going on?" she demanded.

Michele smiled, "You need to figure out what happened on your own. Since it's me, I can give you a hint – _he_ has one natural enemy. Find it and find the truth about Jake."

Bella shuddered at the reference to the one she wasn't to think about and looked up into Michele's eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see. I know you're smart Bella. You figured out their secret, this is no different."

"He doesn't hate me? He didn't break his promise?"

"Of course not. He'll be your friend as long as you'll let him, though I warn you rough times are ahead."

"Worse than the last several months?" she whimpered.

"Probably not, but certainly not easy. I can feel tests of your and Jake's character coming and you'll have to decide what you can live with and without."

"That sounds ominous." Bella replied as she struggled to sit up but remained leaning against Michele.

"Only as much as you make it. Of course, knowing you both as I do, that can be quite a lot." came the cheerful reply. "Come on, you're exhausted. Let's get you upstairs and into bed, shall we? Are you hungry?"

"No. I should get Charlie some dinner though." she replied feebly.

"I already ordered pizza, Bells. Take it easy." Charlie replied without leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks, Dad." she replied quietly before allowing Michele to lead her up the stairs.

Once she was settled in bed and propped on a mound of pillows Michele went downstairs to see if the pizza had been delivered with a mind to shove it down Bella's throat whether she wanted it or not. She grinned as she scented pizza and went into the kitchen.

"Chief Swan?" she called as she glanced around the room wondering which cabinet held the plates.

"Yeah, Michele?" he called from the living room, where sounds of the game could be clearly heard.

"Where do you keep the plates?"

"I put a couple out next to the pizza." he returned.

She moved across the room and found plates were indeed out, just hiding behind the box. Glasses were there too.

"Thanks!" she replied brightly before loading the plates and taking them upstairs. She missed his nod of approval as he watched her take two plates upstairs.

"Eat or I'll make you." she said as Bella started to deny being hungry. "Jake doesn't want you making yourself sick over this. What _he_ did to you is quite bad enough, thank you very much."

Bella frowned but accepted the plate of pizza while Michele went to fill the glasses with ice water. Once she was back in the room she ate her dinner and watched Bella like a hawk as she nibbled her way through a large piece. Michele had picked the largest one knowing Bella would only eat one before claiming to be full. They didn't speak while they ate and Bella spent most of her time staring at the comforter and holding one arm across her chest in a gesture that was very familiar to the younger girl.

Finally they finished and Michele took the plates down and washed them before moving into the living room to catch Charlie's eye. He noticed her hovering and glanced at her inquiringly.

"Do you mind if I stay the night? She's still quite pale and I'm worried about her." she said softly.

"As long as it's all right with your parents." He grimaced slightly, "Sorry, habit."

"It's all right. Jake sent me over and Billy was there when he did." she replied gently before leaving to get her stuff out of the car. She returned a few minutes later with a pillow, blanket, and bag of clothes. She tucked them next to the couch and went back upstairs to check on Bella.

Bella was curled on her side, facing away from the window with tears streaming slowly down her face. She frowned as she moved across the room and took a seat behind her on the bed. She shifted the older girl around until she was curled into her with Michele's arm around her shoulders. She rested her cheek on the dark hair resting beneath her chin and began humming a traditional lullaby.

Bella stiffened at first but then relaxed as the unfamiliar melody wound around her. Michele ran a hand over her head and continued to hum until the other girl was deeply asleep. Once she was certain Bella wouldn't wake up when she moved she shifted away and tucked her into bed. She moved silently out of the room and down the stairs so she could get ready for bed. She hurried through changing and brushing her teeth then went downstairs to curl into the giant fuzzy blanket she had brought from home. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

Sometime later Michele's eyes snapped open as she heard a strange scraping sound. She listened closely and heard a soft thump a moment later. She ran up the stairs on nearly silent feet and stopped outside Bella's door as she heard whispered voices from inside. Once she realized it was Jake she smiled and went back down to her bed. He would make sure Bella figured it out. She was just drifting off again when she felt a presence next to her and opened her eyes to see Jake kneeling in front of the couch. A massive hand cupped her cheek and she smiled up into Jake's eyes.

"How'd it go?"

"She'll figure it out when she's awake." he murmured.

"Good. I agree with you that she's not a danger to the pack. She's protected the Cullen's secret, I can't imagine she would do any less for you."

"I know. They just don't know her yet." Jake replied with a smile.

"How true." she murmured before leaning forward to rest her head on his warm chest.

He pulled away after a long moment and rested his forehead against hers. "I still can't believe you want to be friends with me. Wolf and all."

Michele ran a hand down his cropped hair, wishing she had been able to think of something to keep him from cutting it. "Of course I do. I love you as much as you love me. How could I accept Jared and not you?"

He chuckled low. "Thanks for staying tonight to keep an eye on Bells."

"She's my friend too." came the soft reply.

He hugged her again and she ran her hands down his back to ease the tension she felt coming from him. He sighed and allowed her to sooth him before he realized she didn't feel cool to the touch any longer. He tugged up the back of her shirt a little and rested his hand on her bare back for a moment.

"Michele?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Hmm?" she murmured before sitting straighter as she realized he had used her given name. "Jake?"

"How do you feel?"

She frowned into his eyes, "Fine. Why?"

"You feel a little warm."

"What?" she asked, startled. She had taken his resting temperature after the change and he ran about one-oh-eight. Jared was about one-oh-nine. If she didn't feel cool to him, something was wrong.

"Be careful, okay? If you start to feel the slightest bit ill leave and we'll find you."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Am I going to be next? How is that possible? My father isn't part of that bloodline."

"Maybe he is and we don't know it. Look at Embry, it's obviously not unheard of. Be careful and come see me first thing tomorrow."

"As soon as Bella's set I'll come home. Will you be at Billy's?"

"No, I'll crash at your place." he grinned charmingly. "You could make breakfast and we can have that talk I mentioned."

She grinned, "All right. I'll see you there then."

He leaned down for one more hug of farewell and slipped away on silent feet. She watched the doorway with a sleepy smile until her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep.

She was so exhausted from only getting a couple hours sleep per night while she worried over Jared, Jake and the council that she slept through Bella screaming herself awake and missed most of her and Charlie's discussion in the kitchen. She startled awake when she felt Charlie's hand on her shoulder.

"Michele. Bells just left to go see Jake. She said she'd see you there."

She blinked at him for a moment before what he said sunk in. "She's on her way to Billy's?"

Charlie nodded. "I know it's early, but she said she had to go now."

"I better catch up with her then. He's probably not even there."

"Where else would he be this time of the morning?"

"With one of the guys." she lied shamelessly. She knew Billy tolerated Jake spending the nights Jared couldn't be with her only because of Jake's new status and the fact that the vampire had been scented in the vicinity again. She knew the sheriff would not agree regardless – about either of them. "I better catch up with her."

"Make sure you stay away from the woods. We've got an armed group out looking for the giant wolf that's been attacking hikers."

Michele's eyes widened at that and she hopped up to change hurriedly before running out the door with Charlie a moment behind her and shaking his head at the girl's odd behavior. Her little white Pinto roared to life and she left as quickly as the old car would allow.

She screeched to a stop behind Bella's truck and motioned her to get in when she saw her look out the window. She came flying out of the house and they took off. "You know where he is?"

"My place. He said something about wanting breakfast last night. Jared should be there by now as well.

"Jared? Are you two together?"

"You could say that." Michele replied with a dreamy smile, "He sleeps there most nights because my bed's bigger."

Bella's eyes got very wide and she blushed scarlet. "Do you two . . . um, that is, never mind. None of my business."

Michele grinned at her, "No, we don't. We just sleep. Maybe kiss once in a while."

Bella lifted a brow, "Once in a while?"

"Once in a while as often as possible?"

The older girl snickered.

"So, Bells, what brought you to La Push before sunrise today? Without me, I might add."

Bella looked slightly abashed, "Sorry. I was in a hurry."

"Obviously. Why?"

"I-I can't say. I just need to see Jake."

"Ri-ight. We're here." she replied as she pulled to a stop outside her house.

The girls stepped out of the car and made their way into the house. Jake was sprawled out over her couch and half the floor, out cold. Bella stomped over and poked him sharply in the side. Michele laughed at her perturbed expression a moment later as she walked towards the kitchen. "He didn't even move."

"He hasn't gotten much sleep lately."

"Why not?"

"I can't say."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I'll be at the beach. Will you tell him when he wakes up?"

"Of course." Michele replied.

Bella walked out the door and headed down the beach at a careful walk. Michele frowned slightly before deciding she'd like a bit more sleep. She entered their room and curled up against Jared on top of the blankets. She felt quite comfortable in the cool room and knew something was up. Her eyes drifted to the feather on her nightstand. For a second it looked like it was glowing but when she blinked it was the same old feather it had always been.

Jared tugged her close and buried his nose in her hair for a long moment before snapping awake. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Bella's walking on the beach and waiting for Jake to wake up so she can talk to him."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I can't get a good read on her. She's upset but not, very conflicted, almost panicked about something but until we know what she knows we can't clear the air. I'm not sure I understand. But I can tell she loves him."

Jared frowned, "She can love him and never want to see him again."

"True, but I don't think that's it. After all, she was here before dawn."

Jared conceded she might have a point and tugged Michele until she was fitted against him. He realized she wasn't under the blankets and ran a hand against the bare skin of her stomach. "You're awfully warm."

"That's what Jake said last night."

Jared quirked a brow, "And how would Jake know how warm your skin is?"

She gave half a shrug, "He yanked up the back of my shirt and took my temperature. He thinks I'm going to be next, but I don't see how."

Jared frowned in concern, "I'm afraid I have to agree with him. You'll stay close to me for the next few days?"

She rolled over so she was facing him and he rolled so he was lying partially on top of her. He was careful not to put too much weight on her and she rolled her eyes before responding, "I'll stay close to you for as long as you'll have me."

"That's what I like to hear." he brushed a gentle kiss along her cheek then moved to her lips for a lingering kiss that left them both short of breath. He pulled back slowly and looked down at her again, "Did you have any nightmares last night?"

"I don't think so. I was pretty beat and only woke up when Jake jumped into Bella's room and when he came down to check on me."

"Good." Jared replied before his stomach growled.

"Would you like me to start breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"Only if you don't mind." came the honest reply.

"I don't mind. I'm a little hungry and the other two have got to be ready to eat soon as well."

"Then let's get breakfast started." he replied before rolling out of bed and pulling her to her feet.

Jake stirred when Jared threw a pillow at his head. "Whazzat?

"Bella's here to see you. She's on the beach. Talk to her then bring her in for breakfast." Jared replied on the way by.

"Sure, sure." Jake said as he blinked a couple times and headed out the door.

Jared and Michele started taking things out to make breakfast for four. She flipped on the radio and hummed along while she pulled pans out of the cabinets and hunted down her measuring cups, muttering imprecations about it the whole time. They never seemed to end up in the same place twice, and considering how tiny her kitchen was that was quite a feat. She missed the grin on Jared's face while she dug around. If she had seen it she might have realize why they wandered so much.

Once everything was out, Jared leaned against the counter to watch her work. He wasn't much of a cook and mostly got in the way so he'd learned a long time ago to stay to the side and just keep her company. While Michele whipped up batter for pancakes, she set Jared to work cracking eggs into a bowl. Suddenly, she set the bowl down with a thud and grabbed his hand, "We gotta go."

"Go where?" he asked as he abandoned the eggs.

"Jake will tell us." she said as she snagged the car keys and ran out the door with him right on her heels.

They saw Jake all but carrying Bella towards the car. "Get in." he commanded.

"Where to?" she asked as they hurried over to the little Pinto.

"The place I taught Bella to ride. I'll drive."

Michele tossed him the keys and climbed into the backseat. Bella fell in next to her while Jared took the other front seat – there was no way he'd be able to fit his almost seven foot tall frame into the back – with the admonishment to fasten her seatbelt and Bella's. Jake took off without bothering with his. Several minutes later they pulled to a stop on the trail and slipped out of the car. Michele and Jake immediately took Bella's hands and shielded her between them as the other wolves came out of the woods.

They knew the exact instant they realized who was with them and Paul snarled in wordless anger. Sam looked between them for a moment before speaking while Embry tried to calm Paul down.

"Which of you told her?"

"Neither." Jake replied.

Michele smiled over at Bella, "I knew it wouldn't take you very long to figure it out."

"And why did you bring Michele?" Paul snarled. "Don't you get that outsiders shouldn't know."

"She should be here." Jake argued.

"They're not part of us." he argued, "_She_ shouldn't be involved at all." he said with a glare at  
Bella.

"They're here, they're staying, and they're more involved than you know." Jake replied, annoyed that they were still having this conversation two weeks after the fact. He didn't know how Jared put up with it without snapping. He took a breath to continue but Paul snarled and he was in motion before the other wolf was fully moving forward.

Bella shrank against Michele's side while Jared stepped in front of them. The girls watched in terror as the two wolves transformed with a ripping sound and slammed into each other before Sam started herding them into the trees. Michele concentrated hard on trying to extend her instinctive protection over Bella and hoped they wouldn't break free of Sam's direction in case it didn't work. Embry looked over at them and smiled before bending to start gathering up the remains of the two wolves clothes. Jared frowned into the trees before checking to make sure they were okay.

Once she was sure the danger had passed, Michele shook her head and joined Embry on clean up duty. She frowned at the destroyed shoe and bits of sweats on the ground. "It's impossible to keep you guys in clothes."

Embry snickered, "Isn't that want you want?"

"Maybe for Jared, but not the rest of you." she retorted.

"Come on. Let's go see Emily. She's cooking breakfast." Embry said with a grin.

They turned to glance at Bella and one look at her trembling form had Michele shoving Jake's clothes into Embry's hands and hustling over to her side. Jared was hovering at her side, but not sure what to do since he hardly knew her.

"You're not going to faint or puke or anything, are you?" he asked uneasily.

Bella slowly shook her head like she wasn't sure what he was asking. "I don't think so?"

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Michele asked gently, protective instincts getting the best of her for a moment as she came to a stop beside her and wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist.

"Are they going to be all right?" she whispered.

"Of course. They're just being boys. Don't worry about them, they're tough. Jake won't let Paul hurt him and Paul won't be able to get to him."

"Ten bucks says Paul'll leave a mark." Jared spoke up.

"Done." Embry replied. "She gonna hurl?"

"Not in my car. Let's get to Emily's." Michele replied. She climbed into the back with Bella while Jared took the driver's seat and Embry hopped in the passenger side.

"Try to calm her down." Jared told Michele. "I don't think I could take it if she puked in the car."

"I bet she's tougher than that. She ran with vampires." Embry disagreed.

"Five says she blows." Jared replied as he looked back at Bella's greenish complexion.

"Done. I feel guilty taking your money like this." He glanced back at Bella, "How'd you get around it?"

"Around what?" she asked softly.

"The order. Sam ordered Jake not to tell you."

"Oh, I guessed right."

"We know that works." Jared muttered with a slight grin.

Several minutes later they trooped into Emily's house and Michele made introductions while the boys helped themselves to some breakfast.

"Have a muffin." Emily told Bella as she shooed Michele away. "Go eat, Shelly. I can finish up here"

Michele nodded and stood between Jared and Bella. He reached out to rest his fingertips against her back while he made himself comfortable in a nearby chair. They chatted about inconsequential things until Sam stepped through the door. Michele rested her hand on Bella's arm when the other girl's energy spiked with pain. Bella glanced at her and Michele could see the raw wound on her heart for a moment before she closed her eyes.

Jake came through the door and zeroed in on Bella. He hurried over at the look on her face and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Fine. What about you?" she whispered.

"Not a scratch." he replied as Jared let out a wail.

"Oh man. Are you kidding me?" he howled.

"Fifteen bucks!!" Embry crowed, delighted.

Michele glanced over as Jared tapped her arm. "Yes?"

"Just wanted you to know it was me." he replied as he pulled his wallet out of her back pocket. He handed the money over with a grimace while Embry did a mini happy dance, just to annoy him. Jared returned the wallet while Jake watched.

"She carries your wallet?" he asked.

Jared shrugged, "She's less prone to needing to ditch her clothes at the least provocation. How many times have you lost your wallet in the last couple weeks?"

Jake nodded, "What are you going to do if she is next?"

He shrugged, "Go back to losing it at least once a week."

Bella frowned at her, "What are they talking about?"

Sam answered, "She's displaying several of the symptoms we did before we changed into wolves."

Bella blinked at her, "Oh. What are you going to do?"

Michele shrugged, "If it happens, I'll deal with it." She smiled wryly, "At least I'll have friends to help."

Sam redirected the conversation, "Jake has information for us."

"I know what the redhead wants." Jake said.

Michele was watching him closely and when his eyes flickered over to Bella she gasped. _Of course!_ Jared's gaze whipped to her before returning to Jake. "_What?"_ he asked urgently.

"She's trying to avenge her mate, but it isn't the one we thought. The Cullens got him last year and now she's after Bella."

Everyone in the room stared at Bella in shock. Michele clutched the other girl's arm and Jared wrapped his arm around Michele's hips as her distress made itself known. After a long moment Jared spoke in a low voice full of excitement, "Excellent. We've got bait."

Michele's protective instincts got the better of her as got in Jared's face. Neither of them noticed the can opener bounce off her shield when she got between Jake and his target. "Bella is _not_ bait. She could get hurt if we tried to use her that way."

"You know what I mean." he replied as he reached up to chafe her arms. "I wouldn't put your friend in danger."

She studied him for a long moment before nodding in satisfaction and turning her attention back to the room at large. They were staring at her instead of Bella. "Problem?" she asked irritably.

Embry chuckled, "You didn't even feel it."

They glanced around in confusion. "Feel what?" Jared demanded as his eyes landed on Jake's half horrified, half surprised expression.

"I threw the can opener at you but she got in the way. It bounced towards Bella before I could stop it, but then it bounced away from her too." he replied.

Michele looked back and saw she still had a hold on Bella's arm and Bella was half flinched away. "What?"

"Your energy thing saved Bella from the can opener." Jake replied.

Michele looked at him in surprise before a wide grin spread over her face. "Wonderful. I wonder how I did it. Can we go outside after breakfast and try to figure it out?"

Sam nodded, "That would be helpful. Back to the subject at hand, I would like to change our pattern and see if we can lure Victoria in. Not close enough to hurt her." he hurried to add when he saw Michele's darkening expression. "Just enough to surround her. We split into two groups, Jared, Embry, and Paul on the outside and Jake and me on the inside. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped. If Bella stays with Shelly the whole time she should be perfectly safe." He looked over at Bella this time, "Jake thinks it would be best for you to spend as much time as possible in La Push. It will make it more difficult for her to find you."

Bella swallowed before demanded, "What about Charlie?"

"March Madness. Billy and Harry will keep him here when he's not at work." Jake supplied.

"Wait." Sam said. "Bella, you need to decide for yourself if this is the best course of action. Being around werewolves has its risks and you should consider this carefully before you decide. I cannot guarantee your safety if you stay. Is there anywhere else you would feel safe?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else."

"It's better to have her here where we can end her." Sam replied confidently.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Bella asked quietly.

The pack burst into hoots of laughter while the girls exchanged glances that spoke of their concern. Emily turned her eyes to the rest of the kitchen, "Food's ready."

Michele snatched plates for herself and Bella and they retreated to lean against the counter near Emily and safe from the horde's decent.

Bella glanced over at Michele, "Energy thing?"

Michele half smiled before launching into an explanation and how what had just happened had changed her fundamental belief about what she could do. When the table was cleared of all but crumbs Jake looked over at them and grinned. "Let's check out this super power of yours, Shelly."

Jared's head snapped up and he stepped over to take her hand. "We need to be careful about how we test it. We don't want to accidentally hurt either of them."

The rest nodded and they all trooped out into the front yard to start.

"Bells, stay back for now until we figure out how I managed to extend it." Michele ordered. "Who wants to hold my hand and who wants to attack us?"

Jared looked down at her, "I'll attack."

Michele quickly hid her surprise before returning her gaze to the other wolves.

"I'll referee." Sam said when her eyes paused on him. "Jake, hold her hand. You do it enough anyway, it shouldn't bother Jared."

Jake grumbled good-naturedly but did as he was told while Michele crouched defensively and Jared attacked her. It went right through the shield but she barely flinched when it connected with her shoulder. There hadn't been enough force behind it to do any damage.

She looked disbelievingly at him for a moment, "Are you kidding me?"

He looked defensive, "What?"

"Did you or did you not teach me self defense? Was I such a crummy student that you can't bear to attack me?"

"You were a good student." he argued.

"Then why aren't you going after me like you did when you were teaching me? You were pretty unsympathetic if I remember correctly. Something about a girl on her own needs to be able to take care of herself in case no one is there to do it for her. How many bruises did I have to hide so Jake wouldn't think someone was abusing me?"

He flinched, "I'm not sure how much force to use and I don't want you to get hurt."

She gave him a dirty look, "Well ramp it up, will you? We won't get anywhere if I can't get my shield up."

After several more failed attempts Paul impatiently shoved Jared out of the way and punched her. Bella let out a shocked gasp as he went after the small girl and surged to her feet. Emily, who had come out to watch for a moment put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. When Bella looked back she shook her head, "Stay here."

The shield deflected the hit and moved with her as she let go of Jake and attacked. Sam and Embry held Jared back as the two fought for a few minutes. Paul was unable to actually touch her and she was able to score a couple hits around his wolf reflexes.

Sam glanced at Jared, "You taught her that?"

"Yeah. She was living all alone and just a little girl. I worried about someone breaking in all the time. She told me if I was that worried I should either move in and play bodyguard full time or teach her how to defend herself."

Sam nodded before calling a halt, "Okay, back to holding Jake's hand. Paul attack either or both of them as you see fit."

Jake stepped over and clasped her hand while Jared stayed next to Sam. Paul went for him when Michele nodded and landed one good hit before her eyes blazed and he was forcefully launched ten feet away. He shook himself off and launched himself at the other wolf again. This time he was rebounded before he had a chance to connect.

Sam called a halt again and asked Michele, "What happened between the first and second hit?"

She frowned, "It pissed me off to see Jake get hit."

"Anything else?" Sam pressed.

"I didn't want him to get hurt."

They considered that for a moment before he spoke again, "Which was stronger?"

"Pissed. I know how hard it is to actually hurt you guys."

"Concentrate on that and do it again." he ordered.

She nodded and focused on how ticked she was about someone daring to hit her Jake. Paul's fist ploughed into Jake's face with a crack. Appalled that her friend had been hurt she turned her attention to Paul only to see his second hit had sent him flying further away than last time. He was swearing when he came back.

"Hmmm. Focus on not wanting him to get hurt this time." Sam said as Jake fixed his nose so it wouldn't heal crooked. He gave him a dirty look before taking Michele's hand again.

She nodded and Paul went after her instead. He growled as he picked himself up and leapt at Jake. He was repelled again and grimaced as he picked himself up off the ground below the tree he had smashed into.

"Someone else's turn." he said flatly.

Sam looked over at him, "Why did you attack her first this time?"

He shrugged, "If she was focusing on Jake maybe I'd be able to get to her instead." He looked down in surprise as hands rested on his arms. Michele looked up apologetically as she removed the effects of her shield. He grinned lightly as the pain receded and allowed her to hug him. He had discovered she was a touchy feely type and it kept Jared off his back if he didn't refuse her friendly overtures. He tugged her hair because he could get away with it. "I'm still sitting out this round."

She pouted up at him, "But we have to see if I can fight with someone and protect Jake at the same time or if I'm stuck with holding onto him. Who better to fight with than you? The others are all chicken. Look at them. They can't take it."

"Do a round with Embry to make sure the shield turns on or whatever because you don't want him hurt then we'll go again. Your punches are as painful as a butterfly landing on my shoulder. I don't even feel them."

She glared at him and poked his chest, "Maybe I was holding back because I didn't want to break your face."

"And maybe you're just full of hot air." he returned before sitting on the other side of the steps from Bella's perch.

"Embry you're up." Sam said.

Jake took Michele's hand and she nodded that she was ready. The hit went though the shield and Jake didn't even flinch when it landed.

"I think you have to mean to cause harm." Sam said thoughtfully.

Jared's gaze whipped around to Paul and he growled low in his throat. Paul shrugged, "It's not like I've never tried to hurt her before."

A growl ripped from his throat as he launched himself at Paul. Bella scrambled to get out of the way, but her shoe caught and she overbalanced and fell into the fray. Jared immediately backed off only to see something shimmering around her. He glanced over his shoulder to see Michele's eyes glued to Bella and a look of complete focus on her face. His attention was diverted as Jake tried to snatch Bella from between them by the hand only to have it bounce off. The teen frowned and wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her safely against his chest. Taking a chance, Jared punched Jake. It bounced off. Jake's eyes whipped over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"She can protect both of you."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Really?"

Their gazes swung over as they heard Sam swear lightly. He had been closest to Michele and when she suddenly collapsed he caught her before she hit the ground. Jared was at her side in an instant. He pulled her away from Sam and sat down with her cradled in his lap.

"Michele?" he said as he softly patted her cheeks. "Please wake up, sweet girl."

Emily knelt beside him with her hand out and a tiny vial in it. "Smelling salts. From the first aid kit."

Jared let her wave them under her nose and watched as her face scrunched up before her eyes fluttered open. Emily stepped back over to Sam as Michele focused her bleary gaze on Jared's face.

"Jared?"

"Hey, sweetheart. What happened?"

She blinked a few times before her brows furrowed. "Is Bella okay?"

He chuckled, "She's fine. Bounced Jake right off her when he tried to get her out from between us and then he came under your shield as well."

"Oh, good." she murmured.

"Why did you faint?" he asked as he buried his nose in her hair.

"It's not easy to shield someone else. It took a lot of energy out of me." she replied as her eyes fluttered closed. "I need to sleep."

"No more practice today." Jared said firmly as he stood with her in his arms. He looked down at her, "Let's get you into bed."

She nodded, already half asleep. Jared took off at a run as the other wolves watched them in concern.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Jared, can we go home? I feel awful." Michele said from her perch on his back as they ran through the woods with no particular destination in mind. They hadn't wanted to stay home for the day and she'd asked him to take her somewhere. Anywhere was fine as long as they went together. He had obliged and they had been on the move for a couple hours.

He nodded once and made a graceful turn while communicating with the pack what might be happening. Sam confirmed they were on the way and Jared ran towards La Push as quickly as he could. Several minutes later, the first wolf came up beside him. It was Paul and he looked pissed. Embry arrived next and gave her a worried frown as he fell in on their other side.

Michele convulsed against Jared's back and he came to an abrupt halt. Paul and Embry overshot them and had to turn around and come back. Michele tumbled off his back and her scream turned into a shrill cry as she was twisted into another form. She held herself perfectly still as she adjusted to the changes that had happened to her body. Her world view was wider and a bit disorienting, but her vision was very sharp. She could easily see bugs crawling along the ground and individual grains of dirt. A fat mouse scurried by looking oddly tasty. _Eew._ She tried to take a deep breath but it didn't feel right and she couldn't smell anything. She heard a paw step behind her and her body didn't react quite the way she intended. She got up and out of the way no problem, but she was looking down at the treetops rather than whatever had startled her. She decided to go down to get another look and somewhat awkwardly moved what could only be wings until she was circling downward. She tried to look at herself as she descended and saw her body was mostly the same except that it was covered in feathers and her feet were talons. Her arms were wings and she had no hands so she would have to figure out how to pick stuff up with her feet. She saw the pack looking up at her in confusion. Jared was the only one who didn't look comically surprised and she was grateful she had told him her mother's story. _I guess more of the old stories than we thought are true._

They had all transformed back and he held up an arm for her to land on. She aimed carefully and landed as gently as she could. She tried to grip only just enough to not fall off but he still winced as her talons dug into his arm. She let go and he caught her waist and hoisted her to sit on his shoulder. She was a little bit shorter than she usually was but not too much so. She glanced over as she heard Jake speak from close by.

"So that's what an eagle woman looks like. At least we won't need to worry about mixing her up with the real thing." he said as he reached out to run a finger down the top of her feathered head. "Did any of you see this coming? How much does she weigh?"

He grinned as she gave him her best approximation of a dirty look. Her attention snapped back to Jared as he easily hefted her experimentally a few times.

"I'd guess around seventy or eighty pounds. May I?" he asked her as he motioned to one of her wings. She hesitantly stretched her wing out as far as it would go. They guys let out whistles as half of a nearly fourteen foot wingspan was revealed.

"So what's the point in becoming half a giant bird?" Jake asked. She gave him a look meant to convey the fact she could peck his eyes out and kick his ass with no trouble but he didn't seem to get the message.

"I have a better question." Sam said as he indicated to the ground, "Where are her clothes? I assume she wasn't naked when she got here."

Jared considered that for a long moment before shrugging, "Well, if the power to change came from a God to his wife, I wouldn't want to worry about her transforming back nude. If a man happened by he could get the wrong idea. Maybe her clothes change with her?"

The others considered this silently for a moment before Jake muttered, "Jeez, why do girls get all the breaks?"

The pack snickered at his clearly annoyed tone and he frowned at them before turning his attention to Michele. "Why don't you change back so we can find out?"

Jared gave him a dirty look before walking with her into a clump of trees. Several minutes later there was a shrill cry and the sound of something small crunching. A second later a disoriented Michele stumbled out from the trees looking disgusted. There was blood on the corner of her mouth. She stumbled a few feet away and threw up extravagantly while Jared held her up and murmured softly into her hair. The rest of the pack glanced at each other in confusion before Jake stepped over to the couple. "What's wrong?"

Jared leaned closer to whisper, "She caught a rabbit before I could stop her."

Jake turned faintly green before hurrying back to the others and explaining as quietly as possible. Sam frowned in understanding. It had happened to him a couple of times before he was able to completely control his hunting instinct. He had taught the rest of the pack to eat before they phased when they could to cut down on accidents.

Once Michele was done Jared swung her up into his arms, "I'm going to take her home."

"Good idea. Make sure she eats something first next time." Sam instructed quietly.

Jared flashed him a grin. "If I had known it was going to happen today I would have cooked for her myself."

"Why an eagle?" Embry asked.

"Come with us and I'll have Jared pull the story up on my computer so you can read it." Michele said tiredly.

The pack plus one trooped over to her house where Jared tucked her onto a corner of the couch and took a seat at the laptop. She gave him the password to unlock it while the others found seats in the small house. She glanced over as she heard a strangled exclamation from Jared and paled as she realized the last thing she had been working on. The others moved to see what had him so agitated and he quickly snapped the laptop shut. "Guys, Michele and I need to talk. We'll have to share the story with you later."

The packed looked between them curiously for a moment before Jake stepped forward. "I'll leave as soon as you stop shaking."

Jared looked down in surprise as he realized his hands were indeed shaking. The rest of the pack filed out as he focused on calming himself down and Jake divided his attention between Michele and Jared.

"Is whatever you were doing bad enough to warrant this or is he overreacting?" the young wolf asked conversationally.

She looked away, "Bad enough."

"Shelly, I'm surprised at you. What were you doing? It couldn't have been any of that internet porn. He would have just turned it off."

She waved her hand at the laptop, "You know the password, go ahead and look."

Jake glanced at Jared and saw he still had his teeth clenched together and was breathing shallowly as he calmed himself. "Are you helping him?"

"As much as I can without touching him but he's pretty pissed."

Jake hummed in affirmation before tapping in the password and looking at the screen. At first he was curious why there was a picture of Edward Cullen on the screen. Then he realized it didn't say Edward Cullen in the name box. It said Edward Hale. He checked the picture again but it was definitely Bella's ex-boyfriend. He studied it a bit longer before realizing it was identification. A driver's license for Alaska in fact. He hit a few keys and found a birth certificate, social security card, and passport. His jaw clenched.

"Why do you have these?" he snarled.

Michele looked at him, taken aback by the venom in his tone. As she looked at him she realized she was seeing whatever it was that she always saw more clearly. She narrowed her eyes as she studied him to figure out what it was she could see. It was beautiful and bright and pure and decidedly wolf shaped.

Her attention was brought to the present topic by Jake all but shoving the computer into her face. "Why do you have these?" he demanded again.

"I make them."

"No, why do you have _his_ I.D.?"

She looked at him blankly, "I don't understand what you mean. I make identification papers for whoever needs them. There's nothing special about this guy."

His mouth worked silently as he repeated her words before he looked away and returned the computer to the desk. "You have no idea who that is, do you?"

She shook her head, "I only know who I turn them into. Who do you know him as?"

"The bloodsucker that left Bella abandoned in the forest." he growled.

It was her turn to be pissed. "That's _him_? I want my I.D.'s back. I don't want jerks like that benefiting from my hard work. I don't care how much they pay!"

Jared finally spoke, "I think the bigger issue here is why you're making false I.D. papers in the first place?"

She reached over and tapped a few keys before turning the computer towards him. "That's my college fund thanks to those I.D.s."

"You have thirty thousand dollars in that account. Aren't you afraid someone's going to notice and want to know why?"

Jake read the name on the top of the page and snickered. "The person on this account doesn't exist yet."

"What?" Jared asked before following Jake's finger on the page. The account was listed to Michele S. Ryder. "You have fake I.D. in my name?" he demanded.

She gave him a dark look before pulling a key from a chain around her neck and handing it to him. He checked the desk and saw a drawer with a lock on it. He turned the key easily and pulled it open. There was a thick folder of paperwork and he opened it nervously. It took several minutes for his brain to register what he was looking at. He leafed through it and saw there was I.D. not only for her but him as well. New social security numbers, driver's licenses, birth certificates, passports, paystubs, a finance degree for her dated that year and a law degree and apprenticeship for him from last year, credit reports, bank statements, tax filings, and a marriage certificate with his name scrawled perfectly on the correct line. The date of the marriage was March thirteenth of last year. He glanced at the calendar and saw it was their anniversary according to the paperwork. He flipped back to the birth certificates and saw he was twenty-six and she was twenty-three at the time of the marriage.

"Happy anniversary." he muttered before turning his attention to Jake, "If you could never think of this ever again that would be very helpful."

Jake nodded, "It's gone like it never was. I'll leave you two alone so you can celebrate." He loped out the door and they heard him phase and take off.

"When did you do this?" Jared asked quietly.

"While you were away. I had an absolute compulsion to do it. I don't know why but I feel the answer will become clear when it needs to."

"And what have you been doing with the new Jared?"

"Working hard to get him through law school so he could protect his tribe through the court system." she replied promptly.

He hadn't realized she knew his secret wish to go to law school. "What else?"

"Building perfect credit so his life will be much easier should he choose to accept it."

"And?"

She shrugged, "Having sex with him when he's not at school or work? He's very busy, it's hard to catch him."

"Why?"

"A compulsion. Call it women's intuition but I think you're going to find that I.D. very useful very soon. You don't look like a nineteen year old so one one's going to believe you. If you accept it, it can make your life that much simpler."

"We're married."

"Only on paper and that's dissolved easily enough if that's what you want. I know a very good divorce attorney."

"Do you really?"

She shrugged, "I made I.D. for one once. I'm sure I could figure something out."

"So you don't want to be married but you made the paperwork anyway?" he asked curiously.

"No, I want to be married, but it's your choice. Besides, I'm hard pressed to convince you to kiss me. Imagine all the effort that's going to need to go into convincing you to marry me. I have my work cut out for me." she sighed theatrically.

"What if I don't like March thirteenth?"

"It's easily changed."

"What if I want to buy you a ring and ask properly?"

"There's an ATM card in there with your name on it."

He slipped it into his wallet. "How much money is in the account?"

She hesitated, "How upset are you about the thirty?"

He frowned at her, "Fairly."

"So, theoretically speaking, if there was sixty you'd be twice as upset and if there's fifteen you'd be half as upset?"

"Something like that."

She frowned as she did the math, "You're going to be pretty upset, but don't worry, most of it is tied up in investments."

"How upset?"

"For just the bank account or for our net worth?"

"Is there a big difference?"

She shrugged. "I'm very good at what I do. I've been doing it since I was twelve and I had an amazing teacher." She sounded a bit proud of herself for that and he didn't want to nitpick the fact that what she was doing was very illegal. They were going to have to talk about her keeping secrets from him, though. That was not a good sign for their future.

His voice was strangled, "How good?"

"Just us? We've got almost half a mil in assets. Mind you, I've only been working on it for four years and I didn't have very much to start with since my parent's life insurance went into a trust fund that pays out a couple hundred a month until I'm eighteen and I still have to support myself. It's at a point now where it's really starting to snowball."

His face paled, "You've illegally made half a million dollars in the last four years and you live _here_?"

She frowned, "Of course I do. It's where you live. Besides I love this house and don't see any reason to leave unless I have to. And the half mil is perfectly legit now. The first twenty grand was shady but I cleaned it up and made some very solid investments. I started stuff for the rest of the pack as well." she offered.

"And what are they up to?"

"Less than a hundred each." she replied dismissively, "I've only been working on it since the end of February."

"One hundred dollars?"

"One hundred thousand."

"One hundred thousand dollars in two weeks? One for each of five wolves, not including me."

"No, no. Well, the five wolves part is almost right. Quil, Leah and Seth are almost certainly going to change so I added them as well. As for the money the first few weeks are always the slowest, but once you have a decent amount of money it starts to grow fast. We gave each of them thirty for a starter, with a little extra for Sam and Emily as a wedding gift."

He considered her thoughtfully, "How much more?"

"Double."

"That's very generous."

She shrugged, "They're nice people and deserve to have one less thing to worry about."

"And the others?"

"They're pack and going to have the same problem as you. All of you helped protect me from that bloodsucker and the least I can do is pay you for your time." At his expression she continued, "Not you specifically. You have a vested interest in my survival."

"I'm very angry about this." he said quietly.

"Why? I'm doing what I need to survive. It's what I've been doing since I was twelve. Surviving. I have to be above reproach or worry in every aspect of my life. If all I had was what appeared at first glance I would be screwed. My grades are good, but they aren't high enough to get a full ride."

"But you're making false I.D.s for criminals so they can get away."

"I'm also making I.D.s for people that need them for circumstances out of their control."

"Like what?"

"Aside from the pack? The woman and little girl that needed them a couple months ago. Her husband had always abused her but she stayed until he turned on their daughter. She stabbed him with a knife and ran for it."

"Why didn't she go to the cops?"

"Her husband was the cops."

"And how much did you charge this poor mother and her child?"

"One hundred dollars, which I added to the money I fronted to her new bank account."

"Well if you give the money away, how do you make it?"

"I overcharge the crooks. The more they pay the better then think they are. Basic package runs about twenty and what you have there can run into the hundreds of thousands. Someone's got to pay for the decent folks to get back on their feet. Why not the guys responsible for them being there in the first place?"

"So is there a Michele Ryder Foundation for Abused Women?"

She looked steadily at him and he shook his head. "Of course there is. You just started it when that woman needed your help. You probably set it up so that she wouldn't have to explain why she had money she hadn't paid taxes on. Or maybe you paid the taxes for her."

She grinned, "Both, actually."

"And why shouldn't I be angry at your obvious law breaking?"

"Because I'm helping people besides myself. That should count for something, right?" she asked, pleading in her eyes.

He sighed, "I suppose so. I don't like the idea of you meeting with these creeps. When do you even find the time?"

"I don't. J sees the people and passes me the information so I can put their stuff together then he delivers it. I do back end work. There's no reason for anyone but him to know me. It's all through electronic and postal mail."

"And you're not worried about him turning you in?"

"Not at all. He makes good money off me and he's smart."

"And when did you meet this J?"

"When I was in Seattle. I didn't get away on my first try and I spent some time on the streets trying to figure out how to get back."

He looked appalled, "You lived on the streets while you were there? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "It would have made you feel worse than you already did."

"You never really talk about what happened while you were at the orphanage. Is there anything I should know?" he asked softly.

"No." she replied firmly.

"Michele."

She frowned, "Look, it was a miserable place full of miserable people that wanted everyone to be as miserable as they were. Some people were willing to go further than others to ensure the new girl's misery. I left because I didn't want to be there. I learned a lot on the streets and I've never been sorry that I made that choice. If it hadn't been for J, I wouldn't have been able to come home. When he was done training me he gave me the money to get here."

"He knows where you live?"

"He knows where I keep my PO Box. He would never seek me out for the same reasons I won't look for him. It's bad for business if people see us together."

He glanced away for a long moment before carefully shutting the computer down and coming to sit by her on the couch. He let her stew in silence until she started looking really worried. She moved like she was going to speak a couple times but remained silent and watching him. When he felt she had sweat it long enough he reached over and pulled her into his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sympathetically.

She shrugged lightly, "I'd feel better if I could read your mind."

"Why's that?" he asked, honestly curious.

"So that I would know how upset you are."

"I thought your energy reading could pick up on my feelings."

"It can. It's actually better today than it's ever been."

"Then why do you need to read my mind?"

"Your feelings don't really match your words. That I've always been able to tell."

"What do you sense?"

"It's complicated. You have a lot of mixed feelings and I can't really pin them down."

"Would it be enough to tell you that I love you and the rest will take care of itself?"

She frowned at him for a moment before nodding slowly, "As long as you mean it."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I mean it. You want to take a nap?"

Michele shrugged lightly, "Only if you do."

"I could do with some time to put my thoughts in order."

"Are we okay?" she asked quietly.

He stretched across the couch and scooted down until his head was resting on the arm and she was nestled in his arms. "We're fine, though I wish you had told me about what happened in Seattle a long time ago. Honestly though, it's everything else I'm worried about. My mate is a bird woman that makes illegal identification for crooks and uses the money to make them for abused women. There is a vampire after her friend that keeps trying to stop by our house. If you're right about Leah joining the pack then there aren't even words to describe how awful that's going to be. And did I mention I was already married before I had a chance to ask the question? Not to mention that fact that my wife has socked away over half a million dollars for us and is working on the rest of the pack – including members that aren't even members yet. Did I miss anything?"

She was silent for a long moment before she spoke from her spot beneath his chin, "You think of this as our home?"

"Of all the things I just said that's the one you pick?"

"Well I didn't want to push my luck by pointing out that you called me your wife more than once." she returned.

He huffed, "I'd still like the chance to ask. You didn't buy your own engagement ring, did you?"

"No. I thought I'd leave something for you to do."

"Thanks. Make sure I get the pin on that card from you before I take off."

"Going ring shopping?" she asked coyly.

"I'm not telling you." he replied tartly. "Now quit asking questions, little girl, and go to sleep."

She settled down immediately and curled into his chest. "Wake me when you're done."

"How do you know you won't wake up first?" he asked playfully.

"Have I ever woken up first?" Her idea of a nap was at least two hours. If you're going to nap, do it right.

He nodded, "Valid point. I'll wake you when I can stand your chattering."

She dropped a kiss on his chest and nearly killed him.

"Okay, none of that." he said in a slightly strangled voice.

She pouted for a second before relenting and curling back into him. "Happy napping."

"Happy napping." he repeated with a light tug on her hair. He rested beneath her on the couch as he considered the things he had found out that day. It was hard to learn she had been keeping such huge secrets from him. He knew he didn't have a lot of room to call her on it as he had been keeping a pretty major secret himself, but now that he'd come clean; he wanted no more secrecy between them. It bothered him more than he could say that the axis of his universe had lived on the streets for any amount of time. If he was honest with himself he had to admit he was grateful she had found that J guy since he had helped keep her from the worst of what could happen. But it irked him that he had been unable to do the job himself. His thoughts drifted back to the day he had found out the sheriff had taken her away.

_Jared hummed a little to himself as he headed to Michele's house. He'd been out of town visiting family for a couple weeks and was happy to be home. As soon as he'd been able to break away he headed to Michele's to check on her. He had missed sleeping next to her more than he would have expected considering she was only twelve. There wasn't anything sexual between them because she was too young, but it was always so easy to be around her. He had a girlfriend his own age and they had been talking about going all the way. He considered this delightful thought as he hurried on his way, paying no attention to the dichotomy of his thoughts and actions._

_He stepped up to Michele's door and knocked twice before letting himself in. He was a little surprised the door was locked but shrugged it off as he headed to the refrigerator to grab a soda. It was empty of nearly everything. Just sauces and jams were left. Maybe she was out grocery shopping? He was surprised she had let her refrigerator get that empty but maybe she'd been really busy or sick while he was away. He settled on the couch to wait for her and flipped the television on while he passed the time. It was almost dark so she should be home any minute. Two shows later she was still not home and he was starting to worry. He paced around the house, from one bedroom through the living area and into the other bedroom for several minutes before his eyes landed on her nightstand. The glass on the table was shining up in the moonlight filtering through the window and the velvet cloth that always sat under the feather stand was gone. His eyes traveled further up and he saw the feather was gone as well. He stopped dead in his tracks before flicking the lights on to see the room more clearly._

_His stunned gaze swept the area several times as he realized there wasn't a single item of clothing in the room. Michele was not sloppy by any means, but she always had her pajamas tossed on the floor by the bed when she wasn't wearing them and yesterday's clothes were almost always hanging haphazardly out of the hamper. He walked over to the closet and slammed open the doors to find only unfamiliar clothes that he didn't see her in often enough to recognize. All of her jeans and sneakers were gone as well as her favorite polo and t-shirts. He rushed into the bathroom and all of her personal things were gone as well. He went back to the kitchen to check the cupboards and they were bare of nearly everything as well. He stared around the lit up house and realized that somehow over the last few weeks she'd moved out. _Where is she?_ his panicked mind screamed._

_He ran out of the house and towards the Black house, hoping he could get some answers out of Jake. He knew they were friends and he would know where she was. He skidded to a halt inside the boy's garage and looked down into his startled eyes. "Hey, Jake. Want some help?"_

_Jake frowned lightly before nodding. "Sure. Everything okay?"_

_Jared worked to steady himself. Just because he was panicked was no excuse to break the only promise she had ever asked of him. "Yeah. Just got back from seeing family and needed some peace and quiet."_

_He grinned, "And maybe something to vent your stress on?"_

"_Yeah." he had told Jake before that his family could be frustrating at times. They meant well, but did they always have to go on and on about what they wanted him to do? He already knew what he wanted to be, just not how to get the money to do so. The one time he had mentioned it they had laughed and told him to be realistic. "How've things been on the Rez the last couple weeks? Did I miss anything exciting?"_

_Jake's expression darkened considerably, "Not exciting, exactly. Sheriff Swan took Shelly away."_

_Jared froze, "What? Did she do something wrong?"_

"_No. The report from her parent's accident finally made it over to his station. There was some kind of hold up in Seattle from what I overheard. It's standard procedure for them to forward reports from local stuff to the district the people are from, I guess. So he got the report a week and a half ago and he came right out to talk to my dad about it. Dad explained that Shelly had already done emancipation paperwork and was living on her own and fine, but he wouldn't listen. He said a girl of twelve shouldn't be on her own with no one dedicated to protecting her. He didn't care that she'd been on her own for more than six months and fine. He called children's services and helped them pack her up and take her to an orphanage. I don't know how they were able to do it with her being legally an adult, but he managed it somehow. And the council didn't really take any action to stop it. Billy just said it wasn't their business and the sheriff had a legitimate reason for concern. Besides, they don't have any power outside the Rez to speak of. I'm so pissed at them. I haven't spoken to him since Shelly left."_

"_Do you know where she is?" he asked, desperation creeping into his tone._

_Jake nodded, "I have her address so I can write her letters. I promised."_

"_Do you have some paper so I can copy it down? I'd like to send her a letter as well." he asked._

_The other boy's eyes brightened, "Sure, sure. She'll be happy to get it. I know she feels alone and with her so far away she's going to forget that she's not."_

_Jared scribbled down the address. "Thanks man."_

_He took off and went back to Michele's place to check the garage. Sure enough the car was still there and the keys were in the ignition. He got into the car before realizing it was nearly eleven o'clock at night. He wouldn't be able to see her until the next day. He sighed and went inside to crawl into her bed and get some sleep, all thoughts of his girlfriend gone for the moment._

_The next morning dawned bright and he took off minutes after waking up and getting gas money out of the can in the garage. There was enough for a few trips to Seattle and he wondered if she had left that there on purpose so he could go see her. It took forever to get to Seattle, he had forgotten it was Monday and there would be traffic. When he finally pulled to a stop outside the orphanage he was starving. A quick glance around showed a little donut shop and he grabbed some coffee and egg and bacon croissant before entering the orphanage. The lady at the front glared at him when he asked to see Michele._

"_Relationship?" she asked._

"_Friend." he replied easily._

_She glared around, "Where are your parents?"_

"_They dropped me off on the way to go shopping. They didn't want to hang around while we visited." he lied readily. He had had plenty of time to make up a story on the way up._

_She pointed to a scuffed beige door on his left, "Through there and last door at the end. I'll have them send her down."_

"_Thank you, ma'am." he said politely before going through the door. He walked down a dingy corridor, getting angrier every step. How could somewhere like this be better than at home with her tribe? He stepped through the last door and into a common room. There was a small TV at one end and a few tables with board games at the other. There was a bookcase full of tattered paperbacks and a couple threadbare couches next to it. His eyes swept the room and met the gaze of a large boy, probably close to his age. _

_His expression screamed bully and Jared hoped he wasn't bothering Michele. He felt two arms wrap around him from behind as the boy's eyes narrowed angrily. "Jared."_

_He loosened the grip and turned to gather Michele against his chest. "Hey, Michele. I came as soon as I could. What happened?"_

_She tugged him over to a couch at the far side of the room and curled against his side as she explained the events of the past two weeks. When she was done he was even angrier than Jake had been when he spoke to him. "I can't believe he was able to do this. Why did children's services go along with it?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they get a kickback from getting kids here? They don't seem overly worried about the rules here."_

"_What do you mean?" he demanded._

"_I've been working in the kitchen and the stuff we cook is barely good. Most of it is a day away from expiration. It kinda killed my appetite." she replied._

_He took a minute to study her properly and noticed she did seem a little thinner than usual and there were circles under her eyes. He knew from experience there wasn't much she could do about the circles. "Make sure you get enough to eat, Michele or you'll get sick. You've already lost a few pounds. Put them back on."_

_She sighed, "It's hard. I only get to eat while I'm cooking and if they catch me I get in trouble."_

"_Why don't you get to eat properly?" Jared demanded._

"_It's something of a tradition to pick on the newest kid. As that's me, I get my food stolen from my tray, my stuff taken away, and generally harassed."_

"_Are you all right? They aren't hurting you, are they?"_

"_No." she replied as her eyes cut over to the bully that was glaring at their whispered conversation._

"_Is he bothering you?"_

"_Nothing I can't handle." she said dismissively. _

_He frowned at the other boy, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes." came the confident reply._

_One more measuring glance at the boy and he fully returned his gaze to the girl curled against his side. They visited until a pinch-faced woman came in and told everyone it was time for their chores. He reluctantly parted from Michele with a promise to visit her again as soon as he could get away and a tight hug._

That had been the only time he had been permitted to see her during the months she was gone. Now he knew she hadn't been there for him to see, but they hadn't wanted to admit that. His anger spiked and he vowed he'd find a way to shut them down. He'd bet a lot that the lax rules and the blue-eyed bully had a lot to do with her decision to leave.

She stirred and his arms tightened around her, "It's all right. Go back to sleep."

Michele settled immediately at the sound of his voice and he knew then that no matter what, they would always be all right. When she woke up he would ask if there were any other secrets she was keeping and they would clear the air. He knew without a doubt she had never lied to him. He hadn't asked and he should have. He vowed to do better in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

Michele loaded Bella's bag into her car and slammed the trunk. She waved to the sheriff as Bella climbed into the passenger seat, then waited until her seatbelt was fastened before pulling carefully away from the curb and heading towards La Push. They had decided it would be best for Bella to stay with her for Spring Break. Billy was working on the Chief to get him onto the Rez as much as possible so they were covered. Now that they knew who the vampire was after it would be a simple matter to keep her protected.

"Are you looking forward to a week on the Rez?" Michele asked cheerfully as they drove down the road. She caught occasional glimpses of Jared and Jake in the trees on either side of the road. They had wanted to come with her to pick up Bella but decided it would be too difficult to get everyone out of the way if they needed to phase.

Bella half smiled at her, "Under any other circumstances, I probably would be looking forward to it, but I'm just too scared right now. What if they get hurt?"

"They'll be fine. They were made to kill vampires and they are very good at what they do. Plus, they had no trouble killing Laurent. It's one vampire against five wolves, if nothing else, the numbers are on our side."

"But what if they get hurt?" she asked in a whisper.

"They'll heal, and if one of them dies, it will be doing what he was meant to do." Michele replied firmly. "We have to hope that won't be the case, but we can't hide because it might happen. Bella, you need to realize they are very powerful. More powerful than your vampires even. Don't fret so much."

Bella shied away from the reference to her almost coven and stared out the window. "I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

"And we don't want you hurt." Michele returned. They remained quiet for the rest of the drive and Bella smiled when Jake walked out of the trees to give her a welcoming hug. Michele watched them with a sad smile as Jared came up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Something's coming. Things are lining up in a way that's going to hurt them a lot and very soon."

"How do you know?" he asked as he turned her face up to his and slid an arm around her waist.

She shook her head, "I can feel the shift in energy. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but it's going to be awful for him especially."

"Is there anything we can do to stop it or help him?"

"We can't stop it and I don't think he'll let us help him." she replied as she looked back over at Jake.

"What do you see when you look at him?" Jared asked curiously. She often looked puzzled about something he couldn't see.

"I'm not sure. It's beautiful and I hope it isn't tarnished when everything goes down."

"Tarnished?" he asked, still not understanding.

She looked back at him for a long moment, "Do you know why I don't try to make friends and keep my distance from most people?"

He smiled lightly, "No. I've been trying to figure that out for years."

"When I look at them, I don't just see their faces. I see something else. Their hearts or souls maybe? I'm not sure. Most people are tainted and hard to look at. It makes me uncomfortable to be around them for very long. You and Jake and Bella are beautiful. I love being around you because of it."

He considered her thoughtfully for a long moment before asking one question, "What does Sam look like?"

She blinked at the unexpected question, "He's not as beautiful as you three but I think it's because he blames himself for things out of his control and his disproportional guilt over them."

"Do you mind if I pass that along?"

She shrugged, "If you feel it will help him on some level then by all means."

"Thanks. What about the others?"

"They are also untainted. All of you do give off a particular kind of energy. When you're angry it takes the form of a wolf. It screams danger but not immediate."

He frowned, "You mean you ignore your instincts and hang out with people you know to be dangerous to you?"

"Yep. In that, Bella and I have a lot in common."

"Why did you let me in the night I came back if I felt dangerous?"

"It was more dangerous to me to not have you around." she replied simply.

He shook his head, "We should probably show Bella her room." He grabbed the stuff out of the trunk and followed her into the house.

Bella and Jake were sitting on the couch and smiled at them when they entered. Jared took Bella's things to Michele's old room while she started making lunch. He took a seat to keep her company and everyone chatted companionably while lunch was put together and eaten.

Bella insisted on helping with dishes so she and Jared did them together while Michele put fresh linens on the bed and made sure the bathroom was stocked.

"Jared?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be staying over too?" she asked with a light blush.

He looked surprised at the question but then remembered that he had been crashed out in Michele's bed the last time the girl had been over. "I planned to. If that makes you uncomfortable, I can make other arrangements."

"N-no. I was just curious." she stammered.

"We only sleep." he said quietly. "You won't tell Chief Swan will you?"

"Of course not." she replied quickly. "I would never tell him anything that would get either of you in trouble."

"Thanks." he replied as he put the last dish away.

"You stay here a lot, don't you?" He looked at her curiously but merely nodded. She gestured around the kitchen, "You know where everything but the measuring cups go."

He glanced around to make sure Michele was occupied before leaning forward and speaking very quietly, "I put them in different places every time I come over. It makes her crazy and gets her to think about something inconsequential if only for a minute or two."

Bella smiled at the wolf, "That's not very nice."

"But it is good for her."

"You're very protective of her." she noted.

"Jake told you we're imprinted, didn't he?"

"He said something about it, but I'm not sure I understand."

Jared grinned, "That's all right. None of us do. It is my life's work to make her happy and keep her safe."

"It's good that she has you, then. She deserves to be happy."

Michele came back into the living room, "Want to go for a run?"

Jake shot to his feet, "Yeah! Bella can ride with me."

"Ride what?" Bella asked blankly.

"Me, silly." he said as he tugged her out the door.

Jared and Michele followed. "Why don't you ride so she has company?" he asked.

Michele nodded and looped an arm around Bella's waist while the boys went into the trees to phase. When they came back and knelt down Bella's eyes widened with realization.

"We're going to ride them?"

"Yep. Let me help you up. It's a blast. We can go anywhere you want."

"So, if I wanted to go to Canada?" Bella asked curiously.

"We can be there in half an hour." Michele replied. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Bella replied cautiously.

She let Michele help her up onto the russet wolf and he twisted back to give her a wolfy grin. She made sure Bella's hands were securely in Jake's ruff before she patted his flank and hopped onto Jared's back. The two wolves rose as one and Michele concentrated on shielding Bella as they took off. Her attention was suddenly pulled to Bella and she stared at the look on the older girl's face. It was exultant – far more than she felt it should be for something as simple as a run with her favorite wolf.

Michele concentrated hard on Bella and heard a voice. It was velvet smooth, polished, male, and yelling at her for doing something stupid. She couldn't make it out clearly, but it was definitely chastising her for doing dangerous things. She puzzled over it as she struggled to listen to it and Bella at the same time. It was like she was having a conversation with someone else in her head, but not. _The other voice is more like a memory – the ex perhaps? But if that was the case why did she look so happy about it? _She sucked in a breath as the pieces fell into place. Jake telling her Bella wanted him to teach her to ride a motorcycle and she was as klutzy as any three people she knew. Jake mentioning they had ended up in the ER more than once, but she kept working at it. Now, riding wolves. She was certain the vampire would be very against such a thing for many reasons.

She studied Bella's energy so closely Jared and Jake both noticed but Bella did not. She didn't appear to be suicidal so they didn't need to worry about that. Suddenly, three words came across very clearly: reckless and stupid_._ _Ah, so that was it. The ex, what was his name? Edward. Yes, Edward was against her doing anything reckless and stupid and had probably asked her not to do things that fell under either of those categories at some point or many times. _Broken promise?_ What's that about? Maybe he made her promise not to do reckless and stupid things? Oh, Bella. Breaking your promise isn't the answer and he was right to ask that. You are too dangerous by half._

Michele withdrew, not wishing to intrude further, and turned her attention to the forest around her. It was vibrantly green and wild and exactly the way she loved it best. The sun shined intermittently through the clouds and beams danced along the dew on the leaves. It was truly beautiful and she was glad to be able to enjoy it. Jared relaxed beneath her as he realized that whatever had her attention was not life threatening. They ran for a while before the two wolves slowed and came to a stop in a pretty little meadow with a stream running through it. They let the girls down and went to phase before taking seats next to them.

Jared twined his fingers with Michele's, careful to not be too obvious as he had noticed Bella's discomfort when she was around Sam and Emily. Probably all that mushiness made it difficult when her own situation was still so painful.

"What did you think, Bells?" Jake asked enthusiastically as he flopped down next to her and tugged her close so he could put an arm around her shoulders.

Bella grinned widely at him, "It was amazing. You can run so fast and it's so smooth. It's different from-" she stopped as she realized what she had been about to say. Jake frowned lightly before tightening his grip on her. She took a breath and relaxed into him with her face turned slightly up to the sun.

Jared tilted his head so his lips were close to Michele's ear, "What happened while we were running?" he asked.

"I figured something out. I'll tell you when we get home." she spoke softly so Bella wouldn't hear her. She had picked up some of what she was thinking just then as well. Maybe it was because Bella was under her protection? She hadn't relinquished the protective shield she had stretched around the other girl. She found it took much less energy to do so now that she had transformed.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know." she glanced over and Jake caught her eye. She spoke in the barest of whispers, knowing he could hear while Bella couldn't, "Everything is all right. We can talk about it later."

He nodded before returning his attention to Bella and they spoke quietly. Michele relaxed into Jared and let her eyes drift closed. She was very relaxed and her guard gradually dropped as she sat in the sunshine with her family. She let her mind drift and at first didn't try to make sense of anything that wandered through it. Only when she recognized Jared's voice did she start to pay attention.

"_-everything to me. How can I be what she needs when she's gets everything she needs on her own? I wanted to help put her though college, but she already has the money. I wanted to take care of her, but she takes care of herself just fine. She doesn't really need me, so how can I hope to keep her? There's nothing I can do for her that she can't do for herself. I love her so much, but don't have anything to offer but myself. Something barely short of a monster."_

She felt his arms tighten around her as hopelessness crushed her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jared in concern. He looked down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"What's up?" he asked.

She frowned, "I thought I heard something. I must have fallen asleep and started dreaming."

"Was it good?"

"No. It was awful. You said I didn't need you and there's nothing you can do to help me."

His dark brows pulled together, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

She studied him closely before biting her lip, "I think I got it from you. You don't really think that, do you? You don't really feel that it's hopeless, right?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "The thought's crossed my mind."

"Jared, don't ever think that. You are everything to me. Please don't doubt that. I need you more than you could possibly know."

He looked steadily down at her, "I know you need my help with the nightmares, but that's the only thing."

She reached out to cup his cheek, "Jared, you put me back together again. Sure, I put on a good show, but before you came I was holding it together by my fingernails. I wasn't going to be able to pull it off for much longer, you know. I hadn't slept for more than an hour or two at a time for two weeks when you came by my house that night. I could barely function and I was pretty sure you were a hallucination. Everything I am now, I owe to you."

"You don't owe me anything." he replied tightly. "I did what any good friend would do."

"That's just it; you were my only good friend. I couldn't trust anyone but you."

"Michele-" he began, but she pressed her fingertips to his lips.

"No, Jared. I need you. Always have and always will. _Never_ doubt that you mean everything to me."

He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He opened them a moment later and captured her lips in a brief but promising kiss. "We can talk more about this later."

She nodded, "All right."

They leaned back until they were lying in the grass and watching the clouds cross the sky. A little while later they decided to head home as they were all hungry and it was starting to get late.

----------

Jared pulled Michele against him as he climbed into bed. "What happened earlier today?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I think when I'm trying to protect someone I can hear a little of what they're thinking."

He considered that in silence for a moment before asking, "And what was Bella thinking?"

She explained her impressions and the specific words she had heard most clearly while she was listening to Bella and his expression became more concerned as she spoke. When she finished he considered what she had told him for several minutes before speaking.

"You don't think she'd take it far enough to seriously hurt herself, do you?"

"I don't think so, but knowing her as I do, she could get badly hurt anyway. Don't tell Jake, though. It would hurt him and she does love him. Probably doesn't realize how much. She thinks of him as her personal sun. It's quite accurate."

"And were you trying to listen to me?"

She shook her head, "No. I was falling asleep and heard your voice. I followed it because it's always kept me safe. I didn't realize what I was doing. I didn't know I could do it. Maybe it's gotten stronger since I changed?"

"Probably. It would make sense that you would fully come into whatever ability you have when you started shape-shifting. You said you could see whatever it is you see more clearly."

"True. And I'm really starting to think it must be souls. After all in the story he could see them and knew what they had done. Maybe when I see tarnish it's the things they've done against others."

He studied her closely before nodding, "It would make sense." He glanced around, "Where's the cover?"

She leaned over the edge of the bed and patted around until she found the handkerchief they had used to cover her now brightly glowing feather. It was too bright to sleep with and sometimes she wondered when it would dull again. She dropped the cover over the case and the glow dimmed enough to allow them to rest.

----------

Michele and Bella were working together in the kitchen while the boys were out patrolling. They were hosting dinner at their place for the pack and others and needed to get an early start to get enough food cooked for everyone.

"Shelly?" Bella asked hesitantly as she sat at the table carefully peeling vegetables.

"Yeah?"

"Jake said you could manipulate other's feelings?" she asked.

Michel nodded, "To an extent. It works better if I have contact with them but I can do a little without it."

"Have you ever done it to me?"

"No. I usually stick with Paul since he's so edgy all the time."

"Hmm. Jasper could do that." she murmured.

"Who?"

Bella smiled a little, "Jasper. He was one of them. He could control people's emotions and used it to keep people calm."

"I wish I could have spoken with him about it." Michele murmured, thinking he might be able to give her some tips.

"He probably would have helped you. If Alice saw that it would be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice could see into the future. Depending on the decisions people made she could see the outcome."

Michele blinked at that. "Wow. I can't decide if that would be a blessing or a curse."

Bella smiled a little, "I know."

"Did any of the other's have special powers?" she asked curiously.

Bella flinched before responding, "Mindreading. Except for mine. Couldn't see that."

Michele rested a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine." Bella said, cheer in her voice clearly forced. The other girl rested her cheek against Bella's head for a moment before returning to her stirring.

"You will be." Michele said softly before they returned to speaking of easier things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Why doesn't this whole vampires are real thing bother you? You've taken it better than anyone else." Jake asked late one night as they patrolled. She had come down for a break and they had started to talk.

"I've known for a long time that vampires existed in this world." Michele replied.

"How?"

"I saw one once."

"And lived to tell the tale?"

"Yes."

"Because of your gift?" he continued to prod. She knew her reluctance to talk about what happened made him think she didn't trust him and drove him a little crazy. She also knew that he knew that anything she didn't want to talk about was always about what had happened the day her family died.

"Possibly."

"What happened?"

"He saved me." she returned flatly.

That threw him off his stride for a moment. "Really? So he could try to snack on you later?"

"No, so he could save me. He didn't try to hurt me and got me to a hospital."

"Really? I just don't see that happening somehow. Are you sure it was a vampire?"

Her face paled slightly, "He killed my mother, I'm sure it was a vampire."

Jake flinched, "Sorry."

Michele shrugged, "You didn't know."

"About that."

"What about it?" she asked, leery now

"Why didn't I know? Have you talked to anyone about what happened?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was crazy. I've talked to Jared about it."

"Why wouldn't he think you're crazy while I would?" he demanded.

She chuckled darkly, "I'm pretty sure he did, but he hid it better than you would."

"Sure, sure." he replied. He leaned forward suddenly earnest, "Do you know how long he's loved you?"

"A year or two, maybe?"

He laughed at her. "Nope. Way longer."

Curious and relieved, she accepted the change in topic. "And how would you know this? I'm certain he didn't walk up to you and offer."

"No. It was very clever, you'd be proud of me." he replied smugly.

She lifted both brows. "Do tell." she commanded.

"Well, we were both running patrols and no one else was due to be on for a few hours – Sam was at your place with Emily, I think you guys were doing cooking lessons – anyway I let my mind drift. Trying not to direct it too much, just make it seem natural because I was bored with a quiet patrol. I started thinking about when we were kids, real young. I thought about the day you met Jared. Do you remember the bar-b-que? You tripped and dropped your plate at his feet. I remember seeing your face scrunch up as you got ready to cry. Cute expression by the way. Where was I? Oh yeah, so you were going to cry but he smiled down at you and tugged on your pigtail. I knew you hated that and it would make you cry more, but you didn't. You smiled up at him like he was the answer to all your questions."

"Your point?" she asked when he stopped talking. She remembered the day very well and she remembered that she had known he was what she was meant to find when she looked up at him. How odd was that for a five year old?

"When I thought about it so did he. And I could see his thoughts and feelings about it. He looked down at you and felt like a missing piece had found its way back. It wasn't romantic or anything but it was _strong_. The power of it was comparable to what we feel when Sam thinks about Emily, and that was when he was a kid. So anyway, I did that for a bunch of memories before he realized what I was doing and shut it down."

"How many?"

"Just about all of the ones that I had of both of you together or talking about each other. Funny thing I realized, for as strong as his feelings have always been I've hardly seen you two together. Especially considering how much his scent is part of yours. Why do you think that is?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. Ever since the first time we talked we've always been very discreet about our relationship. It was, I don't know if intense has the right meaning, but it was like it always was in place and I was just waiting to see him again. It was above the normal rules of relationships. It doesn't matter that he's three years older than me but we didn't want to attract attention. It just wasn't worth the fight for something was already was. Does that make any sense at all?"

Jake smiled as he shook his head, "Nope, but that's okay. What you meant to say was that it was your business and no one else's."

She shrugged, "More or less."

He lifted his hands, "Butting out."

She smiled at him, "You weren't prying more than you needed to in order to find out what you wanted to know. I know you've been wanting to talk with us about it."

"I just wanted to be sure he was going to treat you right."

"And are you?"

"Yes." he replied. "Especially after I found out how he felt when he came looking after Charlie took you away."

She frowned, "What happened? I never did ask how he found out where I was."

"He came over here after ten o'clock the night he got back and looked like his world was falling apart. Blamed it on his family, but now I know it was because he was so scared about you being gone." He grabbed her hand, "Now I do believe I better get you home before your boyfriend comes knocking on my door looking for you."

She bounced to her feet and accepted the hand, "Lead on."

"You wanna fly while I run?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied before transforming on the spot and taking off.

She kept Jake in sight below her as she flew just above the trees. They took a winding route for the pleasure of it so it took a full twenty minutes to get there. When they got to her house she saw Jared step out onto the little porch to greet Jake. She circled down and landed on the arm he held out with a cry of greeting. She transformed on the spot and he caught her before her feet hit the floor. Jake nosed her and she scratched behind his ear before he turned and took off for home. He gave the couple a wolfy grin as he passed into the trees.

"Did you have a nice evening?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. We talked a bit and he's more comfortable with the whole Jared and Michele thing now. Where's Bella?"

"Asleep. What was he uncomfortable about?"

She shrugged, "He wanted to make sure you were good to me. He was also curious why I was so blasé about the whole vampire thing, and maybe a little hurt that I didn't tell him about the accident."

His brows puckered, "You never told him about the vampire?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. Jake thinking I lost my mind would not have helped my case. It was bad enough you did, but at least I knew you would never tell."

Jared pulled her close, "I only thought you were overwrought, not crazy."

"Same difference." she muttered.

"Not at all." he replied as he pulled her firmly against him and started dancing to the music that was drifting from the windows.

She smiled as she rested her head against his chest, "I didn't know you could dance."

"I learned so I could dance with you." he murmured into her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her face up to his. "That's very sweet of you."

Jared slid one hand up her back until he was supporting the back of her head and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. When she smiled he couldn't resist and captured her lips in a kiss that soon turned serious.

----------

"Go!" Michele said to Jared as she pushed him out the door. He ran into the bushes to phase. Moments later he howled and came back to the porch. He whined and glanced back then at her again.

She frowned, "What is it?"

He whined again and butted her shoulder. She reached up and pressed her hands to his cheeks as she looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted. She gasped when she felt her shield shift over him and she could hear the collective mind of the wolves. She struggled to understand what she was seeing. The forest was flashing by at amazing speeds and her nose burned. Understanding dawned as she realized they were chasing Victoria.

"Bella!" she cried as she let go.

Bella hurried over at the urgency in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"They're chasing Victoria and need my eyes. Be careful. We'll be back as soon as possible." Michele hugged her quickly before leaping into the air as she phased and following Jared as he ran towards the pack. Bella stared after them with a frown before heading out to the beach to pace.

Michele flew as fast as possible and scanned until she found the pack. She moved faster and saw a speck of red ahead of them. She screamed a hunting cry as she moved her shield over Sam so she could tap into their mind. She focused on Victoria and saw the pack swerve to the west as she showed them her change in course.

They followed in hot pursuit as she dodged through the trees in a winding path that got closer to the water. The pack pushed themselves to catch up with her but she was too far ahead and hit the water without slowing down. Michele circled as she searched for any sign of the vampire before something ice cold slammed into her and she plummeted towards the ground. The wolves surged toward her and she managed to transform just before she hit the ground.

There was a crack as she felt the bones in her arm give when she landed on them. Michele gritted her teeth as Jake and Jared stopped almost on top of her.

"Michele!" Jared cried, unmindful of his lack of clothing. He had phased the instant she hit the ground.

She looked around until she spotted a russet wolf hovered just barely in reach. She stretched out her good hand and pulled his fur to get his attention. "The falls. She jumped. I'm helping as much as I can but it's draining me. Hurry."

Jake took an instant to process what she was saying before he and Sam took off at a flat out run towards the base of the falls.

"Michele, we need to get you to a doctor." Jared said as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Not yet. Get me closer to her. It's easier to maintain when she's close." she ordered.

He glanced at Embry then Paul. "Sorry man, you're the only one big enough to carry both of us. Get over here."

Paul glared at him before crouching down. Jared carefully maneuvered onto the wolf while holding Michele and trying to not jostle her. Her breath hissed through her teeth as her arm got bumped but that was her only acknowledgement of the pain. As soon as they were on Paul stood and took off with Embry on his heels.

They caught up to the others in time to see Bella on the shore and coughing out seawater. She let out a raw gasp and Jake instantly bent over her face. "Bella? Bella, stay with me now. Are you all right?"

Bella coughed and winced before nodding slowly. "It's just my throat and back. I'm okay."

Sam watched her closely for a moment before nodding, "Jake, why don't you take her to Billy's and keep an eye on her. Jared, get Michele to the hospital."

Jared nodded once before gathering her in his arms and walking as quickly as he could towards her house and the car.

Half an hour later he looked up as he heard familiar voices and saw Charlie and Billy in the hall looking upset. He stood and walked slowly over to them. When they realized he was there they indicated to the window they were standing next to and Jared followed the gesture. He frowned as he saw Harry in there, hooked to all sorts of tubes and monitors.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Heart attack." Charlie replied. "He's not doing very well."

"Where's Sue and the kids?"

"The kids are at home and Sue's with the doctor." Billy said.

Charlie zeroed in on someone walking down the hall towards them, "Michele?"

Jared spun around in time to see her wince. He walked as sedately as he could over to her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded and waved to her heavily bandaged forearm, "Doc said they weren't broken, only fractured. Should be good as new in a couple weeks."

"What happened?" Charlie asked as they got close enough to converse without yelling.

Her gaze shifted over to him, "I was fixing the roof and slipped."

"Whose roof?"

"Mine. There was a damp spot on the ceiling and I wanted to know why. One of the tiles was loose so I fixed it. When I stood to get down, I misjudged my balance and slid right off. I'm lucky all I hurt was my arm."

"And how did this guy get involved? Do you know him?" Charlie demanded.

"This is Jared and I've known him since I was small. He heard me scream while he was walking by and drove me here."

Charlie studied him for a moment before turning towards Billy, "You can vouch for him?"

Billy nodded once, "I've known him since he was born."

The Chief nodded and returned to Jared, "Make sure she gets home safely."

Jared nodded seriously, "I will. Please keep us posted on Harry." He loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he guided her out and back to the car. "Do you want to go to Billy's to check on Bella or home?"

"Home. Bella's fine."

"How do you know?" he asked as he settled her into the seat and strapped her in.

"I know her energy now and can see . . . feel . . . whatever, it from here. It's very quiet so she probably went to sleep. It's the same with Jake."

"Interesting." he replied as he took off sedately down the street, mindful of any potholes or bumps that would jostle her.

She gave a half shrug, "I suppose it would be if I could think about something besides how much my arm hurts."

"Did the doctor give you a prescription for pain meds?"

"Yeah, but I didn't fill it." she replied.

He stopped the car and frowned at her, "Why not?"

"I need to keep an eye on the pack and Bella and I can't do that if I'm doped up on painkillers."

He deliberately turned the car around and drove back to the hospital. "Wait here." he ordered as he parked the car and set the brake. She handed him his wallet and the paperwork for the prescription without comment so he only slammed the door a little on his way out. Michele huffed and glared at him for a moment before leaning her head against the seat and giving into the need for some sleep. The last thought that drifted through her mind was gleeful, _Wait til he sees the name I used._

Jared walked confidently into the pharmacy and grinned when he saw there was a girl at the counter. It went against his grain to do this, but he knew it would speed things along. They were very picky about giving out narcotics to people other than those on the prescription but he was hoping to smooth that over somehow. It looked like it was going to be easy enough when she gave his bare chest an appreciative once over.

"May I help you?" she asked with a flirty smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I need to have this prescription filled. She's in a lot of pain and didn't want to wait in here until it was ready." He handed over the paper with a charming smile.

"What's your name, please?" she asked.

"Jared Ryder."

She tapped a few keys. "Husband?" she asked with disappointed frown.

"What?" he asked startled.

"It's for Michele Ryder, correct?"

He hesitated for an instant, "Yes."

"She has you listed as her husband. That's correct, isn't it?"

"Yes. Sorry, my mind wandered for a moment."

Her look turned sympathetic, "It's only a fracture. She'll be feeling better in a few days."

Jared smiled lightly, "I hope so. I need to have a serious talk with her."

"About waiting until you have a chance to fix the roof?" she asked knowingly.

He smiled absently, "Yeah. I don't know what she was thinking."

Her smile won out. "She was probably thinking she knew you were busy. That's usually how it goes." she replied with an ironic smile and a tap to a silvery scar on her forearm.

"You too?"

"Yep." she tapped a few keys, "Your total is twenty dollars and it'll be ready in about fifteen minutes."

He handed her the cash and accepted the receipt before cramming himself into one of the little chairs and checking the clock. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes while he waited. Exactly fifteen minutes later she called him up and he accepted the package with a smile of thanks.

He was on the way out when he saw Billy rolling down the hallway and changed course to intercept him. "Hey, Billy."

Billy looked up with red rimmed eyes that told Jared all he needed to know. He bent down and hugged his friend's father. "I'm sorry."

He looked up when he heard a quiet sniffle and saw Sue not far behind him. Charlie was a ways back, talking with the hospital staff, probably making arrangements. "Do you want us to take Leah and Seth for a few hours?" he asked her.

"Maybe that would be for the best. Harry was certain they were going to change and news like this is sure to push them over the edge." she replied as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

He nodded, "I'll get Sam and the others to bring them over. Call whenever you want us to bring them home." He gave her a quick hug before heading out the door.

Jared went directly into the woods bordering the hospital and phased to send the news. The pack's grief was almost crushing but he asked Sam to take care of Sue's request and let him know they'd be at the house shortly. Once phased back he loped back to the car and quietly let himself in. Michele was out cold and he saw no reason to wake her until he had water handy. He checked that she was still buckled in before driving them home.

Once there he carried her inside and settled her in the bed before grabbing a glass of water and one of the little pills. "Michele?" he murmured softly. He didn't want to wake her up completely, just enough for her to take the medication and go back to sleep. She was too pale by half.

"Hmmmm?" she murmured sleepily.

He eased her up against his chest, "I need to you take this for me, okay?"

"Mm-kay." she replied without opening her eyes. She reached blindly for the pill then the glass.

He watched to make sure it didn't go down the wrong way before easing her back onto the pillows and pulling the blankets up. He gently brushed her hair away from her face with a small smile. _Sleep well, sweet girl._

Jared stood silently and made his way to the front as he heard the pack start howling. He ran into the trees and phased to see what was wrong. He took a moment to adjust to the plurality of the pack mind and saw two new wolves through their eyes. _Shit. On my way._ he thought as he glanced back once at the little house before taking off into the trees. He felt Paul's derision as he spared a thought for how pissed Michele was going to be when she woke up and he was gone.

Moments later Jared cautiously came out of the trees and saw a gangly sand colored wolf that could only be Seth. He nodded to the young wolf before looking around for Leah. He could feel her suffering quite clearly but it still took him a moment to spot her curled into a tight ball just outside the clearing. He frowned at the others because no one was anywhere near her and he knew they knew her thoughts and pain as well as he did. The wolf moved quietly across the clearing and nudged Leah once so she knew who it was then settled down to lay with his nose pressed to her side.

Bringing a new wolf into the pack wasn't an easy process. All of their thoughts and feelings were laid bare for everyone else. Except if you knew how to put them in a box and keep the lid closed, as he had learned after spilling all of his and Michele's secrets to Sam. He focused only on feeling calm and drifting through the thoughts that moved through their minds. They had no choice and it was better to help her than leave her to suffer, after all they had to live with each other for a very long time.

"What are you doing, man?" came Embry's voice though the connection when he saw that Jared had made himself comfortable.

"What you should be. Helping." he thought back.

"How did he become a wolf if they only descend from the council?" Leah's angry thought interrupted.

Embry recoiled and Jared huffed. This was why he was sitting quietly. She was suffering and she was going to lash out. It had to be horrifying for her to be stuck in Sam's head and feeling how he felt for Emily. And for her.

"I don't want to do this." she whined. "I want to be a person again. I want my head to myself."

"Don't we all." came Paul's irritated voice.

"I should be with my mother. Helping her. My dad is gone and we're stuck out here." she thought before crying as much as she could in this strange form.

"You will be soon, Leah. She knows what's going on. It's why we came to get you. She asked us to keep an eye on you and your brother." Jared soothed.

She turned her head away and her thoughts all but screamed with her need for privacy for her grief.

"Guys, phase. Get Jake and Bella and take them to Michele's and wait for us there. Jared and I will stay with them." Sam ordered through the bond.

One by one they stepped into the trees and walked out on two legs moments later. They headed to Michele's house without much comment. Seth walked over to Leah and curled into her other side with a soft whine. They felt her acceptance of their nearness and allowed her the quiet she needed to come to grips with her new reality.

----------

Jared looked up as he heard Michele's footsteps come towards him. "How you feeling?"

She glanced around at all the people crammed into her house, "Better. I take it they changed?"

He nodded once as he looked her over critically. She was pale but the lines of pain bracketing her mouth had smoothed out a bit. "Why don't you sit down and rest a bit more?"

"I've been resting for hours. Besides, how are we going to feed the troops if it's just you in the kitchen? I don't have that much cereal or milk." she retorted as she started pulling things out while Jared followed and put them away.

They looked over as two knocks sounded and Emily opened the door to let Sam in. He was carrying a large box with a variety of wonderful scents emanating from it. He spoke from behind it. "Taken care of."

"Go sit." Jared ordered.

She glanced between them before shrugging and taking a seat next to Seth. She wrapped her good arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her side. Leah glanced over at her with a pained expression and she reached out to brush her fingers across the other girl's shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

The older girl gave her a wan look before pressing her face into the arm of the couch. Seth reached over and tugged one of her hands free so he could play with her hand in a gesture that spoke of years of practice. Michele watched their interaction and was sad there was nothing she could to do help them. She spoke into Seth's soft hair, "I'm sorry."

His one arm tightened around her, "Me, too."

They stayed curled together as dinner was passed around and Michele quietly cajoled Leah into eating a little bit. Jared sat at the desk, while Jake, Bella, Sam, and Emily sat at the little kitchen table. Paul, Embry and Quil had crammed themselves onto the other couch and there was barely room to walk without stepping on someone. Michele took a moment to look around and smiled at the family she had somehow been accepted into. When they finished eating Seth looked up at her with curious eyes. "They said you turn into half a bird? Were they making that up?"

She grinned at him, "You saw it, didn't you? In the pack mind?"

"Only for a second and I was distracted." he replied as his expression drooped.

"Would you like to go outside and see?" she asked gently. At his nod she stood and moved towards the door only to find Jared blocking the way.

"Not until your arm has healed. What if that makes the breaks worse?" he said as he steered her back to the couch and next to Leah. He parked Seth on her other side. "She'll show you when her arm is better. It looks like she heals as fast as we do so it should only be a couple days."

Seth nodded before curling back into Michele's side. They had always gotten along well enough and she had babysat him more than once for Sue. Her relationship with Leah was less defined. She talked to the other girl occasionally but not often enough that they had much in the way of a relationship. Nonetheless, the pain she could clearly feel coming from the other girl made her reach out and take her hand. She started running her fingers over it as Seth had done and after a surprised glance Leah put her head back down on her other arm and relaxed a tiny bit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes:**

I've noticed the chapters in this seem to vary in length quite a bit. I'll see what I can do to keep them over ten each going forward.

Thanks!

~Tali

**Chapter 10**

Michele stepped in front of the shaking Jake and blocked his view of Bella. "Jake. Please wait outside. I need to speak with Alice and you aren't ready to be in the same room as her."

He opened his mouth to argue but she merely wrapped her arms around him and started pushing him outside. It wasn't easy since she had only hit six feet and was quite slender compared to his bulk.

"Fine." he growled and finished the trip on his own.

Michele returned to the kitchen, "Would you please call Alice back? I'd like to speak with her for a moment."

"I'm here." Alice said from behind her.

Michele turned and smiled tightly at the vampire. She got lost for a second in the texture of her skin. It was very interesting. Not only did it sparkle like diamonds, but it seemed to have a similar surface. When she looked at her face she was shocked to see that the other something – she really was starting to believe it was people's souls she saw – was almost as beautiful as Bella's. _Huh, bloodsuckers not only have souls, but some of them are even untarnished. Wow. Didn't see that coming and it changes everything._ _At least for this coven._ "I need to know that you're going to protect her with your life while you two are traipsing all over vampire central."

"That's not necessary." Bella broke in before Michele hushed her with an icy glare.

"I need to know you'll keep her safe since she hasn't the survival instinct to do so on her own. Will you put your life on the line to protect her? Yes or no? _Shut it, Bells._ If she won't protect you with her life, you aren't going." she said as Bella tried to intervene again.

"Yes. She is like family to me and if she dies, Edward dies." Alice assured the girl.

"Good. I expect to see her again as soon as possible and whole and healthy. If I don't I'll track you down and kill you without remorse."

Alice nodded understandingly. "You care about her as well."

"We do and we don't want anything to happen to her because some idiotic bloodsucker is suicidal. Be sure to bring Edward by so I can meet him, won't you?"

Alice's eyes flashed for an instant but her expression remained serene. "It is not what it seems."

"Good. I'd hate to think Bella was this involved with an idiot."

Bella shoved at Michele, "We need to go."

Michele looked down at Bella for a moment before grabbing her up in a tight hug as she wished she could go along and protect her. "Please, _please_ be careful, Bella. We can't protect you when you're so far away. Alice will do all she can, but try to make it easy for her."

Suddenly Alice was bare inches away. "What did you just do?"

The two girls looked over at her. "What?" Michele asked, surprised by the intent expression in the vampire's eyes.

"I saw it. You changed something. She's stronger than she was." Alice tried to explain.

Michele considered it for a moment before grinning, "It worked? Marvelous." she squeezed Bella again while concentrating on protecting her.

"Can't breathe." Bella wheezed.

"Right. Sorry." Michele said to her before turning her attention to Alice, "Did it do it again?"

"Yes. Thank you that should be enough to lend her strength when she needs it."

"Good. I'll see you two in a few days. Bring Jasper by please; I'd like to talk to him about his gift. See if he can give me any pointers."

Alice smiled and Bella beamed, "All right. As soon as we take care of Edward."

Michele nodded and ushered the two girls out the front door where Bella was yanked into Jake for a tight hug.

"Be careful, Bells." he whispered into her hair.

"You know me, Jake."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, be careful." he repeated before pushing her lightly away. "This is still the stupidest thing you've ever done."

----------

Michele looked over at the angrily pacing Jake and wished for the millionth time there was something she could do to ease his distress. She knew it broke his heart that Bella had chosen the bloodsucker over him and she empathized deeply with his suffering. They were so close she felt it as her own. But, she knew Bells and Jake were not quite right for each other. They were close, but not quite. He did not wish to know that right now, so she did not say anything. When his pacing finally wore her out she stepped into his path and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry you're hurting, Jake."

His arms banded around her, "I can't believe she'd rather be with a bloodsucking leach than me. I would do anything for her, but she wants the scum that left her to rot. I don't understand."

She ran her hands down his slightly shaggy hair, "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he demanded angrily.

"Because I hate to see you suffer." _And I'm afraid this is only the beginning._ she continued silently.

He flopped down onto the porch swing and tugged her down next to him. She concentrated on easing his pain and he smiled sadly when he realized what she was doing. "Thanks. Maybe I'll stick around so you can do that all the time."

"If that's what you need, I'm happy to do it for you." she said quietly while they swung back and forth on the swing.

"For now at least. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. I guess this is what Bella must have felt when he left. She always had her arms crossed over her chest. It must have been to keep her insides from falling out." he buried his face in his hands and tried to not give into the urge to phase and never come back.

She wrapped her arm around his back and ran her hand down his arm as she tried to soothe his suffering. It really was killing her to see her best friend in such shape, but what could she do? She couldn't make Bella love him the way he loved her, and honestly, Michele suspected the other girl loved them both equally but in slightly different ways. She had loved Edward first, though, and he looked to have an easy win. It was enough to make her hate the bloodsucker on principal. Jake had put her back together when he left and now he gets whole and happy Bella without the suffering of when he left. He would never truly understand what he had put her through by leaving. _Maybe I can share these feelings with him through my gift?_ she considered. _If I can calm them by concentrating on being calm, then maybe I can concentrate on how she's felt since I met her and show him how much she hurt while he was gone._ She decided that was a marvelous course of action whenever the leech showed up to meet her.

----------

Bella had called when she got back and explained everything before asking her and Jared to come over and meet him. They met in the forest behind her house and away from prying eyes.

"So this is your Edward?" Michele asked sweetly as she studied the beautiful creature in front of her. Edward was nice to look at but not as perfect as her Jared. She narrowed her eyes as she focused on that other sense. His soul was as beautiful as Alice's. It would never cease to amaze her that vampires could be as pure as they were. "Can you read my thoughts?"

Edward looked at her with slight surprise before shrugging elegantly. "No."

"That must be peaceful for you." she replied.

He looked at her cautiously, "I suppose."

"Walk with me, won't you?" she said before giving Jared a look and flicking her eyes towards Bella. "Keep an eye on her for a minute?"

"All right." he replied evenly. They had a moment more of unspoken communication before he nodded with a quickly hidden grin and turned his attention to the girl in question. "Don't worry, Bella. She won't hurt him or anything." he said with just a hint of teeth.

Michele took Edward's arm and ignored Jared's expression as he realized she would smell at least a little like vampire. _He's not all bad. Just because he stinks, according to some anyway, and has the IQ of a baseball bat doesn't mean he's bad. Bella had to see something in him worth the level of devotion he's gotten from her._ He resisted for a moment before Bella shrugged and waved him to go with the other girl. They walked at a leisurely pace into the trees until Edward finally stopped and refused to go another step. Michele stopped with him and looked up into his golden eyes.

"She can't hear us?"

"No."

"Wonderful." Her palm connected with his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side. "I don't know how you couldn't see that coming." she said disdainfully as he looked at her with surprise clearly written across his features.

"Why?"

"It was for Bella. She's too nice to do it herself even though you clearly deserve it." She sniffed, "Honestly, two more self-sacrificing fools never walked this earth. It's ridiculous."

His hand flashed in a lightning quick motion but she evaded it, just barely. The second caught her and she stumbled as he yanked her against him. "What are you playing at?"

"Let me go enough to turn around and I'll show you." she snarled.

He hesitated briefly before turning her so he could glare into her eyes. She glared right back, completely unintimidated. She wiggled her hand and he loosened his hold enough for her to move but not make any quick motions. She reached up and placed her palm on his forehead and he nearly collapsed as her read on Bella's energy hit him. She was mercifully quick but she made sure to show him every single time she felt the older girl suffer.

He kept his feet, but swayed and she had to steady him or go down herself. "Well? What have you to say for yourself?" she demanded.

He turned anguished eyes to her and her resolved softened, slightly, before she reminded herself of all the tears Bella had cried over the bloodsucker. "That was Bella? I can never make it right."

"No, you can't. But you _can_ spend the rest of your existence making her happy and that will negate it, a little."

"I didn't know wolves had extra senses like we do."

"I'm not a wolf." she replied, allowing the subject change. "You of all people should know that."

"You do smell less repugnant than the others but I thought might be it was because you're female. Attract a mate perhaps."

"No, I'm a shape-shifter, but I get it from my mother's side rather than my father's."

"I bet that surprised them."

"A bit. It was easier for them to accept the energy thing, I think. Jake and Jared were convinced my symptoms meant I was going to be a wolf."

"Really? How does it work? The energy reading, I mean. Bella told me a little bit about it. She said that you helped her."

"I tried at least. I'm not sure what it did, but as long as it helped, I'm happy with that."

"Can you explain it?" he asked, irritation forgotten with the reminder she had helped the girl he loved above all others.

"I pick up energies from all around me. I can focus on those I'm familiar with and get a sense of how they're feeling or if something is wrong with them. It feels like I tune into someone's frequency and once I know the station I can find them most anywhere. At least locally. We haven't done a lot of experimentation with distance. It's why Jake wanted me to spend so much time with Bella, so I could keep an eye on her anywhere."

"I should leave so he can take care of her without interference." he murmured almost too quietly for her to hear.

"You want me to slap you again?" she snapped. "Jake is her friend. She needs you. Though why, I'll never understand. Your skull is so thick it appears to go all the way through. Someone should tell her looks aren't everything." she finished in a mutter.

Edward glared at her then off into the forest as a roar of laughter was heard. Michele dropped into a defensive crouch as she looked for the intruder. Her eyes widened when a huge vampire stepped into the little clearing. She tensed but he only chuckled again.

"Who's your new friend, Edward?" the newcomer asked.

"Michele." she replied as Edward said "Shelly."

They looked at her in confusion so she explained. "My friends call me Shelly. My name is Michele."

"Are you related to Bella's wolf?" the vamp asked.

Michele gave him a small smile, "To one of them at any rate."

"Do tell." Emmett replied.

"Jared is my other half. He was the second to turn."

"Ah."

"Which one are you?" she asked.

"Emmett."

"Very nice to meet you, Emmett."

"And you, Shelly."

"Shall we return to the others, Shelly?" Edward asked politely.

"Michele." she corrected absently as she took Emmett's arm and led the way back.

Emmett smiled sympathetically at Edward before breaking into chuckles once more. "Can we keep her?"

"I'm not sure how her mate would feel about that." Edward replied.

"I am not a pet." she growled.

"But you're so cute." Emmett argued. "And you annoy Edward."

"And I'm sure those are qualities every good pet should have." she snarked as Edward huffed in annoyance. She grinned up at Emmett, "Wanna see something neat?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She transformed and shot into the sky to circle before diving and landing neatly in a sitting position on Emmett's shoulder. She had practiced that with Jared a few times until she had a good feel for it. It was more fun than landing on the ground. He plucked her off with one massive hand and held her out so he could look at her properly. He nodded and put her back on his shoulder.

"You make a nice almost bird. Are you sure we can't take you home with us?"

She gave him an indignant look before hopping off and changing back just in time for her feet to lightly touch the ground. "I am not a pet. Now, let's go find the others."

"Did they go somewhere?" Edward asked.

"Not that I know of." she replied tartly as she led the way back.

"Is there a reason your friends are following us?" Emmett asked conversationally.

"Probably to make sure you don't get over your aversion to my scent and try to make me a snack." she replied before glanced towards the trees. "How did you know? I know my hearing isn't quite what yours is, but I didn't catch anything."

Edward tapped his head, "_I _can hear them. Two of them. One angry, one young. I told him while you were flying."

She smiled a bit, "Sounds like my two favorite guards. I'd invite them over to introduce you, but I don't think they'd thank me for it. Or cooperate."

They stepped out of the woods and into the clearing where Bella and Jared were chatting quietly. They immediately moved to the new comers and latched on to their respective mates. Jared's nose wrinkled slightly as he looked at Emmett, who had yet to fully release Michele's arm.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked lightly.

"Emmett." she responded while she looked between them curiously.

The large vampire relinquished his hold on her arm with a wide grin as he held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, second in command."

"Jared." he supplied as he tentatively shook the other's hand.

"I was just telling Edward here we should take her home with us."

Jared's expression turned alarmed as he glanced down at her and back up at the vampire. Edward let him worry for a moment more before speaking up, "He's only joking."

"Good to know." the wolf replied as he wrapped his arm more firmly around Michele's waist. "We should probably get home." he hinted none-too-subtly. Their proximity put him on edge and the joke had done nothing to put him at ease.

The group said their good-byes and went their separate ways. When they were out of earshot of the vampires the two guards came up and joined them. Seth enthused, "That guy was pretty cool, wasn't he?"

Paul glared down at him, "Yeah. If only he'd take Shelly off our hands. Think how peaceful it would be."

Jared gave him a dirty look and Paul returned it in kind before Michele interrupted, "Are you guys hungry? Want to have dinner at our place?"

Seth nodded enthusiastically and Paul shrugged. They all transformed and headed towards the Rez as quickly as they could.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Michele is still mine and I keep hoping for the rest . . .

~Tali

Chapter 11

Bella knocked twice before entering Michele's house and glanced around when she entered. Michele was immersed in something on her computer but pulled her eyes away to look at who had come knocking at her door. "Hey Bells! Did you escape your guard?"

The older girl smiled a little, "Yeah. I wanted to talk to another girl that knew what was going on."

Michele closed the notebook and moved to the couch with a bright grin, "Doc Shelly is in the office."

Bella chuckled before taking a seat at the other end of the couch. "It's about Edward."

"Ah, boy troubles?"

"I believe the doctor is supposed to let the patient talk." Bella said dryly.

"Sure, sure." Michele said before moving her hand over her mouth in a zipping gesture.

"Edward doesn't want to change me because he's afraid my soul is at risk." Bella ventured.

Michele blinked at her. She hadn't known this was a topic up for debate but chastised herself as she realized she should have. "Did he say why?"

"He's worried I'll lose my soul in the transformation. He's convinced he's soulless and doesn't want me to be that way too." she explained in a rush.

Michele considered that for a long moment, "It is a legitimate concern on his side. Are you at all concerned about it?"

Bella shook her head, "He has a soul. How could he be so gentle if he didn't?"

"That's a good point. What did he say when you mentioned it?" she asked, not ready to admit she already knew he had a soul and it was in fine shape. She wanted to think about that long and hard before she told Bella what would surely end in her turning into a vampire.

"He said anyone can learn to be gentle and that it wasn't indicative of him having a soul in any way. After all the vampires that feed on humans treat their mates with the utmost care."

"Hmmm. What does Carlisle think?"

"He said he agrees with me but Edward still won't change me so Carlisle is going to instead."

"Really? So it's a done deal? When will it happen?" Michele asked as she did a quick adjustment of her priorities.

"Edward said he won't do it unless I agree to marry him and Carlisle said he'd do it after I graduate."

"You don't want to marry Edward?" Michele asked in surprise, figuring that Carlisle wouldn't have offered to do it at all if Edward was an option.

Bella twisted her hands together, "I-I don't want to marry him yet. I don't want to be the girl that graduates high school and gets married."

"What's wrong with that?" Michele demanded, knowing that was exactly what she was doing if she had any say in the matter.

"It's what my mother did and she's happy to have me but she could have avoided a lot of unhappiness if she had waited." she explained.

"But, Bells, what do you feel the chances of you leaving Edward are? Especially if you're going to be turned into a vampire?"

"I don't want anyone but Edward."

"Then what's wrong with staking your claim right off the bat? I don't understand. I can tell how much you love him so why wouldn't you want to marry him and share eternity with each other?"

"I always thought I wouldn't get married early and to think of doing it now is hard." Bella replied.

Michele brushed her off, "That's silly. You two are cross-eyed in love with each other. There's no reason to put off the inevitable."

"You really see nothing wrong with getting married right out of school?"

"Bells, if I thought for one minute I could get away with it, I would be married _before I finished_. I love Jared so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and I want to start that life as soon as possible so I can enjoy it for as long as possible." she explained, unaware that he had come home and was standing frozen outside the door.

"Really? I didn't realize you two were so close." she murmured.

"We down play it in front of everyone so it doesn't freak them out. Jake was upset when he first found out and was afraid Jared was taking advantage of me." she said with a soft smile.

Bella returned the smile, "You've given me a lot to think about."

Michele grinned, "Then if you're done, Doc Shelly is stepping out of the office. Try to not tell anyone that I wasn't discouraging you from marrying him. It's not the popular opinion around here and I don't want anyone angrier than they already are."

Bella frowned lightly, "I won't. I don't mean to cause trouble between you and Jake."

"Not your fault. He's just upset right now. We'll get through it." she responded easily as she headed to the kitchen to prep dinner. She knew Jared should be home soon.

"I should probably get back before Edward completely loses it." Bella said.

"Do you have an escort?" Michele offered. "I could ride with you and fly home."

Bella shook her head, "That's not necessary. I got here fine."

Michele looked scandalized, "Let's go. You're not driving alone and unprotected as long as that red-haired leech is after your life's blood."

She led Bella out to her car, still arguing that she couldn't go alone and it was no big deal, and she missed Jared ducking into the bushes to avoid being seen. Once they were on the road Bella gave up the argument and they fell into talking about the other vampires so Michele could hear more about them. She was intensely curious about the coven that didn't eat people. She caught something out of the corner of her eye and screeched before she could stop herself. Bella swerved slightly before righting the truck and looking over at her.

"Dammit, bloodsucker! What are you doing?!" she yelled as she spotted Edward clinging to the side of the car.

He glared at her before turning his attention to Bella, "You went to the reservation."

"Yes." she responded.

"Without anyone to protect you." he pressed.

Michele glared at him, "She was with me."

"Yes, and you're completely terrifying. I'm sure if Victoria saw you she'd run for cover." He turned his attention to Bella, "Would you please stop the car so I can get in and Michele can get out?"

Michele huffed in annoyance as they pulled over. "Don't give her crap for coming to see her friends. She should have more and you should know that." She gave Bella a quick hug before opening the truck door into Edward just to make him move or dent Bella's car. "Have a nice night." she called sweetly before taking off and heading for home.

----------

It was Tuesday and Paul was coming on patrol while Seth was going off. They agreed to meet at her house so she could cook dinner for them as a thank you for continuing to keep an eye on her in case Victoria decided to use her as bait. Michele smiled at the guys as she set plates in front of them. "I hope you like it. Emily showed me how to cook it just last week, so I haven't had a lot of practice yet."

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Chicken Cacciatore." she replied as she went back to get her plate. The guys dug in and she missed Seth's eyes scrunch shut as soon as he started chewing. Jared managed to look like he was enjoying himself as he chewed on the rubbery chicken but Paul spit it out and put his fork down. Michele came back and took a bite while they kept their eyes anywhere but on her. When they heard Michele gag and spit they looked up and saw her glaring at them. "Why are you eating this?"

Jared frowned, "What do you mean? It's good."

She gave him a dirty look before turning her attention to Seth and lifting a brow.

"What?" he asked innocently, familiar with what happens when you insult the cook's food. He had been honest with Leah once and she had been mad at him for a week and refused to make him cookies for a month. "It's chicken."

She swung her head around to face Paul and he shrugged, "It's crap."

Michele tapped her fingers on the tabletop for a moment before standing and reaching out to take Paul's hand. "Come on, let's get some real food while these lunatics enjoy their chicken."

"Hey!" Seth cried as he ran over and grabbed her free arm. "It's not bad. I don't want to hurt your feelings. Maybe if you cooked it a little less? Mom says it gets chewy if you leave it in too long. I remember from when she was teaching Leah."

Michele studied him for a minute before nodding, "You can come too."

"Jared?" Seth asked.

The wolf shrugged, "It's the first time you've made it alone. It's good for a first try."

Paul glared at her, "Could you stick with something you know next time?"

She nodded and handed Jared the car keys so he could drive them to the only place on the Rez that could be considered fast food. "Thank you for being honest. My cooking won't get better if I don't know something's wrong with it. Tonight was easy, but if it's not right tell me so I can try to make it better next time."

They enjoyed their meal sprawled around the living room and watching TV. Once everyone had finished Paul and Seth left, Paul to patrol and Seth to go home. Michele and Jared cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed. Once they were settled in Michele spoke from her spot against his chest. "I'm worried about Seth. He's so young."

"I know. Sam's not sure what to do. We want to keep him safe, but if we don't let him have some part in things he'll likely go off on his own and get into trouble." he replied softly.

"We should start practicing more with distance. If I can keep tabs on him from further away then I can do it as long as I'm awake." she offered.

"As long as it doesn't take too much of a toll on you. We need to be careful, I don't want you passing out again." he replied as images of her passing out the last time she overdid flashed through his mind. "We should get to sleep. We're on in a few hours."

She brushed a kiss against his chest and settled down to sleep. Jared watched her for a while before drifting off as well.

Michele slammed awake as she realized they were no longer alone in their bedroom. She looked quickly around and spotted a beautiful girl with very short, dark hair standing just inside the bedroom doorway, looking apologetic.

"I didn't mean to startle you." she whispered in a barely audible voice. "I'm Alice Cullen."

Michele sat up and looked over at the vampire, "What's wrong? Do you need Jared to call the pack?" She put her hand on Jared's shoulder, ready to shake him awake.

"No. No, nothing like that. I wondered if we could speak with you." Alice replied.

"We?"

"Jasper is waiting in the living room."

Michele looked at her, confused, but shrugged and climbed out of bed. She shook her hair out and padded behind Alice after silently closing the bedroom door behind her. Whatever it was didn't seem to require Jared's attention and she'd rather he got some sleep. He'd been burning the candle at both ends trying to track down Victoria.

She settled into the chair while Alice took a seat on the couch. Jasper was no where in evidence.

"What's going on, Alice? How did you get here? How did you know this was my house?"

"Sam said it was all right when I told him you were expecting us. You told Bella you wanted to meet Jasper. We tracked your scent from Bella's."

Michele decided to not let that bother her. "Yes, but I was thinking about a time not in the middle of the night."

"I know, but we just realized something and thought it better to do this privately." Alice said softly.

"What did you realize?" Michele asked tiredly. Her candle was burning at both ends as well.

"That you'd already met Jasper once before."

Michele blinked at the vampire stupidly for a moment before her entire demeanor shifted. Before the whole Bella thing, she had only met one vampire before: when she was twelve and trapped in the wreckage of the car her parents had been driving. They had been bleeding badly, her father was dead and her mother was in very bad shape. The energy sphere had only been able to save her, much to her sorrow. She had been dazed and struggling against the door to get out of the twisted metal that had been their car when a sudden sound had grabbed her attention. She had looked up and seen two black eyes in a movie star face, under a fringe of blond hair, staring into the car. They vacillated between her and her parents and for some reason the stranger had scared her out of her wits. She chalked it up to shock and managed to croak out a call for help. That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he wrenched the car door from the hinges and ripped the seatbelt right out of the car. He had leaned in to get her from the far side she was wedged in and when he deposited her outside the car she had grabbed him in a grateful hug. She didn't realize at first that he had stiffened. When she did, she released him awkwardly and wiped blood out of her eyes as she looked up to thank him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were wild. Suddenly he moved as if to lunge for her but diverted at the last possible instant to her mother, who was in the front seat on their side. With a growl he buried his face in her neck and didn't move away until she stopped moving. He turned to look at her with red eyes and she hadn't realized she had been screaming until the next day when the sedative at the hospital had worn off and her throat felt like it was full of glass. She still had no idea how she had gotten to the hospital or why she was spared. She only knew it had to have been him because the road they were on was mostly untraveled.

"Explain." Michele replied as she felt Jared enter the room and settle down next to her. He pulled her against his side and held her in place as they sat facing Alice.

"Jasper?" Alice called quietly.

A shadow moved into the room and settled on the couch next to Alice. They looked up as they heard footsteps on the porch.

"Shelly?" Paul's voice called.

"It's all right Paul. They're Cullens."

"Sam sent me over to keep watch. I'll be outside with Embry if you need us. Try to keep it short, Jake is on in an hour and you know how pissed he is."

"Thank you." she called warmly. "We'll be quick." she assured him.

They waited until his footsteps faded before Michele turned her attention to the blond vampire in her living room. His soul was more tarnished than the others, but it wasn't as uncomfortable to be around as it usually was. Probably his gift at work. "Hello, Jasper."

"Hi, Michele."

"Are you all right?" she asked gently. Knowing what she did now, she held no ill will towards the vampire.

"I wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened. Please understand that she wasn't going to make it anyway. Her injuries were too severe." he said in a rush.

"I know Jasper. There is no need to apologize and you saved my life that day."

He looked at her with surprise clearly showing on his beautiful face. Alice whispered almost silently, "I told you she would understand."

"You truly don't hold it against me?" he asked softly.

"Of course not. None of what happened was your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. You saved my life and I really do appreciate that you helped me."

"I've always wondered how you survived considering the state of the accident?"

She shrugged, "I have other ways of protecting myself."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her speculatively. "The energy can work for you?"

"Yes."

"But what about your mother? Edward said it was passed down from her so why wasn't she able to save herself?"

"I think she was too focused on me. I don't think it would have held if it was just me."

Jared spoke into her hair, "You never told me that."

"It hurts." she replied as tears sparkled on her cheeks in the moonlight. His arms tightened around her and Jasper shifted uncomfortably. She reached across the small space between the couches and he hesitantly took the offered hand. He trembled at the force of the emotions coming from her. Not because they were bad but because they were so good. So positive and happy, not at all what he expected. There were a few less positive things, especially at the beginning, but overall it was very happy.

"What was that?" he asked curiously while Alice smiled serenely beside him.

"That was most of the memories I have since I was in the accident."

Jared frowned at her, "I didn't know you could do that."

She glanced away, "I'm sorry. I've lost track of what I've told you and what I haven't."

"Well, we'll just have to start at the beginning tomorrow and go from there." he offered.

Michele smiled up at him, "All right." She turned her attention to Jasper and tightened her grip on his hand slightly. "Would you be willing to try to teach me how to use this energy more effectively?" she asked as she.

He hesitated, "I'm not sure I can be that close for very long."

She looked at him pleadingly, "Come on, Jasper. You resisted me when I was bleeding all over you. How hard could it be when I'm not leaking like a lava cake?"

Alice's laughter filled the room and even Jasper cracked a hesitant smiled. "Very well. I'll try. When the sun's up."

She squeezed his hand once more before releasing it with a warm smile.

"We should probably let you two sleep." Alice said after a moment. "Thank you for talking with us tonight."

The couple smiled. "It was no trouble. Stop by any time." Michele invited.

"It might be better if you come to us." Alice replied softy. "Have a good night."

"True. Good night." Michele and Jared murmured before heading back to bed for what was left of the night.

----------

Michele and Bella were studying at Bella's house again because Jake was pissed and made it difficult to study on the Rez. He'd had a fit when he found out Bella had been by to visit. Jared was on patrol and Edward was keeping them company and assisting periodically. Michele's eyes kept drifting over to him before she finally sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _she thought irritably._ But, I love Bells and this is what she wants._

"Edward." she growled.

Both Edward and Bella looked up in surprise at her angry tone. "Yes?" he asked politely.

Michele looked up at the ceiling and spoke through clenched teeth, "You have a soul. All of you do as far as I can tell. They're in pretty good shape except for Jasper's, but that might be because he's still new to your _vegetarian_ life-style."

Had she been looking she would have seen him open his mouth and close it again while he searched for words for several long minutes. Tired of waiting and still looking at the ceiling, she spoke again, "Don't you have anything to say?"

Bella chuckled a bit, "He probably has plenty to say, but he might have forgotten how to talk."

Michele pulled her eyes away from the ceiling and looked over at him to see him staring at her, still speechless. She looked over at Bella, "Is this one of those situations where I should have brought him around to it gently?"

"Maybe." the other girl replied before reaching out to cup Edward's cheek. She tugged until he slowly shifted his eyes away from Michele. "Edward?"

He blinked and came back to himself with a frown, "Did you tell her to say that?"

Bella frowned at him, "No. I didn't know she had a way to tell or I would have asked sooner."

He turned back to the other girl, "How did you know I would be interested in that information?"

She shrugged, "Bella mentioned it the other day. She said you were worried that you were a soulless being and that changing her would make her soulless as well."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"An idiot?" she replied with a grin. More seriously, "Honestly, I see Bella. And when I look at her, I see you. You are both very bright and very beautiful to that other sense."

He frowned, "You see us in the other?"

She nodded. "Your energies are very entwined. It's fascinating, really."

"Have you told anyone else about this?"

She shook her head. "I've been meaning to tell Jared, but we've been busy and it's slipped my mind."

Edward frowned lightly and turned towards the door, "Now would be a good time."

She and Bella shared a puzzled glance before they heard a knock at the door. Bella went to answer it and Jared followed her inside.

Michele smiled and bound over to him for a hug. "Done already?"

Jared frowned and wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Not exactly."

"That really isn't necessary." Edward said as he stared at Jared. "We're not going to harm her or anyone else."

The girls looked back and forth before Michele frowned, "What's up?"

"Sam sent me to bring you home." Jared replied edgily.

"What? We're not quite done yet. Can you stay a little while?" Michele asked.

"No. He told me to come get you and bring you home immediately or he will be forced to speak with the council." Jared said angrily.

Michele looked floored, "What? Why?"

"You are spending too much time around the bloodsuckers." he responded flatly.

She stared at him, "Are you serious?"

"Sam is."

Her look changed to just short of outraged, "And through you he's trying to control me. He's making you do this? Is that why you're so fuzzy? What happened between when he let Alice and Jasper come over and now?"

His jaw clenched, "He let them come over because he wants you to be able to use your abilities to help him with the pack. If the bloodsucker can help with that, then fine. Doing homework with them is an unnecessary risk."

"And how do you feel about it? Personally, I mean?"

He flinched slightly, "I'm uncomfortable having you out of my reach on the other side of the border."

Edward frowned, "You know as well as I that we are not enforcing that. Your pack may come and go as you wish as long as you don't cause trouble for us."

Jared let out a breath, "I know that, but Sam doesn't want us crossing the border anyway." He gripped Michele's shoulders, "Please come home with me. We can work on straightening this out from the Rez, can't we?"

Michele frowned but turned to pack up her belongings. "Remember what I said, Edward. See you later, Bells."

Bella gave her a quick hug and Edward nodded his acknowledgement. Michele followed Jared out and gave him the keys so he could drive them home. Once they were far enough away that he was sure the vampire couldn't hear them he spoke, "What did you tell Edward?"

"He has a soul and it's as untarnished as yours." she replied flatly.

His shocked gaze shot over to her as the car swerved dangerously before he righted it. "They have souls?"

"Yep. Pure ones for the most part. Please take me to Sam."

"Damn, that changes things a bit. You're sure?"

"Pretty sure. They feel the same as Jake and Bella. Actually, Edward _really_ feels like Bella. They are two halves of a whole."

"Wow."

"So, how do you feel about Sam using me for my energy?" she asked conversationally.

He hesitated, "It's not as selfish as it comes across. He's honestly worried about you and wanted to send three of us to get you. He was afraid they might not let you go."

She laughed, "Of course they would let me go. Well, Emmett said he wanted to keep me but it was only as a pet and he was joking."

He frowned darkly, "He wanted to keep you as a _pet_?"

"He said I was cute and annoyed Edward and apparently those are good qualities in a pet."

He grinned a little, "You annoy him?"

"I can be quite trying when I put my mind to it." she said primly.

"Don't I know it." he muttered as he reached out and twined his fingers with hers for the rest of the drive. They pulled to a stop in front of Emily's house ten minutes later and knocked twice before the door was pulled open by a relieved looking Sam.

He gripped her shoulders briefly and smiled, "I'm glad you're back." He tugged her inside and Jared followed.

Michele was taken aback by this sudden show of emotion in her direction but smiled up at him reassuringly. "I wasn't in any danger, truly."

He shook his head, "Jake told us more about them and I really don't want you taking the chance even to help us."

"Sam, I don't know what Jake has been telling you, but I truly am not in danger from the Cullen clan."

"He also told me you would say that. Look, it's inherently dangerous to be around vampires unless you're a vampire. I don't want to put you at risk. Neither does Jared." he responded.

She looked back and forth between them for a moment, "It would help my argument if I knew what he said."

Sam considered her for a moment before speaking, "He pointed out that you may be of interest to them because of your ability to defend yourself. He said they had extra senses as well and you would complement them."

Michele frowned, "From what I understand Carlisle is quite adverse to the taking of human life."

"What about the rest of them?"

"They are equally repelled by it. Jasper seems to have more trouble with it but he's new to their lifestyle."

"How can you be sure of that?" he asked quietly.

"You know I sense danger. I haven't felt anything like that from any of the ones I've met."

"They could be hiding it from you." he argued.

She smiled a bit, "I can see their souls, Sam. They are in very good shape all things considered."

That stopped him for a long moment as he considered it, "They still have their souls?"

She nodded.

"But what about the ones that feed on humans?"

She shrugged, "I haven't met any of those yet so I can't say for sure, but I would bet their souls are stained. You know the soul doesn't keep people from doing evil things."

Sam nodded to acknowledge the truth of that. "I'm still not comfortable having you on the other side of the line. We can't protect you."

"Edward said they are not enforcing their boundary line and the pack is free to cross at will as long as they don't cause trouble for them."

"But then they might want the same privileges and that is not an option." he returned.

She shook her head, "The only thing they are interested in on this side of the line is Bella when she visits."

"They can't come here. I allowed the two only to make first contact and because there were three wolves with them while they were here and Paul followed them the whole time. I can't stretch our resources that thin very often."

"I understand that. It's why I've been going to Bella's for tutoring instead of having her here. I haven't spoken to Jasper again to try to practice because I wasn't sure where we would do it. I don't know them well enough to go off alone with them yet. Especially with him, it's difficult still."

"So you don't trust them?" Sam pressed.

She sighed. "I trust them as much as I should for how well I know them. I wouldn't have gone off alone into the woods with you a few months ago either." she pointed out.

His brows furrowed, "But you've known me your whole life."

"Not really. You were someone I saw at a distance but I didn't know much more than your name and age. I still don't know you that well, but I know enough to trust you with my life if need be. Mostly because Jared does." she argued.

He considered that for a long time before nodding, "I do see your point. What will you do?"

She shrugged, "Probably see if Emmett and Jared can come with us."

"You would ask one of the vampires to watch over you against his brother?"

"Yes. I feel a certain affinity for him. He's the most open and easygoing."

"Take another of the pack with you and I'll agree. But, we need to know where you'll be and it needs to be close to the border."

Michele nodded, "I can live with that." She turned to Jared, "Is that all right with you?"

He frowned as he considered it, "Who would we bring? Jake is out. Seth is too young. Paul can't be trusted to hold his temper. Sam needs to be here. Do you think Quil or Embry would go against Jake?"

"Let's take Leah." she replied quietly.

The two wolves looked at her in surprise, "You want to spend more time with Leah? She hates vampires." Jared cautioned.

She shrugged, "She can say no. I thought she might like some space away from so many guys."

Sam considered her before nodding slowly, "If she consents to go then that's fine. Otherwise, I'll send Embry or Quil. As soon as Seth gets wind of it he'll volunteer and that'll make her more likely to go to keep him here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Michele responded.

----------

Michele stood outside Bella's door while Jared paced agitatedly behind her and Paul and Leah sat in the car. Edward opened the door and walked around the back of the house. She followed with the wolves hot on her heels, Paul swearing the whole way. Alice and Jasper stepped into the small clearing and Edward returned to the house.

"Hi Alice, Jasper. This is Leah and Paul. Guys, this is Alice and Jasper." Michele introduced brightly. The two wolves frowned at the vampires while Alice smiled and Jasper studied them suspiciously. "I was wondering if we could set up a time and place to practice focusing my empathy?"

Jasper flinched away from her, "I don't think that's a wise idea."

She frowned and held out her hands to him, "Please? It would be so helpful and it would make things easier on all of us."

He shook his head. "It's dangerous."

"But I stink. How could you want to eat something disgusting?" she asked reasonably. Jared coughed a little but kept his peace while Paul rolled his eyes and Leah glared at them all.

"Accidents happen."

"And practice makes perfect. How do you expect to make your self control better if you don't push it?" she pressed.

Jared glared at her, "Could you please try to think about this rationally?"

"I am. I'm just saying, he can't perfect his self control if he doesn't work at it. Besides, he managed to not hurt me when he was hungry and I was bleeding freely and I probably didn't smell funny then because I hadn't changed."

"You smelled a little too good, actually." Jasper said softly. "I almost lost control and went for you."

"But you didn't. And now I'm not appetizing so why not? Please?"

"I need to think about it." he finally replied.

"Okay." she replied as she gripped his hands for a moment before taking Alice's, "See you later."

She smiled and waved before they bounded into the trees. Paul glared at their retreated backs, "That was a total waste of time."

"No it wasn't." Michele said as she led them back to her car. "Let's get home before Sam works himself into an early grave."


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Only Michele belongs to me. :)

Chapter 12

Jared walked slowly up the porch steps and into Michele's little house. His mind was so busy he just needed some space and quiet to sort things out and decide what to do. He flopped on the couch and let out a deep sigh. It was hard to believe that Michele had actually said she wanted to marry him _before_ she got out of school. He knew she loved him – maybe not how much – but wasn't it taking advantage of her to let her continue thinking something like that? She'd hardly experienced anything in life yet and he couldn't allow her to throw away the possibility of someone that could do better by her just because she was used to him. It seemed so unfair to her. She was still young yet and he certainly wasn't going to pop the question anytime soon, so maybe he was worrying about nothing? The girl could hardly marry him without his allowing it, so he'd give her all the time she needed to be sure. Besides, maybe it was just girl talk. They always seemed to think about getting married. When he'd been in school all he ever heard girls talk about was how much they wanted to get married and how fancy and expensive it would be. Maybe getting married was to girls what talking cars was to guys. Yeah, that must be it. There was nothing he needed to worry about.

Speaking of school, he really needed to find a job. There was no way he'd be able bring himself to go to school on money Michele had made. It just wasn't right somehow. It was the man's job to provide for his family. Not the woman's. He glanced around guiltily to make sure she wasn't around. Somehow he knew if she had heard that she'd be pissed. He couldn't help it if he was old fashioned on a couple of things. He had no problem with her working; he just didn't want her paying all the bills. And what did this matter anyway? They _weren't _getting married any time soon anyway.

His thoughts were interrupted by Michele slamming into the house and he jolted off the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Jake. He took off towards Bella's on a motorcycle. I think it might have been hers and he's going to do something to get her . . . grounded, I guess. I only caught a glimpse before he transformed and took off. I think he was deliberately trying to get around the pack link because he was singing to himself the whole time we were on patrol and the second Quil came on he was off like a shot. Come with me?"

"Of course." he replied, troubled thoughts already forgotten as he responded to her concern for her friends. "I'm due on patrol soon, so we'll have to hurry."

They phased and took off as fast as they could go. She kept close to the trees as they took a route deeper inside the forest than Jake would have had to take on the bike. It was too populous for her to be able to get away with flying so close to the road so they wound their way towards Bella's to keep from being seen.

Michele stepped through the trees as Jake started shaking and Jared circled behind so he could grab Jake if he lost control. One look at Bella's devastated face told them they were too late to prevent a rift between them. She'd have to work on damage control instead.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly as she rested a hand on Jake's bare back.

"He parked my bike in Charlie's driveway." Bella cried tearfully.

Michele stared at her friend, "Jake, why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't want the bloodsucker around and if she's grounded she can't see him." Jake replied angrily.

The other girl stared at him, "Jake, she's already grounded. The only reason she's allowed to see Edward is because she was going to move out if Chief Swan insisted."

He scowled at them, "She should stay away from him. He's not good for her."

"He's getting better." Michele soothed while Bella made a sound of outrage. "Look, Jake, you love Bella and you want her happy. Having him makes her happy. As her friends, we need to accept that and at least be polite to his face."

Edward scoffed in disgust. "Polite?"

"I was polite when I slapped you. I never directly insulted your intelligence, I only hit you once, and I told you about your shiny soul so you can have what you want. That was to the detriment of my best friend so you should be quiet and grateful."

"I think you may be missing the point of polite." he murmured.

"That's all right. I mostly get it." she retorted. She returned her attention to Jake and spoke softly. "Look, he's not bad. Okay, he's a bloodsucker, but he didn't choose this path. Once he was on it he decided not to hunt humans, and that's a point in his favor, right? And Bella loves him. She obviously sees something we don't. You're going to have to trust that he's not all bad, Jake. I know it hurts, but it's her choice."

She heard Edward whisper something about being too oblivious to know when they're being rude and stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"The treaty states that we'll stay at peace until a human is bitten. Not killed, bitten." Jake growled.

"Jake! It's her choice. We can't start a war because our friend wants to be with her mate. It's not fair."

"We can and we will." he said with one final glare before taking off.

Michele sighed and looked away. "I'll try to talk some sense into him. If it were anyone but Bella, I don't think he'd have the problem with that he does."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't think he can be her friend if she's a vampire. I'm trying to show him it's possible to be friends with bloodsucking leeches but you can see how well that's going. That's his phrase, by the way, not mine. We gotta go. He's hurting. See you around." she said before flying into the trees with Jared an instant behind her.

She flew as fast as she could to catch up with Jake. She didn't know why he felt he had to be so stubborn, but she was going to try to talk some sense into him. Of course it would probably take several decades, but she had time to spare. She knew he loved Bella and losing her was hurting him, but pushing her away wasn't going to make it hurt any less. Jared peeled away to start patrols with a howl of farewell as she continued after Jake.

She stopped at the edge of the forest outside her home and changed. Jake was sitting on the bench on the back porch, waiting for her and staring moodily at the crashing waves. "Why didn't you use your key?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I don't like being here without you."

She sat down next to him and leaned against his side. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. They listened to the ocean for a while before he spoke softly, "Why are you trying so hard to stay friends with her?"

"Because I love her. She's like a sister to me. There are only three people in this world that truly care about me and I can't turn my back on any of them for any reason."

"And if she goes on a killing spree after she gets turned?"

"I'll help Edward prevent that from happening because when she returns to herself she won't be able to spend eternity with that on her conscious."

He considered that for a long while before asking another question. One that hurt a lot less to think about. "You and Jared were together long before he imprinted on you or your parents died, weren't you?"

"Hmm?" she asked. She had started to drift off in the comfort of his arms. He made her feel almost as safe as Jared did. It was nice to know that whatever else was going on, they could still be friends. Even if they were standing on opposite sides of the fence they could still sit down together and talk about what was on their minds. Sure, she'd rather talk about what was going on in his heart, but she could see how much it hurt and knew he wasn't ready to accept it. And hey, if he could win the girl, that would be awesome. She'd much rather have Bella warm and breathing than not. But, she wasn't holding her breath or anything.

"He's very careful to not think about you when in wolf form. We only see for a second before it's gone. It's really weird, like he's hiding something from us. I'm pretty sure Sam knows whatever it is."

She considered that for a while before speaking, "I know."

"What's the deal with you two?" Jake asked. "Before you imprinted, I mean? I know he had strong feelings for you, but what did you do about it?"

"He's precious to me. After my parents died he spent most nights with me. The nightmares were so bad I could hardly sleep and he helped me a lot."

"I didn't know you had nightmares like that."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was afraid they would use it to send me away."

"So how did Jared get involved?"

"He was walking by and heard me scream myself awake. He made me tell him what was going on and didn't let me stay home alone until they eased off. He was there for me when I was afraid no one else would be."

"If I had known you were having nightmares, I would have helped you." he replied, hurt clear in his voice. "Wait a minute. The movie didn't give you nightmares, did it?"

"No. I know you would have helped me, but I was afraid of what Billy would say. That he would change his mind. After the Chief took me to the orphanage and I had to run away to come back I was terrified I would be sent somewhere I couldn't run from. When the council finally spoke up I didn't trust that they would hold to it if I gave them the least provocation so I became a model student and child so they wouldn't have any reason to change their minds. The only thing I couldn't control was the nightmares."

"So he's spent a lot of time on your couch, then, hasn't he?"

She answered after a brief hesitation "Hardly any."

"Where did he sleep?"

"With me." came the quiet answer.

"He slept with you? You were only twelve!" Jake growled.

She tightened her hold on him, "It was just sleeping. Nothing happened, Jake."

"So, after the first time, what happened? Did he sneak out at bed time every night or what?"

"He patrolled my house most nights, I think. I used to go to sleep alone and wake up with him sitting on the bed next to me rubbing my back as I screamed myself awake. I can never go back to sleep after one if I'm by myself so when he stays I get more rest."

Jake shook his head, "I wish you would have told me."

"I was afraid you might let it slip to Billy. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

"It's all right. Come on, you need to get some sleep before it's our turn to patrol again." She nodded and headed for bed while he dropped onto the couch.

Several hours later Jake's eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps in the hall. He glanced over to see Jared start to walk into the bedroom and hesitate when he saw Jake. He glanced into the room and shook his head before slipping in on silent feet. Jake followed him immediately and frowned when he saw Michele. Her brow was creased and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath and Jared was next to her before she had a chance to let out the scream that was building.

"Shhh, Michele. It's okay, I've got you. You're safe and with family. It's all right. Everything is okay." He ran a hand down her hair before pulling her gently into his lap. He continued to murmur soothingly to her until the tears stopped and she quieted.

"How did you know?" Jake whispered. When she heard his voice she reached out a hand and he held it between both of his. It was ice cold so he chafed it between his to help warm it up.

Jared smiled, "She's very reliable. Goes to bed by midnight, hits her first REM cycle around two, wakes up screaming about ten minutes later."

Jake glanced at the clock and saw it was about twenty past two. "How many times have you done this?"

"I lost count a long time ago." Jared replied.

"Didn't your parents get upset that you were gone in the middle of the night so often?"

"They didn't know. I never told anyone and you're the first person she's ever told." At Jake's frown he continued, "I was on my way by on patrol and heard you two talking. I didn't stay more than a minute. I knew she'd have a nightmare because she talked about them earlier."

"What are they about?" he asked after checking to see that she was back asleep or asleep enough that she wouldn't remember them talking about her.

"The accident. What happened after. Abandonment. After they died she thought there was no one in the world that loved her. She doesn't have any blood family left. Her grandparents died when she was small and her parents had no siblings. I didn't used to believe her about the vampire. I thought it was shock talking, but now I know better. Should have trusted her to begin with since she's not prone to flights of fancy."

Jake smiled a little. One thing you could say about Michele with absolute certainty was that she had her feet planted firmly on the ground. Finding out she had wings had done little to change that.

"And you're going to be staying here from now on?" Jake asked softly. "Even after all this with Victoria is done?"

"I want to. I'm not sure it's right for her, but I want to anyway. I gotta tell my parents something. They've been hinting it's time for me to go my own direction since I stopped spending nights there." He slumped, "They did mention wanting to meet whoever's been keeping me away from home."

"Good luck with that." He deliberated a moment before asking, "Why don't you ever think about her while you're a wolf?"

He shrugged, "A lot of reasons. Mostly because it's not my secret to tell."

"Any other reason I should know about?" Jake asked.

"She's part of me, has been since before her parents died. I knew she was meant for me the moment I met her. Five years old with two scraped knees and pigtails. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and that hasn't changed."

"Why didn't you hang around us more if that's how you felt?"

"I didn't want to advertise our relationship because I knew people wouldn't understand. Our connection was just so powerful. I kept watch from a distance for as long as I could." Jared replied as he brushed her hair from her face in a gesture that spoke of years of practice.

"And you're okay with her being a bird?"

Jared shrugged, "I don't really have a choice. I'm trying to protect her as best I can and that's all I can do."

Jake grinned, "Don't worry, I'll help you. You have no idea how difficult she can be."

"I have a fair idea." Jared replied dryly. "I can count the number of full nights of sleep I've gotten in the last two years on my fingers and toes."

"Let her sleep for a while longer. You should, too. I'll handle this shift." Jake said with a grin.

"Be careful." Jared replied before settling into bed with Michele wrapped tightly in his arms.

----------

"Jared?" Michele asked as the pack sat around Emily's kitchen after eating another wonderful breakfast. She had been permitted to help and they had honestly like what she made instead of everyone but Paul trying to spare her feelings. "Can we try something?"

He shrugged, "Depends on what it is."

"I want to see how far I can protect and how many." she responded. "Can we try?"

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, if a few of you phase, I'll try to tap into a specific wolf and he or she can run until I can't hear anymore then the others can tell the wolf to come back and we try with two. We'll see if the distance is changed if I try to keep track of more than one target. Does that sound good?"

They considered it for a moment before Sam nodded, "I think that should be easy enough to do."

They gathered outside and the pack phased and crowded around outside Emily's front porch. "Who wants to go first?"

Jared shook his head so Jake took off like a shot. He watched as Michele focused on the other wolf. "Talk to me."

_About what?_ came through the pack link.

"Anything."

So they watched and listened to the scenery as he got further and further away. When it started to get fuzzy she glanced at Sam and he told Jake to come back. "How far?"

_About thirty miles._

She looked surprised. "Wow."

They waited for Jake to return to the house before Quil and Embry took off in opposite directions for the next round. She reached her limit much sooner, only twelve miles between them before they faded out. Jared studied her face with concern as she concentrated. She was a bit pale but still standing so he kept his peace. When they got back Sam sent Seth, Leah, and Paul and they only made it two miles before Michele shook her head.

Sam sent Jake, Quil, and Embry to go pick fights with them and watched to see how it went. Michele was able to protect them but she lost color fast and she was breathing as though she had run a five minute mile. Sam ordered them to get closer and watched as she continued to concentrate. So far, nothing had gotten through, but it was obviously difficult for her to maintain. As they got closer her breathing evened out, but she remained paler than they liked. After several more minutes Sam called a halt and everyone returned to the clearing.

"I don't think I can keep track of more than three." she said as she sat down in the grass. Jared was seated beside her a moment later and she leaned heavily against him. "And they can't be very far away either."

Sam nodded, "That's fine. I know you'll have Jared on the list so you can monitor the rest of us through him and we can practice moving it around as needed. That should help give us enough of a boost to stay on top of a big fight."

She nodded tiredly. "We should practice everyday so I can get better."

"Every few days. We have a lot to do and can't stop patrols for very long or she might slip through our guard." Sam cautioned.

They nodded in agreement and Jared helped Michele up, "Let's go home and get you a nap."

She opened her mouth to argue before changing her mind and nodding instead. "Bye, guys. Bye, Emily."

Jared picked her up and headed into the trees. Jake watched them go for a moment before shaking his head, "Are you sure she'll be able to help?"

"With practice, yes." Sam replied before he looked pointedly at Quil, Embry, and Paul, "Time to patrol."

The wolves nodded and took off.

----------

Michele huffed as she hung up the phone. "This is absurd."

Jared looked over, "What's that?"

"Bella said she can't come over because of the wolves here and I can't go over there because Edward is freaking out about my wolf escort. This is so silly. He doesn't want her around wolves, but because of his reluctance Sam is more worried than he was so won't let me go without a full complement, which we can't afford and they don't want to anyway." She flopped onto the couch with an obvious air of dejection. "Why does this have to be so complicated? We all love Bella and want her safe."

Jared smiled at her theatrics, "Well, not all of us love Bella. I'm pretty sure Paul dislikes her as much as humanly possible without actually hating her."

She shrugged that off, "Paul makes it his life's work to dislike _everyone_. It's nothing personal." He chuckled when he heard the growl from outside. Michele looked over at the window guiltily and shifted her shield over him and Jared as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Paul. I didn't know you were there."

"As if that matters." was his grumpy reply. "I don't make it my _life's work._ Most people just aren't worth liking."

"This is why I don't understand why we can't be better friends. I agree with you." she muttered while Jared watched in with a grin.

"We're pack." he huffed. "Why do you insist on being friends with _everyone_? Wolves, bloodsuckers, humans. You seem to have a variety of friends for someone that doesn't like people."

"I like thirteen people." she retorted.

"You keep count?" Jared asked in amusement. "List them."

"You, Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Bella, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

"That was twelve." Paul growled. They could hear his irritation.

"Oh and Paul of course. He's in the top five people I like."

"If I'm in the top five, why did you forget me?"

"To annoy you. It's all part of my plan." she retorted.

"What plan?"

"To annoy you."

"You said that already. But what's the plan?" he pressed with a growl.

"Who said there was a plan?" she asked in confusion.

"Argh! I'm leaving." he snapped before taking off.

Michele glanced sideways at Jared before collapsing into a fit of giggles. He tried to keep a straight face as he admonished, "That wasn't very nice."

"It was fun." she replied. "I really do like him a lot. He has a lot of spiky edges but I bet he has a warm and fuzzy center."

They both heard his exclamation of disgust as he patrolled. "Get out of my head."

"Why? You should be used to sharing by now." she replied.

"Go away!" he howled.

Michele imagined blowing him a kiss and broke the connection as he started swearing. She collapsed into another giggling fit and this time Jared joined her. "You really shouldn't push him like that. One day he's going to snap and who knows what'll happen then."

"I know. But he makes it so easy and entertaining. I usually refrain but every now and then I have to needle him at least a little bit."

"Well quit poking at him for a while or he's going to explode." Jared replied easily.

"Oh fine. Take away my fun." she replied before her frown returned. "I wish everyone would just play nicely so I could see Bella. This is so frustrating. I could just fly over there right now but everyone would just freak out. Wolves and vampires I bet."

Jared ran a hand down her hair, "We'll figure something out so you can see Bella. Just be patient." Jared said as he ran a hand down her hair. Had he been paying more attention to her face, he would have seen it fall into calculating lines and been more worried about the situation.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTES: Bit more serious swearing in this chap. In Jared's defense, he was pretty upset . . .

Chapter 13

"Bird." Edward sneered in his velvet voice.

"Leech." Michele greeted in a parody of politeness before frowning. "Is that really the best you can do? Bird? I'm more insulted by your lack of inventiveness than your actual insult."

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I wish to speak with Bella. If you can be polite, feel free to stay, otherwise, go away." she returned smoothly.

"There's no way I'm leaving Bella alone with an immature shape-shifter." he retorted.

She took a deep breath and aimed below the belt, "You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you left her here alone. In fact, if I remember correctly, the shape-shifters have done more to keep her safe in the last year than you have." _What is it about this guy that just pulls out my inner bitch?_

His lips pulled back over his teeth in a silent snarl. "What do you want?" he ground out.

"To speak with Bella." she said slowly, as if speaking to the deliberately stupid which, as far as she could tell, was true.

Bella walked up then and smiled at Michele before throwing her arms around the tall girl in a heartfelt hug. She held on for a minute while Edward grimaced and Michele smile triumphantly.

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" Bella asked, close to tears. "Why haven't you answered my calls?"

Michele put her at arm's length and smiled at her, "I haven't been home much to answer the phone the last few days. I could never hate you Bells. I even try to be polite to your mate. I could even come to like him if he would stop talking."

Bella glared at the pair of them, "Could you please try to get along with each other?"

Michele sighed and spoke earnestly, "I'm trying, Bella. I really am."

Bella glanced at Edward pleadingly and his face softened. That right there was the reason Michele was trying so hard. It was obvious the bloodsucker loved her friend and had honestly thought he was doing the right thing when he left. He had realized it was completely wrong and appeared to be committed to staying now.

"All right, Bella." he conceded. His golden eyes flashed to Michele and he spoke too low and quickly for the human between them to understand, "Harm her and I'll kill all of you."

"Right back at you." she returned in kind.

"So, is Jake all right?" Bella asked desperately.

Michele frowned, "Not really. He's very hurt and worried about you."

"Will he ever forgive me?" Bella asked, upset clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, he will. You know Jake, his heart is too good to hold a grudge forever."

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know, Bells. I've been working on using my house as neutral territory. We're still chasing Victoria but not having much luck on actually catching her."

Bella frowned, "Why does this all have to be so complicated?"

"Because certain males we know are determined to be more stubborn than is good for those they love." Michele answered lightly, "Which brings me to another point. Edward, would you _please_ stop actively trying to keep Bella from visiting us? It hurts her and it hurts us. We will not harm her."

"It's too dangerous." he responded instantly.

Michele gave him an exasperated look, "I'm irritated beyond belief right now. Do you have any sense that I am a danger to Bella?"

"Not at the moment, but you're not really angry either. And you have at least one very unstable wolf in the pack from what I understand."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go somewhere more private? I need to show you something. Can you bring Emmett as well? I hear he's generally open for anything."

"Let's go to Bella's. Did you bring a car or do you need a ride?" he almost choked on the last part, the thought of his car reeking of dog enough to irritate him. She was so saturated with it that he would have been ill, had he been capable.

"I'll fly. See you in a minute."

He nodded and led Bella over to the car while Michele walked briskly into the trees. A few minutes later she saw Emmett running beneath her and grinned. She really liked the bear of a vampire that was Rosalie's mate. She had to admit she didn't much care for Rosalie from what she'd heard but if Emmett loved her, there must be something there besides her bitchy attitude.

"Hi, Emmett!" she called after she phased.

"Hi, Shelly. What are we up to today?"

"I need your help in showing Edward that Bella is safe with me." He laughed at that as they walked out of the woods and towards the car that was pulling to a stop at the curb. He slung an arm around her shoulders companionably as they met Edward and Bella in the middle of the lawn.

"Let's go into the trees a ways so we have some room and no witnesses." Edward said as he hitched Bella onto his back and took off. Emmett looked over at Michele for a moment before shrugging and pulling her onto his back. She squeaked in surprise as he started running.

"What are you doing?"

"It seems less likely you'll be seen from here than above the trees. You do kind of stand out. Anyway, this is faster."

She held on securely as they ran and decided that while it was fun, riding Jared was better. "Thanks for the lift, though I must admit Jared's wolf is a smoother ride. I'd offer to return the favor, but my max lift weight is less than two hundred."

He twisted his head back to look at her with a wicked grin, "I don't think your mate would be very happy if he found out you were telling us he's fun to ride."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Forget I said anything." she replied with a blush as they came to an abrupt, but smooth, stop a few feet from Edward and Bella. He helped her down and then looked at her expectantly. She reached out and grabbed Bella's hand firmly. "Attack me and mean it." she commanded.

Emmett crouched to do so but Edward was immediately between them. "No! Bella could get hurt with you two so close."

Michele growled lightly, "That's sort of the point, Edward."

"No."

"It's fine, Edward. We've done this before." Bella said. He gave Michele a death glare and shooed Bella away from them.

"Fine." Michele replied huffily before releasing Bella's hand. "Go hide behind Edward's skirts for a moment, won't you, Bells."

Bella and Edward gave her offended looks while Emmett roared with laughter. Once Edward was sure Bella was safely out of the way she turned to Emmett and crooked a finger at him.

"Don't you want to change first?"

"Nope. Come and get me, big boy." she teased. "But mean it or it won't work and then I'll be trying to explain to Jake and Jared why they shouldn't come up here and kill you all."

Emmett gathered himself for a moment before launching himself at her in a blur of speed and fangs only to bounce theatrically off of nothing three inches from her throat and collide with a nearby tree. He stood and shook it off before circling her and trying from her back. Michele held herself perfectly still as he tried several different ways to attack her and all failed.

She grinned over at Edward's puzzled expression and held out a hand. "Now hold my hand and let Emmett try to attack you." she told him.

Edward studied her closely for a moment before taking her hand and stumbling for an instant before righting himself. "You're a shield."

"A what?"

"The reason I couldn't hear your thoughts is because you have the ability to shield yourself. It's offensive and defensive at the same time. Interesting." he fell quiet as he considered that.

Michele caught Emmett's eye with a wicked grin and started thinking of her favorite fantasy about Jared. Edward's expression turned supremely disgusted and he glared at her while trying to shake her hand loose. She shrugged and explained to Emmett's curious gaze, "He said he _couldn't_ hear my thoughts, as in past tense, so I decided to test it. I have this really nice fantasy about me and Jared and the beach and . . . ." she broke off at the massive vampire's roar of laughter, Bella's snicker, and Edward's snort of disgust.

"All you've shown me so far is that I can hear your thoughts when I hold your hand," he gave said hand another offended shake trying to loosen her grip before continuing, "and that Emmett can't attack you."

"Emmett, attack us both." she said cheerfully. She remained still while Edward dropped into a defensive crouch as Emmett aimed for him first.

Once again, the vampire was repelled three inches from his target. He tried both of them several times before surrendering. "I can't get through."

Michele reached out her other hand for Bella and Edward looked pained but nodded when she looked to him. Bella walked over and tripped on a . . . piece of grass maybe . . . and fell into Michele, who caught her one handed. Emmett used that instant of distraction to attack and was rebounded more firmly than before. They spun around at the sound of a tree cracking and saw Emmett give them a disgusted look as he stalked over.

"Why did you hit me so hard that time?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't change anything intentionally. Maybe it's because Bella is more fragile than Edward and I so it protects her more powerfully." She frowned at him, "You look a bit singed, what did you feel?"

"You exploded in my face. You're not doing it on purpose?"

"I wasn't that time. I was distracted catching Bella so she didn't break her nose on a flower."

Emmett snickered and Bella tried to look offended but gave up.

"Do you require skin contact for it to work?" he asked curiously.

"No, but it's stronger with it."

He pulled his hand away from hers, "Hold onto Bella while Emmett attacks me and we'll see how it does."

Michele pulled Bella firmly against her side and nodded to Emmett that she was ready. He tensed and struck. Edward crouched in preparation but the larger vampire was still unable to get though the shield.

After several tries Emmett shrugged, "I can't get through." He shook his hands and held them up with surprise. They were definitely singed. He looked impressed, "That's not something I see everyday."

Michele smiled, "Satisfied?"

Edward nodded grudgingly. "It appears she is safe when she is with you. What about Jared? Is he prone to temper tantrums?"

Michele shook her head, "So far as I've heard he hasn't phased accidentally since before he came back when he first changed." _I think that's part of why he was gone for so long._

Edward studied her thoughtfully and smiled slightly. "Control is not learned over night."

She blinked then frowned as she realized he could hear her without her touching him. _Stupid mind-reader. Teach me to shield you._ She withdrew her shield from him but kept it around Bells.

He nodded once, "I won't pry. I like you better when I can't hear you."

"Same here." she replied in a sugary sweet voice.

Emmett chuckled as he swung his arms around the girls then looked down in surprise when he realized he was touching them. "You stopped shielding her?"

Michele shook her head, "It's intent based. That's why you had to mean it and part of why I didn't have you attack her."

"What's the other part?"

"I didn't want Edward to freak out when you got though."

He chuckled again, "Wise choice."

"I rather thought so." she replied dryly.

"What does Jared think of you being here?" Edward asked with an unreadable expression.

Michele glared at him, "Honestly, it's as if you don't want me to like you. Every time I start thinking you're okay you remind me that I don't much care for you."

Bella frowned at them before understanding dawned, "You didn't tell him you were coming here today?"

"No. He's tired and needed the sleep more than he needed to worry about me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Really?" he answered casually. "Emmett, let's take her home."

"What?" the large vampire asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. If she is perfectly able to take care of herself, she'll be able to get away before we get her there."

Emmett shrugged before launching himself at her. Michele shoved Bella at Edward, still maintaining the shield. The instant that took cost her and Emmett wrapped his beefy arms around her and took off.

"Emmett, let me go." she said calmly.

He grinned, "Nope. Edward said to take you home. You better hurry if you want to get away before we get there."

She glared at him, "You're not intending to hurt me so I'm having a little trouble here."

"Guess you'll have to fight fair, then."

She shrugged, "The problem with that is that I've never done it before."

"Now's a good time, we're almost there." he taunted her.

She concentrated for a moment and transformed. She took him by surprise and his grip slipped. She flapped to gain some altitude and he leapt up and caught her by the talons. She gave an enraged squawk and transformed on the fly. She kicked him hard in the face as she came down and rolled away. She sprinted away before spinning gracefully and heading back towards him. He had his arms out, ready to grab her when she jumped and used his shoulder for a kicking off point. She transformed again and took off above their heads. She gave a cry of triumph as she circled them and sailed out of the way when Emmett climbed a tree and tried to catch her. When he grinned at her and held out an arm she gave him an imperious look before landing gingerly on his shoulder. There was a bit of blood under his nose and he reached up to fix it.

"That was a pretty good kick for such a little girl." he complimented her.

She transformed so she was sitting on his shoulder and didn't have to worry about her wings with all the branches so close, "I told you I could take care of myself. I'm actually pretty tough in my human form."

He jumped down from the tree and she held onto his head with one arm while he curled one over her legs so she wouldn't slip. When they landed they saw Edward standing protectively in front of Bella while he and Jared glared at each other. The pair glanced over at them before returning their gazes to each other.

"Well, leech? Why did you tell him to take her to your den?" the wolf demanded.

Edward shrugged, "I was trying to make the point that she wasn't as able to protect herself as she thought. Perhaps then she would stop sneaking off without telling you."

Jared growled, "Get out of my head."

"It's not anything I can control." Edward replied before frowning and looking over at Michele. She nodded once from her perch and he returned his attention to Jared, "Done."

Jared glanced over at her too and realized she was actually sitting on a vampire's shoulder, where he could very easily kill her if the mood struck. He clenched his teeth, "Do you have any survival instinct at all?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at his harsh tone before frowning, "I have more than most people, as you well know." She hopped down and walked over. "What's going on, Jared?"

"You crossed the boundary line without letting anyone know you were going." he replied angrily. "The only reason I knew you were gone was because Paul was bitching about you going into Forks. He saw you fly out."

"I never actually agreed to not go into town or visit Bella without an escort. Especially since having one was hindering me considerably and you guys were taking too long to figure things out."

He took hold of her shoulders, "Do you think the only time you may be at risk is when you're training? You honestly didn't see the potential for harm while playing tag with your friend there?"

She shook him loose, "I told you before, I trust Emmett to not cause me any harm. He's the one I was going to ask to come along for training, remember?"

Emmett shot Edward a puzzled look and the other vampire just looked frustrated at his inability to get into Jared's or Michele's thoughts. He was not accustomed to operating in the dark with anyone but Bella.

"But you didn't have anyone here to protect you if something went wrong." Jared argued.

Edward carefully wiped his face of expression before stepping forward. "I would have protected her from him if something had happened."

The couple stopped to stare at him in surprise. "Why Edward, I had no idea you cared." she finally said.

He narrowed his eyes fractionally, "The dog's manners are rubbing off on you." He sighed and addressed himself to the less annoying Jared. At least he could understand where the wolf was coming from most of the time. "She protected Bella while I was gone. I owe her a debt for that and won't let any harm come to her if I can stop it."

"And if Emmett had attacked her just now?" he pressed.

"I would have known before he did and stopped him."

"What about Bella?"

"I would have protected her." Alice said as she came to a graceful stop next to the girl in question. "I was watching. Then I couldn't see anymore and had to get closer." She turned her attention to Michele, "Jasper is almost ready to start working with you. He's already decided to do it but he hasn't admitted it yet."

"How do you know? I thought you couldn't see the wolves?" Michele asked.

"I can't. He won't talk to me about it so that means he knows he's made his decision but doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh. So you were with us the whole time and I didn't see you?"

"No. I came out when Edward decided to have Emmett bring you home." she replied cheerfully. "I don't think he liked the reference to his skirt."

Michele grinned "I hope not."

Jared cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Michele who sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Not what I wanted to hear." he retorted before swinging her up in his arms. "See you guys later."

She glanced up at his angry face and frowned, "Jared, why are you so angry with me? I told you I was safe with them."

"You didn't tell me where you were going. Why not?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You would have insisted on coming with me and you need the sleep more than I need to be protected from them."

He studied her carefully to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. "He got pretty far with you before you got away."

She huffed, "That's because he used his knowledge against me. I had just told him that it was intent based so he only intended to take me to the house, not to harm me in any way."

"What about when he caught your foot? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No. He was very careful to use only enough force to catch me. He's got excellent control. It's part of why I trust him." She looked around at the forest going by, "Is there any reason in particular you're carrying me like this?"

His grip tightened, "Yeah. It's harder for you to get away."

A half smile greeted that remark, "What makes you think I want to get away?"

"You did wander off when I wasn't looking."

"Not very far or for very long." she replied as she reached up to brush her fingers down his cheek.

"Would you please stop running off alone? It worries me. What if Victoria caught you?"

"The same thing would happen to her that happened to Paul and Emmett when they attacked me unexpectedly. She would be forcefully repelled."

"Does it work if she knocks you unconscious?" he demanded.

She considered that, "Theoretically, she shouldn't be able to land a blow that would knock me out. I'm not sure if it works when I'm unconscious. We'll have to test it out sometime."

He looked aghast, "And how would you do that? Have me knock you out and let Emmett attack you?"

"Pretty much." she responded. "You see why I haven't tried it yet?"

He shook his head, "I find out you've done anything to test that without me there and I'll have your hide, little girl."

"I wouldn't. That's too unknown for me to take a chance."

He rolled his eyes, "At least you have some sense buried in that thick head of yours."

"Just a smidgen." she replied before tugging him down for as kiss.

He almost put them into a tree before breaking free, "Wait until we get home for that. I don't want to run into anything."

She nodded and settled into his arms for the rest of the trip. She waved at an exasperated Sam as they ran by and blew a kiss at Paul. He still looked pretty pissed and that was sure to annoy him. Besides, he had ratted her out. Finally they were home and she barely gave him time to get to the couch before pulling him down for a deep kiss.

----------

Jared was once again curled around Michele's sleeping form after a heavy necking session. She had taken every opportunity to neck with him that presented itself over the last few weeks. He studied her face as she breathed softly in and out through slightly parted lips. She had grown into a beautiful woman over the last few months. Perhaps even stunning with the rain of long, dark hair and her high cheekbones. She appeared to be oblivious to the looks she occasionally got when they were out shopping. She only had eyes for him and he wondered if he was taking advantage of her lack of relationships to push her into one with him. She had never really had much in the way of friends and she'd never had a boyfriend as far as he knew. She didn't know any better and he wondered if he was unconsciously steering the relationship in the direction that he wanted it to go.

He knew he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, but he wondered sometimes if she loved him or if it was just habit because he was always there. She was still so young, even though she looked like an adult. He worried that if she kept at it, his resolve would weaken and he'd do something unforgivable. It was so hard to remember she was sixteen when she was sitting in his lap and kissing him with more passion than anyone had ever sent in his direction. That she was gorgeous and willing didn't help at all. He was certain there was a special circle in hell for people that took advantage of vulnerable young girls.

Maybe he should distance himself from her a bit. Give her some space to see the world and make sure he was what she wanted. He knew with absolute certainty that she was everything he wanted in a wife, and he knew right now she thought he was everything she wanted in a husband, but she didn't know any better. He wasn't the master of experience by any means, but at least he'd had a couple of girlfriends and one mostly serious relationship. She didn't have anything but him and Jake and according to her Jake had never been more than a brother figure in her life.

God, it would kill him to see her laughing and happy with someone else. There was no way he'd be able to keep control with her snuggled up to some other guy, but he had to do it. For her. So she would know if this was truly the life she wanted. With that thought firmly in mind and tearing at his heart, he fell into a restless sleep only to be pulled from it an hour later by Embry knocking on the window.

"Colin and Brady just phased. We need you."

Jared eased out of bed and checked to make sure Michele was still asleep before hurrying out on silent feet.

----------

Michele's eyes snapped open as she screamed herself awake. She felt hands on her shoulders and immediately burrowed into their owner while crying softly. Once they were curled together on the bed she spoke, "J-Jared. Why won't it go away? I hate seeing them die over and over again."

The hands tensed and relaxed before wrapping around her somewhat awkwardly. She was still too far gone to realize the person in bed with her was not who she thought he was. She continued to cry softly as the hands slowly starting rubbing her back. "When will this stop? I'm so tired of seeing them like that. Why can't I dream about when we played games or watched movies together? Why does it always have to be this? Blood red eyes and screaming. All of us innocent bystanders to a terrible fate."

Michele calmed down slowly and rubbed her cheek against his chest before winding her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. They parted and she accepted the invitation to slide her tongue into his mouth. He suddenly started to struggle, making her release him in surprise. For a minute she studied the outline of his hunched back as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, and then she stroked his bare back as she spoke, "Jared?"

He flinched violently away from her before speaking quietly, "I'm not Jared."

She stared at him uncomprehendingly for a long moment before she recognized his voice. "Paul?"

The outline nodded once and remained still.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Jared sent me over to get you after Collin and Brady phased. You were screaming when I got here and I thought I was too late. When I got inside I realized you were asleep and couldn't wake you up and then you attacked me."

"I attacked you?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't heard anything about doing that before.

"I had my hands on your shoulders trying to wake you up and you pulled me into the bed with you. Since you were still crying, I didn't fight you. But then _you_ _kissed me_ and Jared is never going to believe it wasn't my idea. I kissed his imprint and he is going to _kill_ me."

"Did you actually kiss me?" she asked curiously.

He turned angry eyes on her, "For a second because I was so surprised and I just reacted."

"How was it?"

Paul looked at her like she was out of her mind, "What?"

She blushed a little, "Well, I've never kissed anyone but Jared and I was wondering if it was okay?"

He stared at her. "I'm going to die if I don't forget this happened and you want me to think about if it was good or not?"

"You're not going to die. I'll tell him for you or I'll stand there while you tell him. It wasn't your fault. No one besides him has ever woken me up from a nightmare so why would I think you were anyone but him? Technically, it's all his fault for sending you here to wake me. Now tell me." she pleaded. "Be honest."

"My respect for Jared's restraint has gone up considerably in the last five minutes. I thought he was only bitching to annoy us." he said quietly. "Not that it ever lasted more than the second it took for him to close his thoughts to us. And it's been getting worse. It's like he's being tortured."

Michele frowned as she sat next to him and leaned on his arm, "How do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea how intense his feelings for you are? I don't know how he can be with you and not give in to what you want."

"I'm surprised you've seen that. He said he's very careful to not think about me at all while in wolf form." she said.

"He used to be but I think the pressure is getting to him. Making him sloppy. He's worried about you and him and everyone else. Maybe you could go easy on him for a while?"

"Wouldn't it be nicer if he just gave in? What's the point in waiting? We're going to be together forever anyway."

"You know, it's probably going to be extremely difficult for him to keep that to himself when it happens. The first time is mind blowing under the most normal circumstances and these aren't. If it happens in the middle of all this and he can't take time to pack away the memory what's going to happen? Do you want all of us to see you like that?" Paul asked tightly.

Michele blinked. She hadn't really thought about that part of things. She just figured he could tuck it away like everything else. "Oh. I didn't think about that."

"Obviously. As much fun as I'm sure a show with two virgins will be, I'd just as soon not have to see it." he snapped. "Come on. You should visit with our new pack members and help keep them calm. They were still freaked out when I left."

"Is that why Jared left?" she asked as they walked out the door.

"Yeah. Sam sent Embry to get him since he's usually able to calm down new pack members."

"Let's go." she said as she transformed before him so she would already be linked when Jared saw what happened. He was only an instant behind her but she felt the collective shock of the pack before Jared's stunned silence turned to rage. She focused on him and sent as much calming influence as she could as she flew towards him, Paul running full speed below her. "Jared. Calm down. It wasn't his fault."

She watched as Paul ran towards them and Jared leapt to meet him. She dived at top speed before pulling out of it at the last possible moment and landing between the pair as their huge bodies collided. She focused all her will on keeping them apart and away from her and howls of pain echoed around the clearing as they collided off of each other's shields. Jared's horrified gaze found her first and he phased as he ran towards her to make sure she was alive and in one piece. Paul picked himself up and went to phase and change before returning to the clearing.

Once he was certain she was all right he yanked on his clothes and let her have it, "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing? I don't ever want to see you do something so stupid again. I don't care what you think you know you can do. That's how people get killed."

"I couldn't let you hurt him for something that wasn't his fault." she replied.

"Yes, you could have." they both snarled at her before glaring at each other.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jared challenged as he glared at the other teen.

"ME?! I thought I was saving your damn imprints life, asshole." Paul roared.

"How could climbing into bed with her save her life?"

"I wasn't expecting your girlfriend to yank me into bed with her. I didn't realize how insistent she was going to be about it. Guess you're just not man enough for her." he retorted. "Too bad. She's pretty good from what I can tell. If you decide you can't go through with it, send her my way and I'll take care of her."

Jared reached for him and Michele ducked between them again. "Stop! Stop you pair of fools! What's the matter with you? You thinking there was anything to be angry about and you for goading him. We have two new wolves; try to behave as the civilized men I know you to be."

Jared visibly started shaking, "What did I tell you about getting between two wolves?"

Michele took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before speaking in a voice ripe with sarcasm, "You're right. I'll leave you to fight it out and then you can go mark some bushes. You better watch it or I'll have the pair of you neutered. I have better things to do than indulge this idiocy."

They both stared after her as she stomped away before Paul spoke, "What's her problem?"

Jared shook his head and started to walk away before he was stopped by Sam's voice. "What was that?"

"Idiocy." Jared replied quietly while Paul huffed and glared in the opposite direction.

"And I won't see it again?" Sam pressed.

"No." Jared replied quickly.

"Paul?" Sam pressed when Paul didn't respond.

"No."

"Good. I can't have my top two fighting between themselves in front of the pack. It creates confusion and trouble within our family. Now if you two are sufficiently under control I'd like you to phase and help us with Collin and Brady." Sam said sternly. Not an order but not a request either. The two nodded and walked away to phase in privacy. When they entered the clearing the rest of the pack was in they all turned to look at them with wide eyes. The pups were more freaked than they had been and Michele's eyes promised a stern talking to later as she sat between them and soothed with hands and energy.

"It's cool guys. Don't be freaked. It's awesome." Seth enthused in an effort to ease their distress.

"Michele is Jared's girlfriend?" Collin asked quietly as he watched them nervously.

"She's his imprint." Embry explained cheerfully. "They were just messing. Don't worry guys."

"She can fly?" Brady asked a while later as he saw flashes of the chase after Victoria.

"Yes. She's the eyes of the pack when we hunt." Sam explained. More flashed accompanied this and the two pups stared at them in wonder.

Collin spoke with all the enthusiasm someone his age can have about a fantastic realization, "We're like super heroes, aren't we?"

They all started laughing at his enthusiasm. "Can we play like real wolves? Run real fast and smell things and stuff?"

"Yes." Sam replied easily.

"How come we can hear her if she's not a wolf?" he asked as he bounded over to Jared.

"What's a super hero without a super power?" he asked the pup indulgently as he batted him away. Collin leapt into the game and Brady followed. They dog piled Jared, who just laughed at them until they called Seth over to join the fray. Three heavy bodies flopped on his prone form and he chuffed before he sicced them on Jake, who tried to be cranky but finally succumbed to their enthusiasm for the game. Leah watched silently from next to Jared while Michele sat between them, leaning on Jared's side.

Tired from playing with the pups Jake sent them to attack Quil and Embry and flopped down on Jared's other side. They watched as the two pups attacked the others in turn, even Sam and the notoriously short tempered Paul on the other side of the clearing. They convinced Michele to play with them for a while and half the pack went for a run with them. Tumbling and jumping through the woods at breakneck speeds while they chased each other and anything else that caught their attention. Michele transformed and scouted a trail for them to follow for a while as they circled and played. When she got tired she caught a ride from Jared and when the pups had tired themselves out they curled up next to each other with her in between and fell asleep where they were.

The other wolves looked at them in amusement before Sam shook his head. "Anyone that wants to go home and to bed feel free. I'll stay here with the pups."

Jared shook his shaggy head, "You go home. I'll stay. That's my girl they're keeping warm over there."

"She sure is getting around tonight." Paul muttered as he took off with Jared glaring at his back. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Paul felt weird about what had happened he's be pissed at the other wolf's ribbing.

Leah rolled over and eyed the sleeping fur balls, "I'll stay as well."

Jared nodded without surprise. Since she had changed she had stuck pretty close to him and Michele. She didn't talk to them much but whenever given a choice she followed them. He thought it expressed her need to not have to follow Sam around all the time and had no problem with her company. They settled down next to the pups and the rest left the clearing to go to their own homes.

Jared opened his eyes to see sunlight filtering through the trees in gold shafts. One of them landed on Michele's face and made her beauty even more stunning that it had been. He stared transfixed as she slept peacefully, mostly draped over Collin now as Brady had shifted closer to Leah at some point during the night. Her skin glowed softly in the early morning sunlight and looked very touchable.

"Do you mind?" came an impatient voice from the pack link.

Jared's eyes snapped over to Leah to see her looking at him in annoyance. "What?"

"Your thoughts are starting to wander more than I want to see." she replied. He immediately organized his thoughts and locked them down. She looked at him in surprise, "How do you do that? Just turn it off?"

"I didn't turn it off so much as put it away. Whatever you think about everyone sees so if you put it somewhere out of reach you won't think about it until you want to."

"You should teach everyone to do that." she replied, depression clear in her tone.

"I offered but Sam said he didn't want everyone being able to hide vital information. He made an exception for me for extenuating circumstances. He would probably make one for you as well. I'll show you anyway. It'll be easier on you."

They spent the rest of the time until the others woke up practicing different techniques until Leah decided on the one she liked and started organizing the thoughts she didn't want anyone to see. For whatever reason she didn't mind Jared seeing them and he could only guess it was because he never commented either way and helped her where he could. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why do you so comfortable around me? We haven't spent too much time with each other and don't know each other very well."

She gave him a wolfy grin, "I've known you were trustworthy for a while. I once saw you two together and heard you talking. It was after Sam broke things off and I was out by myself trying to get away from all the pitying looks from everyone. She was talking to you. I had never seen her speak as unreservedly as she was then. All of her shields were down and I realized you had been helping her but never took advantage of her trust in you. Even now you struggle to make sure you do the right thing."

He sighed, "She could make it less difficult."

He could hear her smile, "But then she wouldn't be Michele."

"I suppose not." he agreed before a soft sound alerted him that she was waking up. He watched as she scrunched her face before peeking an eye open. When she came face to face with his large nose her eyes widened and she looked around in confusion as she realized she was sleeping on a wolf with three others nearby.

"I fell asleep?" she asked.

"After you wore out the pups. Good job." he replied.

She moved to sit up and Collin stirred. He looked around and hopped to his feet, toppling her to the ground. She glared around as she rubbed the spot that had such abrupt contact with the ground. "Thanks, Collin."

He spun around and stared at her, "It wasn't a dream?"

"No, it wasn't." she replied as she flopped down on Jared's back. "It's too early to be up."

"You can't sleep there." he argued.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't move if you do."

"You don't have to move if you're asleep." she replied sleepily before letting out a soft snore.

He twisted his head to stare at her in disbelief. She had fallen back asleep that quickly. He stopped to worry why she was so tired before retuning his thoughts to the prancing Collin. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go." he whispered through the link with an embarrassed look at Leah.

"Well go find a nice tree." Jared advised.

"What?! I can't go on a tree." he replied desperately.

"I think you better try." the older wolf recommended.

The pup studied him for a moment longer before taking off like a shot into the trees.

"Shit. He's going to end up in Canada before he remembers to stop." Jared muttered.

Leah pawed Brady to wake him up. "Come on. We need to rescue your pal. He got lost on the way to the bathroom."

Brady looked up at her in confusion for a moment before nodding and pulling himself to his very large feet. "Where is the bathroom?"

Leah looked at the sky while Jared laughed. "You'll know it when you see it."

With that the clearing was empty except for him and Michele. He didn't like having her on his back while she was asleep. It made him feel like he couldn't protect her so he carefully grabbed her sweater with his teeth and applied pressure to pull her around. She wiggled against the tug and rolled over, nearly sending herself right off him. He rolled with her and managed to land her on his stomach, which wasn't much better than his back, but at least he could see someone coming.

He heard the deliberate crunch of a footstep and swung his head around to meet the amused gaze of the large vampire – Emmett. "Good morning."

Jared dropped his head on the ground in defeat. _I just can't win this morning._ He chuffed a greeting and Emmett's gaze turned even more amused. A blond girl stepped up next to him and eyed them with interest. "What are they doing?"

Emmett laughed and spoke suggestively, "Can't you tell?"

She gave him an amused glance before returning her attention to Jared, "So you can't talk like this? Too bad."

He gave Emmett a puzzled glance, which the vampire interpreted correctly, "This is my beautiful Rosalie. Rose, this is Jared. Michele's mutt."

She lifted a brow and he growled lightly at the introduction. Who did he think he was calling a mutt? And Rose wasn't _that_ amazing. She was a skinny blond chick. Drive a couple hours south and you'll find tons of those.

"Jared, that's not very nice." Edward admonished from a few feet away. Rosalie's gaze sharpened at the potential insult.

_Oh, for crying out loud._

"Is our patrol interrupting your nap?" he asked politely.

_What? Why are you patrolling Quileute land?_

A lifted eyebrow from that, "Quileute land? Look around mutt."

Jared twisted his head as he inhaled and realized they were indeed outside of their boundaries. Their land was so well patrolled that you could always smell wolf on the wind. _Guess the pups must have run further than we realized before we wore them out. Strange Sam didn't come back when he realized where we were? Unless he was still distracted by my and Paul's fight._

He missed the curious look on Edward's face as his thoughts quickly sifted through the memories of the night before. He did hear the slight gasp of surprise as he saw Paul's memory of kissing Michele. His eyes snapped over and he growled at the vampire while the others looked on curiously.

"She has no sense of smell at all, does she?" he asked.

_Not that I can tell._

"Your silhouettes are nearly identical, but why didn't she see the difference?"

_She wasn't looking for one. There's only been one person in her bedroom when she wakes up and it's not him._

"I see. Well, shouldn't you wake her up?" he asked.

Jared sighed before licking Michele's cheek. She blinked her eyes open and glared around at the amused faces around her before looking down at Jared. "Why haven't you eaten them yet? I'm trying to sleep and their chatter is interfering with that."

Emmett chuckled as he stepped over and pulled her off the wolf so he could stand up. She blinked up at him as he carefully put her down when Jared gave him a suspicious look. "I'm not going to hurt your favorite toy. Now go change so we can talk without Edward."

Jared headed into the trees and when he returned a few moments later it was to find Michele leaning on Emmett, mostly asleep, and Rosalie staring daggers at her while Edward hid a smile. "She's not trying to sleep standing up, is she?"

"I believe she is." he told Jared after glancing down at the girl. He hadn't realized she was leaning so heavily against him until Jared pointed it out.

"Could you get her off him? It's going to take a dozen washes to get her stench out of his shirt." Rosalie complained.

Jared shook his head and swept Michele up. "Did you get any sleep before you passed out on Collin and Brady last night?"

The vampires exchanged amused looks at the question. Even Rosalie was curious about that statement.

"Not really." she muttered. He shook his head in exasperation. He wanted the nightmares to stop as much as she did.

"Collin and Brady?" Edward asked curiously.

"New members of the pack." Jared responded curtly. "We're going home."

"See ya later." Emmett called as the wolf took off towards the Quileute border. Jared could just make out his voice as he happily said, "I have some bets to make."

He decided he would rather not know what bets those might be or why he needed to make them now.


End file.
